Crónicas en Freddys
by Xclax
Summary: (Parte de la trilogía de "En Freddys") Después de la muerte de todos los 1.0 y como los 2.0 como aliados la paz llego en Strax Bear Pizza, hasta que alguien mas viejo que los 1.0 llegan a reclamar su fama.
1. Amigos roboticos

(Una persona extraña sale de un aeropuerto, portando un celular viéndolo)

**?**: Información.

**Celular;** Objetivo: **Pedro Daniel** Alias: **Daniel** Edad: 18 años.

**?**: ¿Zona de empleo?

**Celular: Strax Bear Pizza**

**?**: Con eso me basta, hora de investigar.

Han pasado alrededor de medio mes, me levante con muchas energías para otra jornada de trabajo nocturno, vi la hora y si, me volví a despertar tarde, ¡HA! siendo de turno nocturno no hay problema, fui a mi armario y me puse mi ropa de guardia de seguridad, tome de nuevo mi mochila y me fui a salir a trabajar, aunque encontré OTRA VEZ a **Alice** afuera de mi barda, aunque bueno, no me a molestado mucho por lo que tal vez no me cause mucho mas problemas, bueno, eso pensé cuando me la volvi a encontrar y aun asi fue dificil llegar a "controlarla"

**Alice:** ¡Hola!

**Daniel:** Hola, oye, ¿Te dijo **Mike** si iba venir a trabajar?

**Alice:** Si, dijo que no vendría por nuestra ruta, a si que lo encontraremos en el camino

**Daniel:** Bien (Saca su celular y mira los mensajes, están vacíos y guarda su celular) No tengo ningún mensaje de **Mike,** bueno, va monos.

Camine hacia el nuevo restaurante, el dueño me menciono que no habría ningún cambio, simplemente el cambio de animatronicos por actores, aunque dijo algo de reciclar y lo demás no hacia caso, **Alice** se veía rara, creo que eso de no verme 1 semana si le afecta, pero no me arrepiento, realmente quería viajar en montaña, y fue divertido, ¡Y mas cuando a Juan le cayo una nuez en la cabeza y una ardilla se la empezó a quitar! Aria lo que fuera por volver a ver eso, **Alice** saco su mochila y empezó a sacar un libro, no tenia un angulo para leer el titulo, esta ya es como la 4 vez que lo hace, ¿Que es lo que ella lee?

**Daniel:** ¿Que lees?

**Alice:** ¡Nada! (Esconde el libro)

**Daniel: Alice,** es como la quinta vez que me dices eso, vamos, dime lo que hay ah-

**Mike:** ¡Hey chicos!

**Alice:** Eh, **¡Mike!**

**Daniel:** (Susurrando) Oye.. ¡Oye!

**Mike:** (Confuso) ¿Que?

**Daniel:** (Con voz brusca y sarcástica) Creo que te atravesaron el estomago Wey

**Mike:** Uy, que gracioso. (Sarcastico)

**Alice:** A mi si me da gracia

**Mike:** A ti nomas.

Después de sacar mi arsenal completo de bromas hacia lo que le paso a **Mike** me detuve, después llegamos al **Strax Bear**, era muy parecido al **Freddy Fazbear**, pero con unos pocos cambios y cambio de color, se podía ver ya las familias salir y ir a sus autos para irse, esta vez con "regalos" del propio restaurante, argh, cuando yo iba a **Fazbear** nunca me daban mi bolsista de regalos, bueno, al menos me dan una muy buena paga, cuando entramos al restaurante estaba el **Show Stage** vació, mis instintos de Guardia paranoico se activaron un momento, pero ahí recordé que ya no hay animatronicos, por lo cual lo ignore, entonces encontré al dueño hablando con unos empleados, cuando nos vio menciono que se tenia que apurar y cuando acabe nuestro turno nos daría la paga, entones se fue rápidamente, ayudamos a los empleados a cerrar la tienda, cuando se fue el ultimo eran las 11:57 PM, entonces una de las mejores mesas la volvimos a preparar y los 3 nos sentamos.

**Daniel:** Bueno, hey **Mike.**

**Mike:** ¿Que pasa?

**Daniel:** (Voz gruesa y sarcástica) "Para la próxima no manches mas a los animatronicos con sangre plz"

**Mike:** (Risas) Debo de admitirlo, esa si me gusto.

**Daniel:** Si, soy un MAGICkarp

**Alice:** ¿Que es un MAGICkarp?

Los 2 nos pusimos serios y miramos a **Alice.**

**Alice:** ¿Que?

**Mike:** ¡¿No sabes lo que es un magickarp?

**Alice:** Eh.. no.

**Daniel:** Si tan solo aun tuviera mi crucifijo...

**Mike:** Perdiste mi respeto Ali- (Se escuchan toques en el armario)

**Daniel:** ¿Escucharon eso?

**Mike:** ¿Ah?

Pase hacia el lugar de los sonidos, provenían del armario, estire mi mano usando la perilla, en el entonces cae **Bonnie** **(N/A Como ya no hay 1.0 dire los nombres sin mas de los 2.0 sin el "2.0") **

**Daniel: ¿Bonnie?**

**Bonnie:** ¡Dragh! ¿¡Quien es el que limpia el lugar aquí!? ¿Oh? **¿Daniel?** ¿Ya es de noche a fuera?

**Mike:** Sep, (Mira su reloj) Acabo de empezar nuestro turno hace muy poco.

**Bonnie:** Esperen, creo que ya tengo una idea en donde están los demás

Caminamos hacia Parts/Service, es normal que muevan cada cierto tiempo a los animatronicos, pero mover los cada noche comienza a ser muy desesperante, hace 2 días **Bonnie** estaba en los baños, ese mismo día M**i**ke se llevo un susto para darse un infarto, o cuando encontré a **Freddy** en el armario, donde estaba arriba de unas cajas, casi lo confundí con el primer **Freddy** animatronico, ¡También casi me daba un infarto! Por muy amistosos que sean ahora los 2.0 con nosotros eso no quita que aun me pueden llegar a dar un infarto :c, luego de llegar a tal habitación estaba **Freddy** intentando salirse de una silla, pero estaba atado, le dijimos le otro día que no hicieran eso los empleados, pero no hicieron caso.

**Freddy:** Eh, ¿me podrían ayudar un poco?

**Bonnie** fue junto con **Freddy** y lo desato.

**Freddy:** Gracias, ¿Donde están los demás?

**Daniel:** No lo sabemos aun, apenas tuvimos suerte en encontrar a **Bonnie.**

**Alice:** Yo la busco (Se va a la cocina)

**Alice:** ¿Chica? ¿Ya te activaste?

(Se oyen ruidos provenientes dentro de un refrigerador viejisimo)

**Alice:** (Abre ese refrigerador en el cual cae Chica)

**Chica:** ¡Duaj! (Se levanta)

**Alice:** ¿En serio te pusieron en un refrigerador?

**Chica:** Eso creo.. ¿Y los demás?

**Alice:** Están cerca del **Show Stage**, yo me quedare aquí unos minutos, diles que fui al bañ-

**Chica:** ¿**Show Stage**? ¿Y eso que es?

**Alice:** Digo, el lugar donde hacen los shows

**Chica:** Ah, ok (Se va hacia **Show Stage**)

**Alice:** (Voltea hacia todas partes) Bien, no hay nadie

**(Alice** saca un libro con el titulo "Como conquistar a un chico")

**Daniel:** Entonces, ¡Le cayo una nuez en la cabeza y una ardilla le cayo en la cabeza atacándolo para tomar la nuez!

**Bonnie:** ¿Y después que paso?

**Daniel:** Pues cancelamos el viaje y se fue al hospital

**Mike:** ._.

**Daniel:** Aunque suene trágico no olvidare como paso.

**Chica:** ¿Chicos?

**Freddy:** Ah, ya estas aquí Chica

**Mike:** ¿Y **Alice** donde esta?

**Chica;** Dijo algo de baño y quien sabe que

Mire mi reloj, ya eran las 4;25, vaya, el tiempo si que pasa rápido, comencé a notar que no volví a ver a **Alice** en toda la noche, comencé a sospechar, estar en este restaurante solo me da malas experiencias cuando una persona esta sola, la empece a buscar por todo el restaurante , incluso en los baños, cuando camine por la cocina la logre encontrar, que estaba sobre una mesa leyendo otra vez ese libro raro, intente ver el titulo de lejos, ya me empezaba a dar mucha curiosidad el hecho de que ella no quería que leyera, aunque realmente no logre leerlo, suspire y decidí hablarle a **Alice.**

**Daniel:** Eh, **Alice,** ¿Estas bie-

**Alice:** ¡Ah! (Cierra el libro y tapa el titulo rápidamente) (Risa nerviosa) ¿Que pasa?

**Daniel:** ¿Por que estas aquí sola?

**Alice:** Ah, ¿Entonces me estas buscando :3?

**Daniel:** Bueno, técnicamente si, per-

**Alice:** ¡Entonces aquí me tienes! (Se abalanza sobre Daniel)

**Daniel: ¡Alice!** ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Quítate!

**Alice:** (Deprimida) Bueno...

**Daniel:** Oye, ¿Y de que trata tu libro ese?

**Alice:** ¿Que? ¡De nada! (Guarda su libro) El punto es qu- (Suena su celular) (Lo saca y mira la persona al que se lo envió, pone una cara seria y lee el mensaje)

**Daniel: ¿Alice?** ¿Paso algo malo?

**Alice:** Eh, **Dany,** ¿Que piensas sobre una pijamada?

**Daniel:** ¿Pijama da? **Alice,** no tenemos 12 años... ademas, ¡Esto es una jornada nocturna!

**Alice:** Bueno, ¿Entonces una diajada?

**Daniel:** Que no, ale, vamos con **Mike,** seguramente nos debe estar esperando..

Fui con **Alice,** que aun insistía sobre la "diajada" A veces siento que ella nunca cambiara, pero aun tengo esperanza, cuando llegue al **Show Stage** vi la mesa con unas pizzas y **Mike** comiéndosela toda, ¡No me dijeron nada de pizza! ¡Esa pizza sera mía!

**Mike:** (Comiéndose la pizza) Eh, **Daniel,** ¡Debes probar esto!... **¿Daniel?**

**Daniel:** Pizza...

**Mike:** ¿Estas bien?

**Daniel:** ¡PIZZA! (Se lanza sobre **Mike** y le quita la pizza mientras se la come el)

**Mike:** ¡Eh! ¡Ese era mi pedazo!

**Daniel:** Como dijiste, "ERA"

**Alice:** (Hacia Chica) ¿De donde consiguieron la pizza?

**Chica:** La cocine yo, en un principio estaba programada para cocinar, si no me equivoco, tiempo después desactivaron la función.

**Alice:** ¿Como recuerdas eso?

**Chica:** Tenemos chips de memorias, no olvidamos nada que hayamos visto al menos que se nos sea quitado.

**Bonnie:** Chicos, ¿Saben donde esta mi guitarra?

**Chica:** Yo no la vi, **Daniel,** ¿Tu la vist- (Su reacción fue de impresión a la ver toda la pizza desaparecida) ¿Y la pizza?

**Mike:** (Mira la mesa vacía de pizzas) Había un montón, ¿Donde esta? ¿Y **Daniel?**

Me encerré en la oficina, en esta si hay puertas, tome mi tableta y puse la cámara en el **Show Stage**, me sorprende que no hayan visto que me lleve toda la pizza, puse los pies sobre las mesas y me relaje, mientras tomaba un pedazo del montón de pizza que había acumulada, y entonces ahí me doy cuenta que si vale mucho la pena trabajar en turno nocturno en una pizzeria.

Ahora toda la pizza para mi.

* * *

><p><em>De las producciones de Xlac...<em>

_"**Fire**" _

_¡No te lo pierdas!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! Se hasta yo que este capitulo de inicio es muy raro, pero es prácticamente una introducción para que se hagan una idea de lo que tratara esta serie, ya no tendrá el toque de suspenso o misterio, simplemente la interracion de nuestros protagonistas y demás, pero claro, no dejare que todo el misterio se vaya. ¡JEJEJEJE!<strong>

**No hay preguntas.**

**¡Disculpo mucho si no es de interés este capitulo! ¡Estaré un poco a la "prueba" de redacción de este nuevo estilo!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	2. Carly

**_(N/A ¡Joder! "AaBb" Para esta)_**

**_Mi familia fue una de las mas respetadas en su momento, mi madre fue una de las mejores modelos y con varias peticiones de apariciones en las películas, según una vez me contaron, en 1987 fueron a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, ese día fue la tragedia mas grande para la familia, Uno de los animatronicos presento una falla grave en su sistema quitando le el lóbulo frontal a mi madre, por milagro se logro salvar, pero algo le afecto mucho, afecto algo que una modelo siempre debe de tener en cuidado, su apariencia, con el paso del tiempo desapareció su trabajo de modelo y tuvo que servir como ama de casa, debido a eso nuestra familia quería olvidar lo sucedido y no saber nada sobre la pizzeria, que aun por razones que no entendemos no logramos cerrar a prisión al dueño hijo de puta ese. Entonces, mi familia y yo decidimos largarnos de aquel estado, empezar desde 0._**

**_Entonces, aproximadamente en Secundaria grado conocí una nueva amiga, su nombre era Alice Kalish, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas casi al instante, pero había algo anormal en ella, cada vez que había una clase y pedían de portada un dibujo libre siempre se dedicaba a dibujar a un un chico, para mi era normal en un principio, pero solía dibujarlo con la misma ropa y con las mismas características, este era un chico en especial, yo curiosa por el caso le pregunte quien era, ella nunca me quiso contar, con mucho que insistiera solamente se negaba a hacerlo, aunque era acto sospechoso para mi, decidí ignorarlo, seguimos con nuestras vidas normales hasta los 16 años, en la preparatoria nos encargaron un trabajo especial de maqueta, por la cual la hice en la casa de Alice, en ese mismo día fui con Alice y en medio de la maqueta se fue al baño, yo esperándola me aburrí demasiado y decidí explorar lo mas mínimo su casa, entonces, un papel sobresalto de la basura._**

**_Yo estaba totalmente consciente de que era malo ver las cosas de los demás sin su supervision, pero realmente me logro tentar lo suficiente como para tomarlo, cuando apenas me di cuenta tenia aquel papel en mis manos, había pensado en ese momento en guardarlo, pero simplemente mis manos no querían soltar aquel papel y entonces deje llevarme por mi curiosidad._**

**_Lo ojee y vi cargos legales a Alice, cuando me voltee la vi a ella, parada viéndome leer aquel papel, pero estaba algo impresionada que me haya visto con eso, ¿Acaso ella hizo algo? Obviamente le pregunte enseguida, le exigí una respuesta, pero ella no daba ninguna, cuando estibe entrando en pánico ella nerviosa menciono que eran cargos porque ella era la victima de acoso, ¡¿De acoso!? No lo podía creer, pobre Alice pensé, después de ese tiempo la apoye mas de lo que debería hacer, debí recordare un poco del infierno que probablemente paso, entonces, varios años aun teniéndola como mejor amiga... _(N/A Amantes del yuri, les juro que si empiezan con su CarlyXAlice juro que les pateare el cu-) Aun recuerdo un poco lo que ella misma me dijo._  
><em>**

**"Eh.. Ese papel era de... Me había mudado aquí porque.. Mmm... ¡Me acosaban! ¡Si! ¡Solía ser acosada!"**

**_Pasaron las semanas, tenia mucho trabajo en la comisaria, por suerte hoy se me dio mi trabajo libre, lamentablemente me di la tarea de limpiar mi casa, en medio de eso encontré mi antiguo álbum escolar, llena de casi todos (Si no es que todo) Las fotos que me hice con todos mis amigos, y entre ella estaba una de Alice y yo, la nostalgia me dio, debo admitir, pero recordé cuando se mudo, entonces recordé instantáneamente sobre el acoso que sufría ella, no deje de pensarlo todo el día y investigue a que estado se mudo, gracias a mi trabajo de policía logre saber esa información fácilmente, ahí me logre enterar que volvió a su propio estado natal, la preocupación me inundo, y no deje de pensar que Alice estaba en peligro. Pasaron las semanas y no se me quitaba de la cabeza ese pensamiento, ¡A la mierda! Me dije cuando decidi hacer algo un poco extremo, como actualmente no hay nada que me pueda atar en este estado, me mudare hacia su estado natal._**

**_Cuando logre finalmente hacer que me cambiaran de estado hacia el estado donde se encontraba Alice estaba muy feliz, en cambio desapareció ese sentimiento cuando me di cuenta que el viaje mas rápido era en avión, ¡Odio los aviones! No me eh llegado a quitar las películas sobre que los aviones se estrellan, cuando apenas logre subir al avión (Que no fue nada fácil) logre calmarme, han pasado alrededor de 1 mes de lo de Alice, y siendo un acosador probablemente Alice aun siga sufriendo el acoso, tengo que impedir que eso suceda, recuerdo bien que cuando Alice me detuvo de leer completamente los cargos sufría un alto nivel de acoso la victima, ese acoso puede llegar a violación si no se le da un alto, y se que lograre detener al acosador._**

**_Cuando por fin llegue al estado estaba comenzando a esperar que me dieron los datos sobre los cargos de aquel acoso, donde no me dieron ninguna información,_****_ entonces no voy a esperar, tuve que convencer realmente para que me dieran la dirección de su trabajo, en el momento que me dijo que el trabajaba en aquel restaurante (Por alguna razón que no entiendo no era Freddy Fazbear Pizza, aunque estaba ubicado en el mismo sitio) Me fue un poco la impresión, pero me preocupe a la hora de que me entere que Alice también trabajaba allí, incremento el doble cuando me entere que era en turno nocturno, mi impresión empeoro terriblemente en el que en el historial de uno de sus compañeros permanecía un historial sobre un acoso, no llegaba a decir nombres de la victima o el acosador, ¡Pero seguramente es el mismo acosador quien acosaba a Alice! ¡Un acosador y su victima en la noche 6 horas solos no es buena idea para nada! Vi la hora, para este momento debieron concluir su turno, en unos cuantos minutos me brindaron la información de la ubicación de vivienda de Alice y su acosador, vivían algo lejos, pero cerré mi celular._**

**_Cuando justamente iba a salir hacia el asunto, obviamente no me dejaron ir, tenia que tragarme otra vez el papeleo, La peor parte, ¡Es que me entrenaron OTRA VEZ! Cuando logre probar que ya fui entrenada para ser policía me dejaron en paz por fin, al ver la hora ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, es mas, hasta lo perdí, suspire viendo mi reloj marcando las 9:47 PM A lo que probablemente siendo de turno nocturno lo mas probable es que estén de trabajo.._**

**_(_Mientras tanto)**

**Daniel: (Comienzo pizza) ¿Sabes? Trabajar en una pizzeria tiene sus ventajas**

**Mike: ¿De que? Por cierto, vayámonos ya, probablemente ya nos esperan.**

**Daniel: Pff, faltan 3 horas, relaja la raja.**

**Mike: (Sarcástico) Claro, Tu también relaja la raja, que ayer cuando casi nos íbamos prácticamente en el baño explotaste.**

**Daniel: ¡No me arrepiento! La pizza estaba bien hecha, (Susurra) ¡No puedo creer que un robot pueda hacer mejores pizzas que la propia pizzeria!**

**Alice: Chicos, aquí los fritos que pidieron (Junto con unos fritos)**

**Daniel: (Toma uno) ¡Bien!**

**Mike: Hey, Daniel (Toma uno de los fritos que tenia Alice), ¿Aun tienes ese juego de barajas de números y signos?**

**Daniel: Lo llevo siempre conmigo**

**Mike: ¡Echemos una partida los 3!**

**Alice: (Se sienta al lado de Daniel) ¡Claro!**

**Daniel: (Burlón) ¿Que decías sobre ir al trabajo?**

**Mike: "Relaja la raja, que faltan como 3 horas" ;)**

**Daniel: A si me gusta (Saca aquel juego de cartas y empieza a repartir)**

**_Lo mas probable es que hayan comenzado su jornada, por lo que lastimosamente no podre avisar a Alice, no estoy segura si se mando bien el mensaje de ayer, casi nunca pruebo los mensajes a larga distancia, el punto es que cuando llegue y prepare mi casa para que al menos este de mi gusto decidi dormir, teniendo un objetivo, evitar que Alice sea mas acosada por ese tal tipo. Y ESO es una promesa._**

**_Alice, Estoy en el caso._**

* * *

><p><em>¡Se ah subido un nuevo capitulo de la historia "<strong>Fire<strong>"_

_¡No te lo pierdas!_

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas:<strong>

**"Daniel x Mike"**

**R= (Suspirando) (Señala el dedo miedo disimuladamente) Ni aunque saliera Half Life 3 lo haría.**

**Ademas, esto es "Crónicas en Freddys" No "Corazón de metal con lenguas roboticas... En Freddys" (¡Mierda! Lo volví a hacer, ¡No lo puedo evitar! ¡Es un auto-instinto!) Ademas, odio el yaoi con toda mi alma.**

**"Poner un espacio por cada cambio de escena"**

**R= Cada cambio de escena lo suelo hacer (Pero debido a razones que no entiendo, estas separaciones se eliminan y se pasa como si nunca se hubieran puestos) A si que por el momento tratare de buscar una solución en un futuro.**

**¡Gracias por ver el 2 capitulo! Ademas, si esta valoracion sigue este paso no tardara en llevarse mi historia como prioridad y que "Fire" Se lleve lo secundario, ademas (Que espero nadie lo haya visto) Ayer o antier se publico un capitulo "Fantasma" Donde intente probar un nuevo estilo de narracion, sin embargo, el resultado no me gusto para nada, pero por saber su opinion lo habia decidido subir, obviamente, media hora despues me arrepenti y decidi eliminar aquel capitulo. Por lo que ahora sera el "Capitulo fantasma mas misterioso y innecesariamente mencionado jamas hecho".**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	3. La mentira

**Daniel:** (Sudando) Maldito seas, **Mike,** me acabas de rayar la jugada (Mientras come unas cuartas **(N/A Osea, tomar mas cartas para los que no sepan) **)

**Mike:** Jejejeje.

**Alice:** Cambio a Rojo (Pone una carta con el mismo numero que la anterior pero esta en roja)

**Daniel:** ¡Bien! ¡Te are el combo max- **(Bonnie** llega de la nada)

**Bonnie:** ¿Que es eso?

**Mike:** Un juego de mesa.

**Daniel:** Oh, como decía, ¡Mira mi com-

**Freddy:** ¿Juego de mesa? Solía oír mucho eso en algunas madres de mi audiencia.

**Daniel:** Si si, como decía, lanzare mi comb-

**Chica:** ¿Juego de mesa? ¡Yo jueg-

**Daniel:** ¡QUE HARÉ MI COMBO :(

Al final, logre hacer mi combo, doble turno, tenia muchas cartas de doble turno y fue la mejor combinación que hice, entonces cambie de lado de rotación y entonces saque mi "Come 4" y **Mike** comió 4, ¡Que satisfacción cuando te sale la jugada! Cuando termino la partida, que termino ganando **Alice,** me puse mas a hacer comer a **Mike** que a **Alice** y eso le dio la mayor ventaja, suerte que no aposte nada, bueno, cuando terminamos esa partida le tuvimos que enseñar a los 2.0 sobre los juegos de mesas, que **Freddy** y **Bonnie** desconocía mucho de cosas de como se juegan, menos **Chica,** aunque según ella solo conocía el Poker, el cual que yo no conozco ni lo mas mínimo, bueno, entonces estaba explicándoles mientras vi a **Alice** mirando su celular, tenia una cara preocupada, cuando termine de explicarles sobre el juego de mesa que tenia le dije que pasaba, y no, no me quiso decir nada, entonces decidí ignorarla.

**Daniel:** Mike, tengo una pregunta.

**Mike:** ¿Hmm?

**Daniel:** ¿Alguna vez cuando trabajabas hace mucho tiempo solías salir de la oficina?

**Mike:** Por nada del mundo decidía salir, digo, solo un idiota lo hace...

**Daniel:** :_. si claro... idiotas...

**Freddy:** Mi estimado amigo, ¿Nos puede prestar aquel juego que usted posee?

**Daniel:** ¿Para que?

**Freddy:** Quisiera que yo y mis compañeros intentar hacer una partida

**Daniel**: Ah, claro (Les da todas las cartas) Bueno, como te decía **Mike,** no es una idea tan estúpida.

**Mike:** Por favor, ¿Quien se saldría de el único lugar seguro de ese momento?

**Daniel:** Pues yo estoy vivo gracias a que salí de esa oficina.

**Mike:** ¿Que? ¿A caso saliste a las 5:59 AM o que?

**Daniel:** No, des que una vez paso qu- (Llega **Alice)**

**Alice:** Eh, **Dany,** quisiera acompañarte a tu casa hoy al finalizar la jornada.. (Risas nerviosa)

**Daniel:** ¿Ah? No. Como te decía **Mike,** enton-

**Alice:** ¡Vamos! ¡¿Que tan malo puede ser!?

**Daniel:** Llevando el punto que la ultima vez que lo hiciste terminaste quedándote en mi casa y ese mismo día te llevaste parte de mi ropa...

**Mike:** ¿En serio lo hizo?

**Daniel:** Lo bueno es que era ropa ya vieja.

**Bonnie:** (Mira el reloj de **Daniel)** Oh oh, Chicos, Ad-

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

**Daniel:** ... Y se van sin despedirse, que groseros.

**Mike:** Lo se, bueno, me tengo que ir temprano, hoy tengo que ver unas cosas, luego pido el salario mañana, ¡Nos vemos! (Se va corriendo)

**Daniel:** Bien, ahora.. un momento, ¡Mis cartas!

**(Daniel** corre hacia el **Show Stage**)

**Daniel: ¡Freddy!** ¡Mis cartas!

**Freddy:** _Oh.. si... aq-q-ui- tien-ess... _(Se apaga y se le caen las cartas)

**Daniel:** (Toma las cartas y las guarda en su mochila) Casi y casi se las queda.

**Dueño:** (Entrando) Vaya, **Mike** tenia prisa, no tomo su salario.

**Daniel:** Eh, pero a mi no se me olvida eh.

**Dueño:** Claro claro (Le da el salario a **Daniel** Y a **Alice)**

**Daniel:** Ale, me voy (Sale de la pizzeria)

**Alice: ¡Dany!** ¡Espérame! Tengo que contarte algo

(Los 2 conversan mientras van a sus casas)

**Daniel:** ¿Que pasa?

**Alice:** Bueno... ¿Recuerdas cuando me había tenido que mudar a otro estado?

**Daniel:** Aham...

**Alice:** Pues... puede.. tal vez... SOLO TAL VEZ... que una policía crea que tu me acosas y que te intente arrestar.

**Daniel:** Espera, ¿Que?

**Alice:** Eh... ¡Nada! ¡Que ese peinado tuyo se ve muy bien!

**Daniel:** No eso no, ¡Aunque gracias! Pero el punto es, ¿A que te refieres con intentar arrestarme? (Con sus manos toca sus hombros)

**Alice:** Jeje.. Bueno.. que como dije, ella cree que tu me acosas y que lo mas probable es que ella te int- (Sale un cubo que lleva un hilo atado, choca y se encaja en la espalda de **Daniel** electrocutan dolo y cae al piso aturdido)

**Alice: ¡Dany!**

**Carly:** (Sale de unos arbustos) ¡HA! Acosadores novatos, nunca se esperan la pistola eléctrica, nunca.

**Alice: ¿Carly?**

**Carly:** Tranquila, **Alz** **(N/A Apodo de Alice hecho por Carly) **Todo esta bien, Esta "bala" tiene la suficiente energía como para tranquilizar a un león con celo total, un humano es incapaz de resistirse contra la electricidad.

**Alice: ¿Dany?** (Lo ajita, pero aun no reaccione, pero **Daniel** respira)

**Alice:** Uf... (Aliviada)

**Carly:** ¿Que pasa? (Preocupada)

**Alice:** Puede.. que haya estado un poco... "Equivocada" cuando te dije lo de que me acosaban a mi (Teniendo a **Daniel** entre sus brazos en el suelo)

**Carly:** ¿A que te refieres?

**Alice:** Bueno.. pues...

(12 minutos después)

**Carly:** ¡¿QUE!? ¡¿ME DICES QUE ACABO DE DAR UNA GRAN CARGA ELÉCTRICA A UNA PERSONA INOCENTE, ADEMAS DE QUE FUE TU VICTIMA!?

**Alice:** Bueno.. Si lo dices de esa manera... pues si...

**Carly:** (Se agarra de la cabeza) ¡DIOS! ¡Si se enteran de esto me van a despedir!

**Alice:** ¿Y si no les dices nada?

**Carly:** ¡Notaran que no tengo una de estas municiones! ¡Me debías haber dicho que tu lo habías hecho en un principio!

**Alice:** ¡Bueno! ¡Pero tu fuiste el que le disparo!

**Carly:** Mira, **Alice,** me hiciste hacer un viaje de un estado a otro para nad,a ¡Y ademas que le disparara a un inocente! Mira, primero ayúdame llevarlo a su casa, y segundo, me AYUDARAS a explicar la munición gastada, OK?

**Alice:** Esta bien "Exigente"

**_¡Me acaba de hacer ir de un estado pensando para salvarla de lo que podría acabar como violación o secuestro organizado o incluso una venta de órganos en mercado negro, ¡PERO NOOO! Resulta que fue una mentira, estaría mas tiempo enojando me con ella si no fuera que tengo a su compañero aturdido por la electricidad, sera difícil explicarle esto a los demás, cuando logramos llegar a su casa me alivie un poco, en ello comencé a buscar en uno de sus bolsillos para encontrar las llaves de su casa..._**

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Alice:** ¿Que haces?

**Carly:** Busco sus llav- (Mira que **Alice** abrió la puerta) ¡¿Como lo lograste!?

**Alice:** Magia, (Mientras que en la espalda ocultando esconde una ganzúa) **(N/A Instrumento especial para poder abrir puertas con cerrojos)**

**Carly:** Mira, cuando terminemos de llevar a este tipo (Levantando a **Daniel** de los brazos) Tendremos que hablar de policía a ciudadana, ¿De acuerdo?

**Alice:** (Levanta de los pies a **Daniel)** No se llama "Tipo" tiene un nombre, ¿Sabes?

**Carly:** Ah, no recuerdo que le puedo preguntar sus nombres estando inconsciente...

**Alice:** Ah, yo tampoco sabia que la policía disparaba SIN PREGUNTAR

**Carly:** Cállate y ayúdame a llevarlo a su cama.

(Después de lograr ponerlo en su cama)

**Carly:** (Mirando enojada a **Alice)**

**Alice:** ¿Que?

**Carly: Alice,** me hiciste viajar de un estado a otro...

**Alice:** ¿Y?

**Carly:** (A punto de gritar, pero se calma unos momentos) Que por tu mentirita esa me hiciste viajar

**Alice:** Pues... ¿Oops?

**Carly:** ¿Sabes que? Estoy cansada, luego hablamos, ale, vayámonos, y no olvido que tu lo acosabas, a si que no te hagas la chistosa y también vete de la casa.

**Alice:** ¡Claro! ¡Adelanta te!

**Carly:** (Se detiene al lado de la puerta) Primero tu.

**Alice:** ¿Por?

**Carly:** Me aseguro de que no haces trampa

**Alice:** Clarooo (Pasa por la puerta y se queda de lado de la puerta de la barda)

**Carly:** Con a fuera me refiero completamente de la casa.

**Alice:** (Quejándose) "Aguafiestaaaass" (Se sale de la casa completamente)

**Carly:** (Cierra la puerta principal y sale de la casa, cerrando el de la barda)

**Alice:** Bueno, me tengo que i- **(Carly** sostiene el brazo de **Alice)**

**Carly:** No te hagas la graciosa, me acompañas a explicar lo de la munición

**Alice:** ¡¿Que!? ¡¿Por que!?

**Carly:** Menos quejas y mas explicaciones (Sostiene el brazo de **Alice** llevándola a la comisaria)

_**Cuando logre explicarle las situación no me dijeron nada malo, por mi gran nivel y fama que tuve como una de las mejores policías de mi estado no me quisieron ofender de cualquier tipo de manera, deje a Alice que se fuera a su casa, cuando yo llegue a la mía, llegue a mi casa y suspire, mirando el techo, no puedo creer que acabo de hacer un VIAJE, para nada, ya no hay vuelta atrás, entonces suspirando recordé que me dieron muchos archivos sin resolver cuando pregunte sobre el acoso que "sufría" Alice, decidí leerlos, en mi estado ya no hay casi ni crímenes, desde que mis familiares murieron no tengo nada que hacer en ese estado, supongo que quedarme aquí esta bien, entonces, mientras veía la gran cantidad de crímenes sin resolver (Donde la mayoría el culpable era fácil de detectar) Hubo un nombre que me dejo piel de gallina, El caso se llamaba "La quemadura del 14"**_

_**Paso en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, que sobresalía ese nombre de los documentos normales, mientras lo veía una de las victimas fue Alice, marcaron como causa accidental y no se vio mucho mas, la verdad no pude sacar ningún tipo de conclusión, y eso que soy buena en eso, tal vez este viaje no haya sido tan malo del todo, mientras mire el dueño era diferente, no tarde en llegar a la comisaria a pedir el historial sobre Freddy Fazbear Pizza, que estaba en una sección algo vieja, entonces vi una cosa rara, la muerte de 2 dueños el mismo año, no siempre hay mucha coincidencia, comencé a buscar entre los sospechosos, entre ellos estaba la victima de Alice y la propia Alice, no entendía mucho porque, en cambio, su abogado logro marcarlo como inocentes en todo momento, sus argumentos tenían bastante lógica. Me dará mucho gusto resolver ese caso, pero por ahora lo dejare como pendiente.**_

_****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****_

_**Bueno, supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer en mi otro estado, sin familiares y sin "amigas" de verdad (Donde la mayoría prefieren mas una patata que estar conmigo) Supongo que empezar de 0 no es tan mala idea, con mi nivel policial provoco mas respeto que en mi otro estado, tal vez no sea tan malo, tal vez el destino quiere que este aquí, mientras, tenia un boleto de emergencia para cuando acabara el caso y el presunto "acosador" fuera arrestado para volver a mi estado, pero, si lo pienso bien, me gusta este lugar, entonces decidí guardarlo y preferí vivir aquí ahora, entre las cosas que tengo que hacer para mañana debo de una de ellas tener que disculparme con el tipo ese que le dispare, suerte que no use las que si son mortales, si no hubiera tenido serios problemas. Bueno, esta decidido, me quedo aquí.**_

_¡No puedo creer lo que paso! ¡La "Aguafiestas" le disparo a **Dany!** Menciono que el disparo no era mortal, por lo que intente tranquilizarme, cuando la considere perdonada por lo que ella hizo, ¡Me hizo irme de la casa de **Dany!** ¡¿Esta loca o que!? Una cosa es dispararlo a **Dany** y otra es no dejarme estar con el, hoy tendré que llegar temprano a su casa para ver si esta bien, menciono ella que para esta mañana debería de estar despierto, aunque realmente me tienta ir con **Dany** no debo, aun no consigo mis ganzúas profesionales, desde que **Dany** mejoro su cerrojo de la casa principal no eh logrado abrirlo, espero que esa compra por Internet llegue pronto._

(Mientras tanto)

**Daniel:** (Despertándose levemente) (Oliendo un olor a quemado) _Chica... creo que se te quemo la pizza..._ (Se vuelve a dormir)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas o Menciones <strong>

**"No te metas con otras historias"**

**R= No tengo ningún tipo de problema que los fans de otras historias vengan a molestarse conmigo, ademas que en dicho tienen el derecho de hacerlo, y si, lo mas probable es que lo siga haciendo (Mi libertad de expresión es mas fuerte que yo) Por lo cual estoy dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de mis "verdades" (Por no decir auto-instinto) Ademas, en mi manera de ver las cosas por mucho que me echen arena nada me detiene mientras haya gente que se enganche (Por que si no fuera a si, ¿Para que molestarse en hacer algo si a fin de cuentas nadie le interesa y/o nadie le gusta? Mejor me lo guardaría para cuentos cuando se pidiera de tarea.**

**"¡Si te enojas te harás anciano!"**

**R= En mis tiempos, cuando uno se hacia anciano se consideraba Guerrero Sabio (No de corazón por que ya se estaba pudriendo :v)**

**"¿Como son tus OCS" **

**R= Mis OCS (Que son todos aquellos que no pertenecen al FNAF original, osea, si, Mike no es mi OC, ya que pertenece a FNAF) Nunca me a gustado que la gente exagere haciendo una historia en el que todo un párrafo diga caracteres físicos o visuales de uno mismo (Eh visto gente que se a logrado montar un capitulo entero explicando su vestimenta y apariencia) Pero como supongo de base principal (Menos la vestimenta, ya que se a mencionado la vestimenta que usan dependiendo de lo que trabajan) Entonces, como base de mis OCS serian...**

**Daniel: Blanco, cabello negro y ojos negros**

**Alice: Blanca, Cabello café, y ojos rosados**

**Carly: Blanca, cabello negro y ojos purpuras/morados**

**Jack: Blanco, cabello negro y ojos cafés.**

**Por muy racista que parezca, pues, no me considero al menos una persona racista xD**

**Para mejorar la lectura gracias a "Weresoul" (Usuaria con nick masculino pero aun a si es Chevere!) Logre hacer la "Cortina" Que es "**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*" Y si, por mucho que se quejen nada me detendrá usar eso de cortina._****

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	4. ·!

No se exactamente que estaba pasando, solo se que estaba en esa oficina, ademas no dejaba de sentir raro en la espalda, como si algo eléctrico me hubieran dado,Estaba temblando sin parar, mirando hacia los lados cada cierto tiempo donde transcurra, saque mi tableta, miraba "**Show Stage**" no sabia como llegue aquí, ni siquiera poco antes, solo se que estaba en mi antigua oficina, con aquellas 2 puertas, no estaba nadie ya en "**Show Stage**" Mi humor no hubiera empeorado si es que no hubiera ningún animatronico visible, veía todas las cámaras, por razones que no entendía la energía estaba en "-13%" No entendía nada, pero solo sabia que tenia que cuidarme, podía usar las puertas a mi gusto, y eso hice, no volví a abrir ninguna vez la puerta una vez que la cerré, el sudor me llegaba, yo solo quería saber donde estaban ellos, no era capaz de soltar la tableta, estaba hundido en miedo, incapaz de al menos mover las piernas, simplemente no podía.

No tarde en ver "**Pirate Cove**" No estaba **Foxy,** estaba abierta la cortina, esperando los furiosos golpes en mi puerta no sonaba nada, vi las cámaras, tampoco lo vi, hasta que no dejaba de cambiar de cámara a cámara encontré por fin algo, una silueta, no podría ser un animatronico, miraba a la cámara, solo la veía negra, dejo de mirarme y camino hacia la cocina, en la que puse inmediatamente y prácticamente pegue mi oído para escuchar cualquier sonido,se podía escuchar pasos, cada vez mas cerca de la cámara, para que segundos después se dejara de escuchar algo, cambia hacia la cámara mas cercana donde se puede ver de frente todo, estaba esa silueta pero se podían ver aun los detalles, distingo un sombrero y un uniforme, usaba su gorro a su favor para taparse la cara ante la cámara, camino hacia la cámara, casi grite, después se hackeo la cámara, no lograba volver a hacerle funcionar, baje la tableta y verifique las puertas cerradas.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Estaba sudando, no podía resistir mucho mas la tensión, quise levantarme, pero simplemente mis piernas no querían reaccionar, volví mi tableta, se termino aquel hackeo y no estaba allí, puse la cara de lado y solo se podía ver aquella persona con el gorro mirando hacia la cámara, pero su maldito gorro no me permitía ver bien su cara, llegue a desesperarme, simplemente quería no sufrir mas, pero no logre nada, empece a respirar profundamente y comenzar a relajarme, necesitaba hacerlo, estoy seguro aquí, empece a mirar otra vez la cámara y no estaba, entonces mi corazón latió, oprimí aquel botón de luz, y se podía ver la sombra de aquella persona enfrente de la puerta, me asuste iendo un poco para atrás, pero recupere la energía, solo no dejaba de oprimir aquel botón de luz esperando que se dejara de ver, pero no paraba.

Después de oprimir varias veces ese botón desapareció aquella sombra, vi las cámaras, y se podía ver por la 2 cámara de mi lado derecho su espalda, tenia largo cabello, luego comenzó a desaparecer en la oscuridad, baje la tableta y intente volver a tranquilizarme, para oír unos ruidos raros atrás de mi, fue difícil pero logre obligarme voltear para atrás, donde se podía ver todo lo que quedaban de los 1.0. solamente los disfraces, donde solo estaban un poco dañados, en una posición de muerte o cadáveres, no deje de mirarlos, viendo sus ojos sin endoesqueleto, que eso no me tranquilizaba para nada, trague mi saliva y empece a buscar aquella persona de nuevo.

Mire las demás cámaras, vi "**Show Stage**" Donde no estaba nadie, por primera vez quería sentirme en un momento normal, entonces volví a buscar a aquella persona, cuando apenas me doy cuenta, "**Pirate Cove**" Sus cortinas estaban cerradas, se veían recién cerradas, busque por las demás cámaras y si, probablemente aquella persona se encerró en aquella habitación, moví de un lado la tableta y volví a tocarme la frente, estaba prácticamente ardiendo a no mas poder, seguí buscando las demás cámaras, volví a ver "**Pirate Cove**" Y seguía sin moverse nada, baje mi tableta y mire al techo, mire aquel póster con unas palabras escritas con "CELEBRATE!" Donde las caras de animatronico estaban rasgadas, volví a intentar levantarme pero simplemente no pude, mire mi energía, "-73%" Miraba la hora, "5:42 AM" Bien, hubiera muerto si fuera el contador normal, mientras me sentí aliviado y seguro de mi mismo volví a ver las cámaras.

Tenia una sonrisa en mi boca cuando veía que faltaban 13 minutos para que tocara el timbre, no podía evitar la felicidad, entonces volví a mirar "**Pirate Cove**" para ver que tal, entonces, no había nadie, la cortina abierta y aquella cortina tenia escrita "_Lo siento" _Escrita con sangre, baje mi tableta rápidamente para ver la puerta izquierda, donde no dejo de oírse golpes, mire mi reloj, vamos vamos... "5:59 AM" Estoy tan cerca... debo lograrlo... No dejaba de sonar aquellos golpes en la puerta, casi iba a llorar, entonces.

*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping*... _**¡NOOOOOUUUUU!**_**_  
><em>**

_****_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_****_

Me alegre, había acabado mi turno, estaba a levantarme para irme, cuando simplemente seguían los golpes, mi alivio se fue y vi hacia la puerta, no se dejaba de escuchar aquellos golpes, no dejaba de golpear la puerta, entonces mire la energía "-95%" Y seguía subiendo **(N/A En matemáticas avanzadas si un numero con "-" y se sube seguira subiendo siendo menos, osea, seria "-96") **No pasaba nada, simplemente seguían aquellos golpes, tapaba mi orejas tratando en pensar en algo, no podía correr, simplemente mis piernas no podían, comencé a llorar no dejaba de pedir ayuda a gritos, cuando de repente...

*Poooouuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm*

Toda la energía se apago, dejando solo un poco de visibilidad en mi oficina. baje un poco mis manos esperando que algo pasara, por un momento me sentí a salvo, entonces escuche unos pocos pasos.

Se escuchaba una música, era la que solía tocar **Freddy 1.0**, mire hacia la izquierda, y no deje de sentirme impresionado por lo que lograba ver.

Era **Alice,** sus ojos rosas se tornaron muy brillantes pero con color rosa oscuro proporcionando luz propia, era un poco leve para ver un poco de su cintura para arriba y su sombrero, parecía sostener algo en la mano, como una caja de música, en la que reproducía aquella canción, un poco después de que avanzaba la música todo absolutamente se apago, incluso aquellos ojos, era incapaz de ver, solo podía ver un poco las entradas, mientras aun podía escuchar pasos, cuando me tranquilice un momento escuche algo raro.

Era **Alice** que se lanzo hacia mi quitando mi manga izquierda y mi chamar-

_!&$/&·"/("·&()2!·%/"!_

(Estática)

* * *

><p><strong>!·&amp;!(("·:**

**"%!·&!·/!%! &$&!·! !"%&"$% "**

**R= !"·!& " ·"!%!·!% ( !"$!%·! %!· ! !·% )**

**" !·%·!%! /&·"· "**

**R= !·%! /$&"! !·%"!& **

**¡"&%"·" ! ¡ &$/· !**


	5. ITS ME

Después, fui tirado al suelo, era incapaz de moverme, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo simplemente no podía, entonces **Alice** se acercaba mas a mi, por momentos ell-

Entonces me desperté.

Me vi en mi cama aun portando mi uniforme de Seguridad, mirando a mis lados confundido no había nadie, me pare y vi la hora, 12:16 PM, mierda, me desperté demasiado tarde, debería estar en trabajo en este momento, cuando corrí por mi mochila preparando mis cosas, que estaban muy movidas, decidí ver eso luego y me asegure de tomar todo lo necesaria, mis llaves estaban en la mesa, las tome y cuando estuve a punto de irme vi por el espejo en el cual tenia mi ropa totalmente quemada por la parte de la espalda, me quite la mochila y vi mas fijamente, tenia 2 agujeros, suspire, recordando que fui disparado ayer, realmente no tenia tiempo para esto y me fui corriendo hacia la pizzeria.

Mientras estaba corriendo apresurada-mente miraba mi celular, en donde tenia un total de 435 mensajes, y 63 llamadas perdidas, obviamente, eran de **Alice,** volviendo a suspirar me encontré con el dueño a unas calles lejanas de la pizzeria.

**Daniel:** (Se detiene) (Agitado) Lo siento, hubo un problema y tuve que llegar tarde.

**Dueño:** Oh, (Toma el hombro de **Daniel)** No te preocupes, los demás ya empezaron su turno, debes apresurarte, dijeron algo de cerrar totalmente las puertas principales a las 1:00 AM, bueno, suerte, tengo mucha prisa sobre los futuros juguetes de Straxs, Adiós (Se va apresurado)

Realmente pase que tendría realmente muchos problemas con el dueño. el momento en el que fue me puse otra vez en el camino, en la lejanía ya podía ver aquella pizzeria, la cual la puerta principal estaba abierta, cuando llegue abrí la puerta suspirando, mientras caminaba buscando a los demás veía **Alice** hablando con la que parecía ser una policía, podía ver en el fondo a **Mike** manteniendo la puerta de servicio cerrada, era obvio lo que hacia, haciendo que los animatronicos no salieran, cuando vi eso entonces me metí en el plan, caminando hacia **Alice** y esa policía.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Carly:** Oh, Bueno, supongo que no vendrá, se me hace tarde, ad- (Ve a **Daniel)**

**Carly:** ¡Oh! Disculpe las molestias y por entrar en su horario de trabajo (Sacando un papel) Fui la responsable de su disparo con un Taser ayer **(N/A Arma electrificada, en vez de usarse para matar se usa para aturdir)**, quisiera pedir disculpas personales y oficiales, para reparar los daños de su uniforme se le dio a usted y al dueño del lugar una paga para pagar aquellos gastos.

**Daniel:** Oh.. (Toma aquel papel) (Lo lee)

**Daniel:** (Mira disimuladamente a **Mike** tratando de mantener aquella puerta) Agradezco mucho esto, pero me lamento realmente que no se le permite estar aquí a estas horas.

**Carly:** Nuevamente me disculpo, Ya me voy (Se va por la puerta principal)

**Alice:** (Corre hacia las puertas principales cerrándolas totalmente) Uf... (Suspirando)

**Mike:** (Aliviado, se descuida y **Bonnie** sale haciendo caer a **Mike)**

**Bonnie:** ¿Hola?

**Mike:** (Levantándose cansadamente) Estuvo cerca...

**Daniel:** ¿Que paso mientras no estaba?

**Alice:** (Después de mirar abajo mira a **Daniel,** se abalanza sobre **Daniel)** ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

**Daniel:** (Quitándose a **Alice)** ¿Que?

**Mike: Alice** me contó que por ella te dispararon con una Taser.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

¡¿Taser!? ¡Dios! No recuerdo muy bien, ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido, esa sensación eléctrica por mi espalda en aquella pesadilla tal vez era la Taser haciendo efecto, tal vez eso explicaría porque me levante en mi casa, tal vez ellas me llevaron, suspire, entonces pregunte que hacia una policía aquí, respondieron que venia a disculparse conmigo, como no vine decidió esperarme, ahí fue cuando los animatronicos se activaron, le avisaron primero a **Freddy** y **Chica,** pero como estaban hablando en aquella sala no pudieron avisarle a **Bonnie** y ella quería salir, entonces ahí fue cuando yo aparecí.

**Mike:** Osea, en resumen, a sido un duro Viernes.

**Alice:** Si, pero bueno, ¡Al menos llegaste a tiempo a ayudarnos **Dany!**

**Freddy:** (Asomándose desde **Show Stage**) ¿Ya se fue?

**Mike:** Si.

**Freddy** bajo y noto rápidamente mi quemadura de la ropa en mi espalda, rápidamente me pregunto.

**Freddy:** ¿Acaso los humanos pueden tener fusiles rotos?

**Daniel:** ¿Ah? No, no tenemos fusibles, mi chamarra se quemo.

**Freddy;** ¿¡Y la causa de eso!?

**Daniel:** Bueno, por que ALGUIEN (Mirando a **Alice)** Provoco de que fuera disparado

**Alice:** ¡Hey! ¡Si ella había disp- **(Chica** llega)

**Chica:** Un momento, ¿Que dispararon a **Daniel?**

**Mike:** Sep, una policia

**Chica:** (Impresionada) Ah, ¿Por que?

**Daniel:** Aun no lo se, a si que, **Alice,** dime por- (Se marea)

**(Daniel** ve a **Golden** tirado en el suelo, con forma de cadáver, mientras escucha palabras intendibles viendo en las paredes "ITS ME" Con sangre)

**Mike: ¿Daniel?**

**Alice: Dany,** ¿Te sientes bien? (Mirando a **Daniel)**

**Daniel:** Eh, si si, solo... que me maree un momento (Dejo de ver aquellas cosas)

No se que paso en ese momento, sentí una sensación larga, como si hubiera dado 50 vueltas en le planeta en 1,2 segundos, entonces cuando recobre el paso deje de ver aquellas..¿ "Alucinaciones"? No sabría decir, pero se que algo debió ocasionar eso, entonces cuando logre convencer a los demás que estaba bien comenzamos a hacer lo de siempre, **Alice** seguía viendo su libro con detalle mientras **Mike** estaba en su celular mirando unas cosas, los animatronicos paseaban por el lugar, ya que los veía por medio de las cámaras, mientras revisaba, vi a **Bonnie** mirando curiosa una pintura de una calle pintada para niños, ignore eso, pero mientras los demás se movían me empece a preocupar que **Bonnie** se haya descompuesto, ya que no se nada de reparar robots, entonces decidí levantarme y ver que pasaba con ella, cuando llegue me noto y decidió seguir viendo aquella pintura de esa calle.

**Daniel:** ¿Que haces?

**Bonnie:** (Señalando aquella pintura) ¿A si es en la calle?

Aquella pintura mostraba cualquier mentalidad sobre el mundo de un niño, mostrando todo colorido (Y obviamente el color pasándose de las rayas) Todos felices y bla bla bla, Creo que supongo que **Bonnie** nunca a visto el"exterior" Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿De donde fueron creados ellos? Me quedaba pensando eso mientras que **Bonnie** me volvió a preguntar, entonces toque mi barbilla mirando el techo.

**Daniel:** A si de feliz al menos no, mira, estas cosas (Señalando construcciones) Están, pero estas (Marcando lo feliz de aquella pintura) No siempre están, veras, ay veces que el humano no siempre es feliz y su negatividad puede "contagiar" el ambiente.

**Bonnie:** ¿"Contagiar"?

**Daniel:** Si, un ejemplo, si estuviera triste lo mas probable es que **Alice** también estuviera triste, osea, dependiendo de las emociones pueden "infestarse" en los demás.

**Bonnie:** ¿Y que mas ay ahí fuera?

**Daniel:** Ademas de restaurantes como esos, casas, escuelas, negocios, bosques...

**Bonnie:** Interesante, ¿Crees que algún día el dueño nos dejara pasear?

**Daniel:** Pues...- (Llega **Mike)**

**Mike: **Eh, **Daniel,** Chica hizo unas pizzas, ¿Vas a venir?

**Daniel:** ¿¡Pizzas!? ¡Claro!

Preferí realmente no tener que contestarle a **Bonnie,** porque ella parecía estar "entusiasmada" por el exterior del restaurante, bueno, supongo que si yo hubiera sido un 1.0 no me hubiera gustado eso de estar en el día cantando canciones y estar solos en la noches por 27 o incluso mas años, por lo que probablemente preferí no darle una respuesta porque dudo un MONTÓN que el dueño los saque a "pasear", por lo que preferí realmente no decirle nada, mientras que podía ver que Chica estaba cocinando unas nuevas pizzas, impaciente me senté en mi mesa cerca del "**Show Stage**" mientras que **Alice** leía aquel libro, que le tapo la portada con papel de otra cosa, y cuando intentaba asomarme simplemente ella cerraba el libro mientras me miraba extrañamente, igual, ni que me gustaran los libros.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

Mientras estaba esperando aquellas pizzas me puse a pensar lo del sueño que tuve, mientras pensaba en ello simplemente tenia varios escalofríos, pero bueno, al menos espero que con el dinero que me dio aquella policía pueda comprarme algo bueno, y también debo esperar a por mi uniforme nuevo, que ni siquiera serviría ya que no tarda para que nos den el uniforme de invierno, que "Se supone" que debería de ser mucho mas caliente para no morirse de frió, que el frió ya se puede sentir mucho por las mañanas, no puedo ni imaginar ni un poquito como se la a de pasar la gente que se le olvida el paraguas en estas fechas, tomando en cuenta en que debo de ver las noticias por si llueve, ya que, Agua + Frió = Caca, a si que debo ponerme al tanto de eso.

**Mike:** Creo que la pizza ya esta lista.

**Chica:** (Llegando con un montón de pizza) ¡Listo!

**Daniel:** ¡Bien! (Toma uno de los trozos de pizza)

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

(Horas después...)

(Mientras en el sótano..)

(Entre el gran montón de basura)

(Se logra ver salir algo..)

**(POV General)**De aquel montón de basura enorme salio una figura muy extraña, con forma de un humana, esta rápidamente se puso vendas en la cabeza y otra como bufanda, la cosa extraña también se puso vendas en los puños y en los pies, entonces cuando escucho los ruidos que provenían de los Guardias rápidamente lanzo un gran grito, en el que se podían ver sus ojos rojos destellando en ellos, y el grito entre si, se logro perder en el sonido del timbre de la jornada, por lo que nadie logro escucharlo...

_*Ping* *Ping* ***Puuaajjj*** *Ping*...* *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

Todos los animatronicos volvieron a su lugar, por lo que acabo nuestro turno, cuando llego el dueño nos pago a todos, sentí un miedo cuando era la hora de darme la paga pensando que diría algo, pero no, el me dio una sonrisa como siempre lo hace y me dio el dinero, aun no me sorprendo el gran trabajo que realmente tengo, digo, tal vez no fue lo mejor en un principio, contando que alguna que otra vez estuve a punto de morir, pero siendo la muerte de todos los 1.0 ya no hay ninguna razón por la que tenga que tener miedo, aunque sigo con **Alice** no creo que me haga nada, aunque el sueño sigue dándome escalofrió, pero bueno...

¿Que podría salir mal?

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas o menciones<strong>

**"¿Que paso con Roxy (Foxy 2.0)**

**R= Destruida por Foxy en los primeros capítulos después de la aparición de los 2.0 (No fue reparada debido a que sufrió también el destino de Foxy, la soledad)**

**"Podria decirte algunas cosas sobre la secuela"**

**R= Pff, ademas de ser escritor creativo (O persona-sin-nada-que-hacer a secas) Soy Gamer, por lo cual pasarse la información sobre esta secuela seria insultar a mi madre y escupir le en sus ojos (Bueno, exagere un poco con eso) A si que yo mismo especule cada cosa y para todo eh tenido una teoría sobre esto, claramente soy muy fanático de esta "saga"**

**"¿Violaron a Daniel? .-."**

**R= ¿Psicologicamente? Tal vez, ¿Físicamente y realmente? Intacto.**


	6. La cosa

**(Mike** y **Daniel** van de camino hacia la pizzeria, hace mucho frió)

**Mike:** (Temblando) Brr... Hace demasiado frió...

**Daniel:** Te daré la solución, ¡Ponte las putas mangas!

**Mike:** ¡No! ¡Debo ser fuerte! (Con las mangas hasta los hombros)

**Daniel:** A si era de chico, y cuando hacia eso normalmente estaba enfermo semanas, al menos era una buena forma de no encontrarme con **Alice,** pero era muy molesto estornudar o toser.

**Mike:** PBlabla bl- (Sale una gran brisa de frió) BBrrrr... (Temblando)

**Daniel:** ¿Que decías sobre las mangas?

**Mike:** Que no...

**Daniel:** Como quieras, igual, al menos da de santos que no nieva.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

(Llegan a la pizzeria)

La pizzeria se preparaba para las decoraciones navideñas, se adelantaron algo temprano, no a pasado ni la mitad del mes y ya empiezan con eso, aunque bueno, al menos espere que lo hicieran mucho mas temprano, como casi todas las casas y mercados entre otros, es curioso como pensar que un tipo te ve y te entrega cosas que desconoces y sabe cuando uno se esta despierto viéndolo desde la perspectiva a mi edad ya no es tan bonito pensar en eso, a veces ser un niño si era bueno, aunque no diré que mi edad no tiene ventajas...

**Dueño:** ¡Feliz "No" Navidad!

**Daniel:** ¿Ya se prepararon para la navidad?

**Dueño:** ¡Claro!

**Mike:** Ajam, ¿Y que traerá de nuevo?

**Dueño:** Bueno, mande a comprar disfraces para los actores representando la navidad y haremos lo mismo que en halloween.

**Daniel.** Ajam, bueno, da igual, ¿Y **Alice?** (Mirando a su alrededor)

**Dueño:** Ah si, se reporto enferma hoy, me envió a mi por coreo esta carta, ella dijo que no la abriera y que se la entregase a ti (Saca una carta rosa y se le da a **Daniel)**

**Daniel:** Oh, (Toma la carta) Bueno, luego la veré (La guarda)

**Dueño:** Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que preparar algunas cosas, nos vemos (Se va)

Entonces toda la pizzeria se cerro, como ahorro de energía se torno un poco mas leve la luz para casi no gastar nada, obviamente **Mike** y yo esperamos a que Chica se activara para prepararnos un montón de pizza, ¡Aun no puedo creer que una robot pueda cocinar! ¡Y que cocine bien! Para que el mundo muestre el odio que me tiene **Chica** se activo como la ultima, mientras lo demás seguían paseando, **Mike** logro tomar conversación con **Freddy** mientras yo estaba con **Chica** en la cocina esperando que terminara la pizza.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Chica:** ¿Ingredientes?

**Daniel:** Peperoni

**Chica:** ¿Doble queso?

**Daniel:** No

**Chica:** Bien. (Saca una gran masa aplanando la)

**Daniel:** (Saca la carta de **Alice)** Haber que hay aquí...

**Daniel:** (Saca una foto) Oh, parece que se fotografió mal, (La revuelve mientras se vuelve mas clara la imagen) Haber... esto es un- (La tira al suelo inmediatamente tapándose la nariz)

**Chica:** (Nota el nerviosismo de **Daniel)** ¿Que pasa?

**Daniel:** Na-nada... (Pisa la imagen y sin verla la toma y la rompe en varios pedazos a la basura)

Dios... ¿A caso **Alice** no le da vergüenza hacer esas cosas?

(Mientras tanto, en la casa de **Alice)**

**Carly: Alice...** Cuando me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda inmediata, pensé que te asaltaban o algo...

**Alice:** ¡Dije que necesitaba ayuda! (Salida y con una manta alrededor de ella)

**Carly:** Si.. ¡¿Pero para abrirte la puerta!?

**Alice:** Es que necesito irme a trabajar, se me hace tarde.

**Carly:** No te preocupes, te reporte enferma, a esas condiciones no se debe de trabajar, y vete mejor a dormir, (Sacando unos documentos) Tengo que resolver varios casos hoy, la mayoría son fáciles pero toman tiempo de pedir permisos y blah blah que no entender-

**Alice:** (Arrastrándose hacia la puerta)

**Carly:** (Cierra la puerta) Que no.

**Alice:** ¡Meeehhh!

**Carly:** (Suspira) ¿Por que quieres ir a trabajar?

**Alice:** ¡Para ver a **Dany!**

**Carly:** ¿En serio?

**Alice:** ¡Si!

**Carly:** Sabes, croe que deberías calmar tus "hormonas" No es que lo estuvieras acosando desde la niñez hasta en su propio trabajo.

**Alice:** No es "acosar" es "Amarlo secretamente"

**Carly:** ¿Y su sinónimo seria "Llevármelo a mi casa y atarlo en el sótano"?

**Alice:** Sep.

**Carly:** Pff, mira, tu solo quédate aquí, tengo que ordenar esto, ni se te ocurra irte, pero primero necesito ir al baño, ¿Por donde es?

**Alice:** (Marca hacia al baño)

**Carly:** Gracias (Se va al baño)

**Alice:** (Intenta irse por la puerta pero no tiene energía) Bff.. Para la próxima pediré un taxi (Tratando de calentar sus manos)

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

(Mientras en la pizzeria)

**Daniel:** Ya no puedo mas (Tirando uno de los trozos de pizza)

**Mike:** Hasta que me dejas algo (Toma lo que queda)

**Daniel:** Bueno, iré al baño, y por cierto **Chica,** ¡Muy buenas las pizzas!

**Chica:** ¡Gracias!

**Daniel:** (Camina hacia los baños para lavarse las manos)

¡La pizza es deliciosa! ¡No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 18 años desde que nací y aun me guste! Que suerte que este lugar sigue siendo una pizzeria, no me lo imaginaria este empleo sin pizzas, o peor aun, ¡Sin animatronicos que me quieran asesinar! Aunque bueno, mas que asesinarme esos ya murieron, ahora que lo pienso los 2.0 son algo "Exclusivos" aun no entiendo perfectamente porque los 1.0 y los 2.0 se odiaban, bueno, eso de que si alguien viniera a quitarme mi trabajo después que yo trabaje mas tiempo aquí también me haría enojar, pero bueno, el punto es qu-

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

De repente vi la puerta del sótano abierta, baje a revisar con mi lampara, pensé que por fin habían reparado a **Roxy,** pero no, seguía en lo que seria su "Tumba" permanente entre los pedazos que quedan de los 1.0, debió ser **Bonnie** o **Freddy** que quizo explorar un poco, saque la tableta para ver donde estaban todos, en el "**Show Stage**" Estaba **Mike** y **Chica** viendo comer a **Mike, Bonnie** seguía viendo aquella pintura y **Freddy** estaba en los baños mirando hacia dentro, todo era normal hasta que note que la energía se estaba sobre usando, no entendí porque, no dejaba de acabarse la energía, vi el uso y estaba casi gastándose toda al mismo tiempo. Claramente decidí ver quien gastaba tanta energía.

Mientras iba fui por la derecha, no quería darle toda la vuelta a la pizzeria, veía como se usaba la luz en las ventiscas, mientras me acerque escuche varios pasos a la lejanía, cuando llegue a la oficina por los conductos la energía estaba casi agotada, obviamente no era normal, alguien debió gastarla, corrí hacia los demás para avisarles y poder decirles sobre la situación, pero algo raro pasaba, sentía una sensación... extraña, la cual no me da ninguna buena espina, mayor razón para avisarle a los demás, aunque casi me caigo mas de una vez logre llegar hacia los demás...

**Daniel:** ¡Chicos!

**Mike:** (Deteniéndose de comer la pizza) ¿Que pasa?

**Daniel:** Estaba viendo la tableta y ento-

*Poooooouuuuummmmmmmm*

La pizzeria casi caía en total oscuridad, lograba diferenciar quien era quien pero ver cosas como mesas era mucho mas difícil de identificar, entonces **Freddy** llegando empezaba a cantar la cancionsita que utilizaba **Freddy** **1.0** cuando se acababa la energía, el estaba sorprendido, salia también esa luz leve que permitía ver un poco lo que había en su frente, luego volvió **Bonnie** confundido viendo para los lados esperando una explicación, **Mike** se asusto unos mini segundos casi ahogándose con la pizza que tenia en su boca, yo, la verdad también estaba confundido, aun no lograba entender, ¿Si veía a los demás animatronicos en otros lugares diferentes a las oficina como es posible que alguien haya gastado esa luz?

**Mike:** ¿Oh?

**Freddy:** ¿ es esto? (Mientras que su cara se ilumina cantando aquella melodía)

**Daniel: Freddy,** creo que eso es normal, cuando tu "impostor" hacia eso también cuando se acababa la energía

**Freddy:** ¿Y como la detengo?

**Daniel:** ¡No lo se!

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

En la confuncion **Bonnie** y **Chica** caminaban esperando que pasara algo, entre ellos empezaron a oírse 3 pasos, uno debería ser de Chica, el otro de **Bonnie,** ¿Pero del 3? Veía a **Freddy** justo al frente mio tratando de apagar esa canción, entonces, siento algo atrás mio, volteo, y veo una gran figura muy grande que yo, que tiene la cabeza totalmente vendadas menos en los ojos en los que solo se le notan 2 puntos rojos, aquella cosa simplemente alza la mano para atacarme, obviamente, grite para que los demás se dieran cuenta, esquive aquel ataque y retrocedí, Los demás se pusieron al lado mio listo en el combate "A ciegas" Y listos para la batalla.

Aquella cosa era demasiado delgada, no podía ser un animatronico, aunque fuese con su endoesqueleto no podía ser, era demasiado delgado, parecía ser algo resistente, sus movimientos eran muy fluidos, entre algunas de sus embestidas logre notar en algunas de sus articulaciones poseía un cordón extremadamente largo, que cuando intentaba agarrarlo para distraerlo el simplemente se defendía cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, debe ser su punto débil, aunque fuéramos gran mayoría no pudimos tan fácil contra el, tanto como nosotros y el eramos demasiado ágiles y fuertes, este no iba solo a por mi, a cualquiera que estuviera cerca simplemente lo atacaba.

No íbamos a ganar mientras atacáramos individualmente, entonces decidimos usar nuestra fuerza junta para dar una gran embestida para lograr aturdirlo y en el proceso poder destruirlo y que no quede nada de el. Entre nuestra embestida aquella "cosa" logro pasar ante nosotros, es muy delgada, casi invisible a vista simple, sus manos eran delgadas pero parecían tener demasiada fuerza, entonces me doy cuenta y estaba atrás de mi, me agarro de mi cuello y me levanta hacia el aire, es momento de usar mi truco bajo la manga.

**Daniel:** ¡Carta dorada! (Sacando una carta dorada de su bolsillo)

(Mientras tanto, en la casa de **Alice)**

**Carly: **(Saliendo del baño) Bueno, **Alice,** como te decía, no deberías ir a trab- (No ve a **Alice)**

**Carly: ¿Alice?** (Mira que no están sus llaves y su puerta principal de la casa esta abierta)

**Carly:** Argh, mierda, y eso que tenia que resolver casos hoy (Toma su mochila y cierra la puerta principal de la casa corriendo a buscar a **Alice)** Debo de encontrarla antes de que el frió la afecte mas..

_**Dany...** ¡Allá voy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas o menciones:<strong>

**"¿Explicaras lo que piensas sobre la historia de los 1.0?"**

**R= ¿A que te refieres? ¿Al paradero o al inicio de ellos? Esto se explica mucho en los últimos capítulos de "Actualizaciones en Freddys" (Que entre lo que tiene que ver en los capítulos esos es sobre lo que yo pienso sobre los 1.0) Pero si veo que es muy "confuso" pos haré un flashback y ya esta. para que no salga gente como ALGUNOS/AS que se queja porque no entiende un CAPITULO FÁCIL (¿Que? Yo no me refería a ti...)**

**Jugando con las mentes desde 2014**

**Ayer en la noche mientras intentaba agarrar el sueño comencé a pensar de devolverle la prioridad de historia a "_Fire_" (Que ademas ya toca tener que ponerle un capitulo) Pero al ver el gran entusiasmo de TODAS (Y me refiero a todas) Las grandes Reviews positivas me dio muchas mas ganas de continuar, ¡Aquella historia que muestre su sobrevaloracion es la cual se convierte en prioridad primaria!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	7. Cartas trucadas

**(Carly** logra llegar hacia **Alice,** están mucho mas cerca de la pizzeria que de la casa de **Alice)**

**Alice:** ¡Suéltame! **(Carly** agarra a **Alice)**

**Carly:** ¡Te dije que no salieras! ¡Hace demasiado fri-

(Se escucha una explosión)

**Carly:** (Suelta a **Alice)** ¿Que a sido eso?

(Mientras tanto en la pizzeria)

**Daniel:** ¡HA! ¡La suerte sonríe de mi lado! (Agarrando mas cartas de diferentes colores)

Después de usar aquellas cartas trucadas que logre hacer (Me costo mas de 1 mes hacerlas, gastarlas me da un dolor mayor del que debió sentir **Mike** cuando lo atravesó **Bonnie 1.0**) ¡Pero por fin funciono! ¿¡Ahora quien es el mejor, Twisted!? Entonces aquella cosa simplemente se aturdió un momento, **Freddy** no dudo en atacarlo, pronto terminaría cayendo eso, todos le golpeaban, lo teníamos en nuestras manos, mientras **Freddy** se preparaba para el golpe final..

(Se escucha una llave en el cerrojo de la pizzeria)

¡Mierda! ¡Era la silueta de **Alice!** No me preocuparía de nada si no fuera por que había una segunda silueta, la cual me es difícil reconocer, dije en silencio que llevaran a esa cosa en la **Party Room III**, los demás animatronicos fueron corriendo con esa cosa a aquella habitación, entonces **Alice** entro, tenia ella su uniforme de seguridad pero sobre ella una manta, la que estaba al lado de ella es la policía que se disculpo de dispararme aquel día, **Alice** aparecía estar muy enferma, no entiendo porque vino, si el traje de seguridad de invierno aun no lo dan, Entonces **Alice** al verme corrió de felicidad hacia mi, entonces aquella chica suspiro y dijo..

**Carly:** Disculpen las molestias, ella insistió en venir.

No tardo mucho para que se escucharan empujes leves, mande a **Mike** sigilosamente para que se encargara de eso, **Mike** hizo lo menos sospechoso que pudo en ir a ayudar a los 2.0, tenia que ganar tiempo, sacar a aquella policía de aquí y lo mas rápido posible.

**Daniel:** ¿A caso se conocen?

**Carly:** Si, amigas de la infancia

**Alice:** ¡Amiga "aguafiestas" Diras!

**Daniel:** Bueno, no se preocupe, cuidaremos a **Alice.**

**Carly:** ¿Por que esta tan apagado el sitio? (Mirando con dificultad en la oscuridad)

**Daniel:** Corto circuito (Aun nervioso)

**Carly:** Igual prefiero acompañarles, creo que ustedes traman algo...

**Daniel:** ¿Que? ¿Por que lo dices?

**Carly:** (Mirando a los ojos a **Daniel)** Estas temblando...

**Daniel:** Por el frió...

**Carly:** ¿Y tu voz nerviosa?

**Daniel:** Aun siento un poco aquella electricidad de tu taser...

**Carly:** Imposible, el efecto no dura tanto..

**Daniel:** ¿A caso ya haz sentido el disparo?

Con eso gane la "Discusión" Suspiro y le dijo a **Alice** que si hacíamos algo que le llamase, entonces se despidió y se fue de la pizzeria, me alegre por un momento, en el gran problemon que nos meteríamos si tan sol-

(De la puerta sale **Freddy** lanzado a la pared)

Salio otra vez aquella cosa, saque mi lampara para verla mejor, parecía totalmente una marioneta, en cambio su "piel" era de color rojo oscuro, sus partes vendadas no sabia de que era, pero entonces apareció **Chica** que no dudo en golpear a la marioneta esa sin dudar, para que después **Bonnie** le ayudara mientras que **Mike** agarro una silla metálica y le empezó a golpear, mientras **Alice** veía eso me pregunto que pasaba, le dije que le diría luego y yo me uní a la pelea, golpeándole en la pierna derecha, su piel se siente como si fuera madera, busque entre mi mochila buscando algo filoso, entonces encontré la mejor carta que eh logrado hacer, la llamo "Carta blanca" Lo que le diferencia a las demás es que tiene un gran filo, por lo cual seria capaz de cortar madera, obviamente no tiene un mano a si que se debe usar con precausion.

Entonces alce aquella carta en el aire para encajarse la en la pierna cuando algo me detuvo, mire hacia atrás, y realmente sentí como si me hubieran vuelto a dar con una Taser, era **Golden,** pero algo raro en el, se veía exactamente como si fuera un 2.0 normal, tenia casi las mismas características, pero sus ojos seguían siendo huecos, entonces, el estuvo preparado para darme un golpe, pero llego **Freddy** que lo embistió, el se veía igual de impresionado que yo, mientras yo daba la mirada a **Golden** los demás se ponían a pegarle a la marioneta, **Alice** solo podía ver lo que pasaba, no estaba en condiciones de pelear, **Golden** empezó a dar ciertos ataques a **Freddy,** Parecía muy balanceado el combate, pero entonces aquella marioneta golpeo a Chica y luego a **Mike, Mike** no resistió el golpe y simplemente salio de combate para recuperarse, La marioneta ya descubrió quienes eran los débiles y fuertes.

Mientras que los otros 2 **Freddys** peleaban la marioneta solo se concentraba en **Mike,** aunque los demás lo estuviéramos atacando el seguía tratando de darle a **Mike,** por mucho que nos poníamos en medio el seguía, saque mas de mis cartas blancas, por primera vez las usaría, me puse un angulo y empece a apuntar, entonces, la lance, falle por mucho, aquella carta logro encajarse en la pared, me di cuenta que son muy pesadas pero muy ligeras a la vez, si se sostiene en la mano es muy ligera, si la lanzas se ve mas pesada y se cae mas rápido, entonces apunte hacia arriba y la lance, la cual cayo en la espalda de la marioneta, esta grito un poco mirándome, para hacer eso debí de darle un gran daño, entonces corrió hacia mi y me hizo caer al suelo, en su mano derecha tenia una viga de metal y me la intento clavar, pero **Freddy** estaba sosteniendo ese brazo para impedirlo, no tardaba mucho para que **Freddy** cediera.

**Golden** empezó a atacar a los demás 2.0 que se concentraban en la marioneta, se notaba como **Golden** era mucho mas fuertes que los 2.0, aunque ellos iban juntos aun no podían con el, La marioneta y a estaba por encajar mela pero llego **Alice** con una Taser, ¡¿Una taser!? ¿De donde saco una? Entonces ella le disparo a la marioneta que retrocedió aturdido, entonces **Freddy** lo embistió contra la pared para re matarlo, mientras, mire hacia atrás y veía como los otros 2.0 estaban fuera de combate, tirados en el suelo, **Golden** miraba a su alrededor mientras lanzaba una risa que solía hacer mucho **Freddy 1.0**.

**Golden:** ¿Que pasa? ¿Soy demasiado fuerte y superior? (Con su pie lo puso en la cabeza de **Chica)**

**Chica:** _!$·!&$_

**Golden:** Gusto en conocerte, Impostora, a si que mue- (Le cae una gota de aceite en el hombro) ¿Ah? (Se detiene y quito su pie de la cabeza de **Chica)**

**Golden:** ¿Que es est- (Mira hacia arriba)

Nadie podía ver bien lo que había en el techo, pero estaba goteando, no dude y saque mi lampara para ver que era, era sorprendente lo que estaba viendo, Era **Roxy,** no entendía como pero ella era capaz de usar sus partes sobre saliendo y imitar a lo que seria una araña, se podía ver la cabeza de su endoesqueleto fuera mientras que la cabeza del disfraz aun era capaz de moverse, entonces ella se dejo caer en **Golden,** lo que sus 2 cabezas empezaron a morderle los 2 brazos y sirviendo de soga para que no usase sus brazos, **Freddy** no tardo en aprovechar eso y empezó a abalanzarse sobre **Golden** golpeándolo repetidamente en la cabeza, Chica se estaba levantando sacando un poco de chispas, ella retrocedía mientras veían a **Freddy** y **Roxy** atacando a **Golden.**

Ahí me di cuenta que había algo raro, **Roxy** tenia 3 "brazos" El cual el 3 conformaba una cola para que se viera mas realista, que también usaba para agarrar a **Golden,** pero rápidamente paso una de mis cartas blancas que logro atravesar aquella cola, me sorprendí, pensé por un momento que mis cartas blancas serian capaz de romper madera, ¿Pero con la aceleración y la fuerza suficiente podrían romper metal? Se veía a la marioneta esa que había usado la carta blanca que le había encajado en la espalda, y se fue corriendo hacia nosotros, el no tenia un claro **objetivo,** se noto porque cambiaba de dirección muy rápido, como si estuviera pensando a quien atacar, yo por suerte lo logre esquivar, **Mike** casi le daba, pero el llego a Chica, el cual la marioneta uso su mano izquierda para atravesar su brazo izquierdo, Entonces **Bonnie** se recupero y se lanzo sobre la marioneta atacándole.

Mientras tanto **Golden** ya estaba cayendo, era incapaz de librarse del aprieto de **Roxy** que no podía usar sus brazos para atacar o defenderse, era totalmente incapaz, mientras seguía recibiendo Golpes de **Freddy.** mire mi reloj para ver cuanto faltaba, eran ya las 5:48 AM, teníamos que matar a la marioneta o a **Golden** lo mas rápido posible, decidí a **Golden,** el es el mas fuerte que la marioneta, tome una carta blanca y con ella empece a golpear a **Golden** en la nuca, como lo solía hacer con el **Golden** **1.0**, esperando que fuera una de sus debilidades, el punto es que seguí dándole pero no funcionaba, Mientras mire a mi izquierda estaba Chica saliendo le un poco de aceite en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que **Bonnie** seguía peleando con la marioneta, la cual esa pelea acabaría pronto.

**Golden** produjo un sonido que fui incapaz de entender, entonces mire curioso su cara, hasta que algo sentí raro, simplemente retrocedí con un poco de nauseas, **Alice** llego rápidamente a mi con la poca fuerza por su enfermedad y me pregunto si estaba bien, mientras yo seguía con esa sensación, empece a escuchar voces intendibles con un tono robotico, eran al rededor de 5, era extremadamente difícil y era muy fastidioso escucharlas, cada vez se hacían mas fuerte esos sonidos y luego se convirtieron en gritos, me dolía bastante la cabeza, era un dolor insoportable, con mi brazo izquierdo metí mi mano en mi mochila, saque una de mi carta blanca, creo que era la ultima, la estaba mirando mientras era insoportable ya el dolor, quería que se acabara, no podía dejar de escucharla, por mucho que tapara mis oídos el sonido era mucho mas fuerte, **Alice** me sostenía, no soportaba mucho mas el dolor,tome mi carta blanca, era la única que quedaba y estuve a punto de encajar mela en la cabeza hast-

***Ping* *Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping *Ping* ¡Yay!**

**Golden: **(Le salen chispas y se levanta y se va al sotano) _Esto no acab-..._

Entonces todos los animatronicos se fueron, a sus lugares, deje de escuchar aquellos gritos, abrí los ojos mientras que Alice sostenía mi brazo en la que tenia la carta blanca, la solté y cayo al suelo, estaba sudando y me acosté en el suelo descansando...

**Mike:** Como que... hay otros animatronicos...

**Daniel:** Sin duda (Levantándose) **Golden** fue al sótano, ¿Y el otro?

**Alice:** Cr- (Estornuda) Creo que en el sótano

**Daniel:** (Suspira) **Mike,** ¿Sabes don-

**Mike:** ¿Y estas cartas de donde las conseguiste? (Toma las cartas de **Daniel)**

**Daniel:** Las empece a hacer a los 17 años, las cartas blancas son fáciles, las demás son mucho mas difíciles de hacer.

**Mike:** (Mira la carta blanca) ¿Cartas de poker?

**Daniel:** Hay que tener esti- (El dueño entra a la pizzeria)

**Dueño:** ¿Que paso aquí? (Mira los desastres)

**Alice:** Hay un (Estornuda) Mas animatronicos..

**Mike:** Uno era igualito a **Freddy** pero de oro.

**Dueño:** Ohh... ese si lo recuerdo, lo hice ya quería hacer para fiestas importantes...

**Daniel:** Pues también se activo

**Dueño:** Me asegurare de que ponerle cemento para que no se escape, la ultima vez que destruimos los animatronicos no sirvió.

**Dueño:** Tengan la paga, (Se las da a los 3) Pensé que te habías enfermado **Alice**

**Alice:** ¡La enfermedad no supera el amor!

**Dueño:** Si, bla bla. Bueno, me pondré a llamar a que reparen los daños, tengan cuidado cuando vayan a sus casas, hay un trafico de muerte.

**Mike:** Ok... Adiós..

(Los 3 salen de la pizzeria)

**Mike:** Eh, toma tus cartas (Le da las cartas blancas a **Daniel)**

**Mike:** Las demás cartas solo quedaron la "envoltura" (Le da las cartas de demás colores a **Daniel)**

**Mike:** Oye, ¿Como lograste que la dorada pueda (Es interrumpido por **Daniel)**

**Daniel:** Suele oírse muy nerd estudiar mucho química pero el que usa bien lo enseñado siempre le saca ventaja (Guarda las envolturas y las cartas blancas)

**Alice:** (Mientras abraza a **Daniel) Dany** te qui- (Estornuda) Much- (Estornuda)

**Daniel: Alice,** (Se la quita de encima) No quiero que me contagies **Alice.**

**Alice:** ¿¡De amor!?

**Daniel:** No, de lo que sea que tengas de enfermedad, el punto es que necesito "rellenar" munición, ahora como se exactamente que hace cada una se como func-

**Mike:** Espera, ¿No sabias si funcionaban?

**Daniel:** Bueno, entre mis expectativas podían funcionar... y no funcionar...

**Mike:** Da igual, yo me tengo que ir, demasiadas emociones por una noche (Se va)

**Daniel:** Bueno, me voy a rellenar muni- **(Alice** toma su brazo)

**Alice:** ¡¿Que tal si vamos a comer!?

**Daniel: Alice,** tengo que ir a rellenar las cartas de colo- (Es jalado por **Alice)**

A veces debería tener que tener una restricción de espacio personal contra **Alice,** eso lo debería hacer después de rellenar "munición".

* * *

><p><em>Hay un capitulo nuevo de "<strong>Fire<strong>" Llamado "Phoenix" _

_¡No te lo pierdas!_

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas o menciones:<strong>

**Ninguna pregunta (Sentimientos destruidos) **

**Se suponía que este debería ser un capitulo de tamaño "normal" Pero se me salio de las manos, ¡Literalmente! (Eh, cartas, manos eh?) Y bueno, ¡Les recuerdo si quieren dar un consejo, sugerencia o una pregunta o opinar no olviden de dar su Review! ¡Ademas, Las Reviews Cheveres aumentan la autoestima un 5% al día!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	8. Renovaciones y cambios

Ya estaba en camino a la pizzeria, cuando la pude ver en la distancia se podía ver al dueño preparándose para las decoraciones navideñas, entre ellas las típicas cosas, como estrellas y tal, ¡Y eso que no se es Diciembre! Bueno, mientras no tengan que tener que aguantar la música de navidad en la jornada estaré feliz, cuando llegue el dueño no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

**Daniel:** Ejem..

**Dueño:** Ah, Hola.

**Daniel:** ¿Y los demás?

**Dueño:** Se fueron.

**Daniel:** Me refiero a **Mike** y **Alice**

**Dueño: Mike** no se, y **Alice** me mandaron que seguía reportándose enferma.

(Mientras tanto)

**Alice:** ¡No tienes derecho de hacer esto! (Esposada a un tubo)

**Carly:** "Todo lo que digas sera usado en tu contra" (Mientras ve papeleo de casos)

**Alice:** ¡Ya veras! ¡El amor siempre vence!

**Carly: Alice,** no te esposaría si no me amenazaras con una Taser cuando **Daniel** te trajo.

**Alice:** ¿Que? ¿¡Ahora no puedo defender mi propiedad!?

**Carly:** A una oficial no.

(En la pizzeria)

**Daniel:** Buff, No quiero estar solo una noche

**Dueño:** No tienes a los robots esos?

**Daniel:** Si, pero ya sabes, "Humanos"

**Dueño:** Bueno.. (Baja de la escalera) Podría llamar a unos antiguos guardias, aunque no creo que estén felices al oír esto.

**Daniel:** Prefiero que estar solo en la noche.

**Dueño:** De acuerdo, veré lo que puedo hacer (Saca su celular y se va)

**Daniel:** (Se sienta en una banca)

(Llega **Mike)**

**Mike:** ¿Y **Alice?**

**Daniel:** Enferma

**Mike:** Pff, Bueno, (Se sienta) Oye, ¿Aun traes tu juego de cartas ese de colores?

**Daniel:** Las trucadas o la de juego?

**Mike:** Trucadas

**Daniel: Alice** no me dejo todo el ida de ayer en paz, en la noche ella se desmayo, como no se donde vive la mande a la comisaria, Una de sus amigas dijo que cuidaría de ella, luego, cuando estuve a punto de irme **Alice** se despertó y amenazo a la policía con una Taser

**Mike:** ¿¡Una taser!?

**Daniel:** Sep, Creo que **Alice** fue arrestada temporalmente o algo así.

**Dueño:** (Viene) Bueno, la mayoría de guardias antiguos que llame me bloquearon y me insultaron pero encontré una que esta dispuesto a por el salario por 1 noche (Ve a **Mike)** Oh, veo que ya llegaste

**Mike:** Si, ¿Y como se llama la guardia?

**Dueño:** No se, no logre poder que viniera esta noche, la siguiente se presentara al horario normal, a si que bueno, Miren, les traigo una noticia.

(El dueño arrastra una gran caja de un tamaño mediano)

**Dueño:** Les presento... (Abre la caja) ¡Al niño vendedor de globos!

En aquella caja se podía ver un niño con una cara sonriente con un cartel diciendo "¡Globos!", En la otra mano venia como una caja donde se metería el dinero y el niño soltaría uno de los globos, para **Mike** y a mi no nos gusto nada la idea, y se lo expresamos inmediatamente, pero el menciono que no pasaba nada, Que este animatronico esta hecho con la misma tecnología que los 2.0, por lo que si es que se moverá en la noche no debería pasar nada, Eso no nos quito para nada la inquietud, pero bueno, entonces cuando estaba mirando al niño robotico note algo raro en el escenario, estaban los animatronicos 2.0 y no estaba vació como solía estar antes, Que extraño, no tarde nada en preguntarle.

**Daniel:** ¿Por que están ellos en el escenario?

**Dueño:** Bueno, Los actores y yo teníamos nuestras "Diferencias" Con el horario, "Exigimos por cada día pizza con descuento de 75%" ¡¿Quienes se creen!? Como los animatronicos 2.0 están en buenas condiciones, aunque con algunos daños los puse allá, fueron al menos aceptados por los niños, a si que solo fue eso, oye, por cierto..

**Mike:** ¿Que?

**Dueño:** ¿Recuerdas aquella marioneta que dices que te ataco ayer?

**Daniel:** Si... ¿Que pasa con el?

**Dueño:** Bueno, el cemento no sirvió con el, miren, hay una caja musical en el sotano, siempre estara activada, pero, ¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO! se les ocurra apagarla, eso lo enfurecerá mas, tendrán que soportar la musiquita esa.

**Mike:** ¿Por que?

**Dueño:** La ultima vez que lo comprobé salio muy mal lo que paso...

**Daniel:** Espera, ¿La ultima vez?

**Dueño:** Hubieron 2 guardias que estrenaron su jornada antes que ustedes

**Mike:** Espera... ¿No estrenamos la jornada?

**Dueño:** Eh... No

**Mike y Daniel:** ¡Mierda!

**Dueño:** Bueno, el chico de los globos no debería darles problemas, y ademas, si resulta ser como los otros 2.0 trátenlo bien, no quiero problemas mas de dinero, que si rompen mas cosas me pone nervioso gastar dinero cada 5 segundos.

**Mike:** ¿A que te refieres?

**Dueño:** Ayer hicieron explotar una mesa entera, ¿Que usaron para hacer eso?

**Daniel:** Ah... Nada... (Esconde mas profunda su envoltura desecha de su carta dorada) Nada de nada.

**Dueño:** Bueno, Me voy de una vez, No quiero que **Freddy** y sus amigos vean extraños que no quiero pensar lo que pasara si se reinician. Adiós (Se va)

**Daniel:** Bueno, Te toca cerrar las puertas **Mike.**

Después de que **Mike** cerrara todos los candados de la pizzeria me quede en la oficina tratando de dormir, no dormí casi nada ayer, Mas bien, **¡Alice** no me dejo dormir nada ayer! Me alegro de enviarla a la comisaria, Lo gracioso es que nadie le dijo a Alice que fue arrestada por amenazar a una policía, Y mas raro, Mis teorías se confirmaron, Alice es super nerviosa, Cuando la deje con su amiga esa ella pensó que era su novio, ¡Se levanto y tomo el taser mas cercano! Vaya, Ahi se puso medio feo, Pero bueno, Peor sera cuando **Alice** se de cuenta que mientras ella no esta sera remplazada por otro o otra, Cuando llego **Mike** lanzo las llaves al escritorio y se sentó al lado, y claramente...

**¡Daniel VS Mike!**

**¡FIGHT!**

**(Se empieza con 7 amarillo)**

**(Mike lo cambia a 7 verde)**

**(Daniel pone 4 verde)**

**(Mike pone 6 verde)**

**(Daniel usa carta +4)**

**(Mike come 4 cartas mas)**

**(Daniel pone un 2 ver-**

**Bonnie:** ¡HOOOOOOLLAAAAAAA! (Gritando y saltando)

**Mike:** ¡DTAf) (Se cae)

**Daniel:** Eh, estábamos en mitad del juego

**Chica:** (Cada cierto tiempo se detiene) He- e- ey, ¿Por- q-que estábamos en el es-cenario?

**Mike.** (Tratando de calmarse) Fueron renovados y volvieron a animar a niños

**Freddy:** ¡Perfecto! (Llegando por el frente) Así aprenderemos aun mejor de sus tradiciones humanas

**Daniel: Freddy,** ese no es el pun-

**Bonnie: **(Mirando hacia los lados) ¿Y la otra?

**Mike:** Alice se enfermo

**Freddy:** Bueno, disculpen, Me había emocionado, (se acomoda el moño) Tenemos a un animatronico que vencer, ¿Donde esta esa marioneta?

**Mike:** El dueño logro controlarlo, Hay una caja de música en el sótano, mientras esa caja siga sacando música no debería ser problema.

**Roxy:** **(N/A Ni por 100,000 RP en el LoL estaría de acuerdo con el nombre "Mangle") **Eso decían los anti-gu-os due-ños

**Roxy** era lo mas molesto del mundo, siempre se le escuchaba un"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH" Como sonido, osea, como mi antigua oficina, pero mucha mas ruidoso, por lo que era muy difícil mantener una conversación, creo que me perdí la otra mitad, pero según lo que logre entender el endoesqueleto de **Roxy** es el mismo que el de la antigua pizzeria, esto me sorprendió, le preguntare cual, Ella iba a ser el 6 animatronicos (Contando a **Golden)** Que seria llamado "Smalley" Pero que fue cancelado tiempo después y fue puesto en el antiguo "Armario" Lo demás no escuche bien, los demás no tardaron en irse por el molesto sonido que provenía no tardo la gente en irse, yo no me fui, porque estaba buscando la tableta, **Roxy** se fue poco despumes a pasear por la pizzeria, ya que ella no tuvo tantas oportunidades de hacerlo.

**Daniel:** Pff, aqui no esta, Tal vez **Mike** la tien- (Mira algo en la esquina)

**Daniel:** ¿Que es esto? (Encuentra un casco Fazbear roto, y dentro de ella la tableta)

**Golden:** Hola.

**Daniel:** ¿Que? (Se hace para atrás) Mierda.. (Saca una carta blanca) ¡Aléjate!

**Golden:** Terminemos lo que nos detuvieron ayer (Sus ojos se tornan rojo)

Mierda, Los gritos regresaron, por mucho que intentara estar en mi postura normal simplemente cai al suelo, empece a escuchar susurros diciendo "Mátate" Claramente no quería matarme, Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi vida, pero esos susurros no me dejaban en paz, inconscientemente agarre la carta, no podía controlar la mano, mientras intentaba con la otra detenerme no podía, como acto final simplemente me levante, con la carta blanca en mi mano, sosteniéndola mientras veía aquellos ojos de **Golden** rojos con una sonrisa en su disfraz de metal.

Alce mi carta blanca, mi posición daba a mostrar que me la encajaría en mi estomago, por mucho que intente retenerla no lo logre, mientras mas intente gritar de ayuda kas voces me lo impedían, mis fuerzas se hacían menores y seguían mas la merced de **Golden,** Intente hacer cualquier cosa, Hasta espere ayuda, Su risa debió oírse, Pero la risa era muy baja como para que alguien la haya escuchado, No podía parar mi mano con la carta, a si que simplemente cerré los ojos, esperando lo que tenga que pasar, esperando a la muerte.

Pase lo que pase, No me arrepiento de seguir en este restaurante.

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas o menciones. (Estas preguntas o menciones son de "Todos nosotros" )<strong>

**"¡Freddy cochino! ¿Por que es asi de lujurioso?" **

**R= Esta sera de las pocas veces que digo algo de la historia y que no venga de un capitulo, pero como dije antes, Mi teoría son de 5 niños y 5 animatronicos, por lo que, Los niños (Que ya no deberían quedar huesos) Ya no pueden crecer físicamente, Pero psicologicamente y mentalmente (O en este caso, feromonalmente) Si pueden.**

**"¿Porque Freddy es lujurioso si estas en contra de la robofilia?"**

**R= A veces un autor debe hacer lo que un Loler- Perdón, Lo que un autor debe hacer. Y a veces a uno le toca tener que auto-asquearse a si mismo por el bien de su historia**

**"Con los guardias hombres, asesinos, con las mujeres, violadores"**

**R= ¡Luego dicen que las mujeres se llevan la peor parte!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	9. La Fiesta

**AVISO: Mientras yo sigo haciendo "Noches en Fredbears" (Ya se comenzó a hacer el capitulo, Esperen lo pronto) Me di cuenta que ultimamente tengo MUCHOS problemas con progresar la historia de "Cronicas en Freddys" (Supongo que es una de las razones por la que no la seguia tanto) Pero como sea, Pido que si buscan algo mas parecido a "Noches en Freddys" o "Actualizaciones en Freddys" Espera la historia "Noches en Fredbears"**

**A sido advertido.**

Ya eran las 6 AM, Se podía ver a la distancia llegar el dueño, Con una sonrisa tarareando una canción muy conocida en ese estado, Fue hacia la puerta mientras abría las puertas, Con una noticia que el quería mencionar, Se llevo una sorpresa terrible, Había un cuerpo sangrando desde el pecho, El no vio a nadie mas, Se acerco lentamente con un temor en el interior para ver lo que pasaba, El comenzó a ver mejor y identifico de quien era, El se paralizo, Cuando escucho unos pasos rápidos, Vio a **Mike** con muchas toallas, Que se alegro de ver al dueño...

**Mike:** ¡¿Que haces ahí!? ¡Rápido! ¡Llama a la ambulancia!

**Dueño:** Ah.. ¡Claro! (Saca su celular) Mierda mierda mierda... ¿Hola? ¿Hola?

(Horas después...)

(El dueño y **Mike** en la sala de espera)

Dueño: Espera, Haber, haber, haber, Resume lo otra vez.

**Mike:** Argh, Mira. Cuando los animatronicos nue- (Ve como una enfermera los ve raro) (Cambia de tono) Los chicos raros nos dimos cuenta nos encontramos a **Daniel** tirado en el suelo sangrando desde el pecho, Entonces, Lo levantamos a la mesa esperándolo. No llegaba y fui por mas toallas para que sirvieran como vendas y ahí lo encontré..

**Dueño:** Bah... Y yo que pensaba darles buenas noticias...

**Mike:** ¿Que? ¿Sueldo aumentado?

**Dueño:** Neh, Ya tienen buena paga, Para noche buena planeaba hacer una fiesta, Entonce-

**Mike:** Amigo, **Daniel** y yo tenemos algo llamado "Vida" Y no nos concentraremos estar en una pizzeria solos...

**Dueño:** No no no no, Me refiero, Invite ademas de ustedes, Otros guardias a que vayan, Envié VARIAS invitaciones

**Mike:** Ajam... Pues... ¿Cuantos te mandaron a la mierda?

**Dueño:** Como unos 17, Pero bueno, Igual, Eso no es ni el 35% de las invitaciones que envié

**Mike:** ¿Fue el 34%,?

**Dueño:** Si... Pero bueno, Oye, ¿Crees que el este bien?

**Mike:** La enfermera dijo que solo fue una herida algo grave, Si no se trataba rápido probablemente la hemorragia lo mataría, Pero ahora que lo tratan debería estar bien.

**Dueño:** Bueno... ¿Oye. A caso sabes quien fue?

**Mike:** Ni idea, Lo encontré a si., Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas a **Roxy?**

**Dueño: ¿Roxy?**

**Mike:** Ya sabes, El **Foxy** blanco

**Dueño:** ¿A **Mangle?**

**Mike: Roxy** suena mejor, Como sea, También comenzó a funcionar

**Dueño:** Que raro, Fue imposible casi hacerlo funcionar, Los ingenieros nunca lograron repararlo, Cuando lo presentamos hubo varios problemas con los niños, Y mas cuan-

**Enfermera:** Eh, Ya logramos recuperar al sujeto que trajeron, Necesito su firma y algún adulto que lo supervise.

**Dueño: Mike,** tu vas.

**Mike:** ¿¡Porque yo!?

**Dueño:** (Levantándose) Por que tu no tienes ningún restaurante que controlar, Bueno, Ahí me saludas a **Daniel** (Se va)

**Mike:** Bah, Bueno, ¿A donde voy?

**Enferma:** No tiene que ser necesaria mente usted, Puede ser cualquier adulto.

**Mike:** ¿Cualquiera?

**Enferma:** Si, Cualquiera.

**Mike:** Si lo dices a si...

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

(El dueño entra a la pizzeria, Donde los empleados están preparando el restaurante)

(El dueño entra al sótano)

**Dueño:** Haber, **Mike** dijo algo sobre que probablemente el culpable este aquí...

El dueño se acomodo sus mangas y comenzó buscar entre la basura que había en el sótano, Era raro estar buscando en la basura, Incluso para la persona que tenia mucho mas dinero en la pizzeria, Pero tenia que encontrar al culpable, Por lo que no paro de buscar, Cuando comenzó a cansarse y se sintió convencido de que no había nada en el gran montón de basura, Decidió volverse a ponerse las mangas, Mientras el se limpiaba la frente que la tenia sudada comenzó a voltear, Para ver a **Freddy** adelante de el.

Se sintió muy paralizado, Nunca había visto a los animatronicos moverse, En sus tiempos de abogados había escuchado mas de un guardia su historia sobre su experiencia de los animatronicos al moverse, El nunca podía creérselo, Pero ver a **Freddy** adelante suyo era totalmente sorprendente, El solo se quedo congelado, El quería correr, El quería correr con todo su corazón, Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, Pero mientras el se quedaba ahí **Freddy** solo lo miraba, De arriba a abajo, Lo que el podía ver podía analizar rápidamente que era el humano, Pero pudo hacer algo mas, Identificarlo, Lo podía identificar, Lo mas asombroso, Era que pudo identificar que gracias a el, El estaba ahí.

**Freddy:** Con que... ¿Tu eres nuestro creador?

**Dueño:** Eh.. Si...

**Freddy:** Bien, Tengo una pregunta, Creador.

**Dueño:** Co-Como Es que... ¿Te mue-mueves?

**Freddy:** Pues soy capaz de hacerlo, ¿Ustedes no pueden?

**Dueño:** "¿Ustedes?"

**Freddy:** A los de los tuyos

**Dueño:** N-No

**Freddy:** Bien, Tengo una pregunta, Creador.

**Dueño:** ¿Cu-Cual?

**Freddy:** Busco una respuesta, ¿Quien daño a mi socio?

**Dueño:** ¿T-Te refieres a **Dan-Daniel**?

**Freddy:** Exacto..

**Dueño:** Pues... Esta siendo Hospitalizado...

**Freddy:** "Hospitalizado"... ¿Que es?

(Entre la lejanía, Se escuchaba la voz de **Bonnie** gritar)

**Bonnie:** ¡Bueno niños! ¡Adivinen quien es alto, Pachonsito y agradable! **¡Freddy** el oso! ¡Griten su nombre si quieren que venga!

**Niños: ¡FRREEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY!**

**Freddy:** (Entre chispas)

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Freddy** volvió al escenario para continuar su acto, El dueño, Aun impactado con lo sucedido, Solo se quedo mirando la salida mientras oía a **Freddy** seguir con su acto, Su impresión fue mayor como cuando Lee fue mordido **(N/A Spoilers desde 2014) **El no tardo en caer al suelo aun sorprendido, Mientras se levanto a intentar irse, Y lo logro, No respondió ninguna pregunta sobre los empleados por la cara de impresión, Solo entro en su oficina, Y se sentó, Aun mirando al escritorio, El estaba aun en su estado, Mientras se acerco a unos archivos con los datos del conteo de guardias asesinados y sobrevivientes, Suspiro, Entonces, El miro hacia el techo, El había comprendido lo que tuvieron que sufrir los guardias...

El ya tenia una idea de como se habría sentido los guardias, Pero el hecho de que el lo experimentaba, El no sabría decir o comprender lo que los guardias sufrían, Ahora, Se imaginaba las caras de sus 3 guardias profesionales, Se los imagino su primera impresión a verlos a "Ellos" Decidió hacer algo mas, La idea de la fiesta le gustaba, Se dijo a si mismo que la fiesta que haría seria en grande, Con sus ojos decidido miro las invitaciones que el aun tenia que enviar, Los edito completamente y dejo de ser solo una fiesta de celebración, Comenzó a ser mas que eso, Una fiesta, Pero de recompensa, Por haber logrado sobrevivir y su valía de volver a la pizzeria, Aun el quería que los guardias se divirtieran y entonces se puso manos a la obra.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

(Mientras tanto, En el hospital)

**Mike:** (Jugando en su celular) (Mira su reloj) Buff, (Mirando al techo y quejándose) ¡Quiero ir a coommeer!

**Alice:** ¡YA LLEGUE! (Abriendo la puerta de la sala de espera)

**Mike:** Hasta que llegas (Se levanta) Tu cuida de **Daniel,** Me iré a comer, No tardo en volver.. (Mientras se va, Se para en un momento) Y **Alice,** NADA de cosas raras, ¿Ok?

**Alice:** ¡Lo que digas! ¿¡Donde esta!?

**Mike:** Esta con anestesia, A si que no permiten que nadie entre a la habitación, Cuando se le pase dijeron que podrá recibir visitas, A si que espera en la sala de espera, Bueno, Yo iré a por comida (Se va)

**Alice** estaba satisfecha con el punto de por fin lograr salir de la comisaria y estar mas cerca con su amado, Pero, Sin embargo, La cosa no tardo en tornarse loca, **Mike** realmente planeaba ir a su casa, Lo cual el aun no comprendía lo grave que seria dejar a **Alice** y **Daniel** solos, Si no fuera porque había una pared entre los 2 lograba detener a **Alice,** Mientras que **Daniel** había sido hospitalizado, Quien lo diría, Un poco irónico, El creador de cartas siendo dañado por sus propias cartas, El no fue capaz de lograr salir victorioso entre la pelea "Mental" Contra el gran **Golden,** Lo que termino cayendo en su efecto, Pero, Fue rescatado, Eso fue lo mas importante por el momento, Aunque a decir verdad, Ni **Mike** sabia si era una buena idea dejar a **Alice** con **Daniel,** Pero el quería comer.

No tardo mucho para que **Daniel** terminara de recuperarse y estuviera ya consciente, Se levanto y el estaba confundido, Mientras toco su herida en el pecho, El entendió todo y tomo su propia teoría, No tardo en recostarse en el cuarto, Tal vez no le molestaba mucho, Lo que mas le molestaba seria la comida de hospital **(N/A ¿Que? ¿Soy el único que piensa eso?) **Minutos después el tomo su celular que estaba en la cama, El no quería llamar para nada a sus padres, Se quería evitar problemas familiares, Ademas, El sabia que entre sus posibilidades y dependiendo de su mala suerte **Alice** podría estar cerca.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Alice:** (Tocando a la puerta del cuarto de **Daniel) ¡Daniel!** ¡¿Estas despierto!? **¡Daniel!**

¿Sera porque el nunca se equivocaba cuando sentía que **Alice** estaba cerca?

Como sea, El simplemente finjio, A eso se le daba muy bien, Siempre le servia, Pero el se puso a pensar, ¿Cuantas veces el había evadido la muerte? El comenzó a pensar cosas mas importantes, Mas de una vez pudo morir y siempre lograba salir de eso, Pero, Sabia que en algún momento la suerte dejaría de sonreirle, Comenzaba a pensar seriamente sobre su empleo, En cierto punto el quería renunciar, Pero el sabia que no debería hacer eso, Por el momento logro una "Paz" en la pizzeria, Y el quería mantener eso, Mientras eso, **Alice** aun intentaba entrar, Como sea, **Daniel** seguía pensando, Ya era la 2 vez que iba al hospital, El no sabe si la siguiente vez que ira, Sera como cadáver, Le daba miedo el punto de morir, El aun quería hacer muchas cosas estando vivo, No muerto, Pero aun así, Su ganas de ir a la pizzeria seguían ganando, En lo que se había metido **Daniel** era algo importante y serio, No debería dejar eso atrás, El lo sabia, Gracias a el logro evitar varias muertes de muchos guardias, También sabia eso.

Aun no lo sabe como, Pero recupero sus ganas, Su fuerza, Su voluntad, La fuerza de seguir trabajando en Strax Bear Pizz-

**Alice:** (Abre la puerta) **¡Dany!**

**Daniel: ¿Alice? Alice,** ¡Detente! ¡Aléjate!

**Alice:** ¡**DAANNNYYY!** (Se abalanza sobre **Daniel)**

Pero, Aun no lograba solucionar el problema con **Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Seguirás con Crónicas en Freddys"<strong>

**R= Tengo problemas para lograr desarrollar la historia, Pero si, Seguiré.**

**"¡No puedo esperar para leer la siguiente historia!"**

**R= Entonces viaja en el tiempo, Es una manera efectiva para no esperar las cosas**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	10. El vive

**Daniel:** (Entra a la oficina) (Bosteza) ¿Que haces mirando las cámaras?

**Mike:** Estoy aburrido

**Daniel:** Bueno, Si nos quedamos sin linterna en la noche no es mi culpa

**Mike:** Si no la necesitamos..

**Daniel:** Si claro, Mientras uno esta jugando tranquilamente de la nada llega **Bonnie** o **Chica** a gritarte en el oído, Lo peor es que les parece gracioso, A veces no se si es peor estar en guardia cuando no hay un verdadero peligro o dejar de estar atento para que te griten

**Mike:** Si como sea, ¿Y **Alice?**

**Daniel:** Seguramente en la comisaria o algo, Con lo del hospital realmente debió de tener problemas

**Mike:** Aja...

(El dueño entra en la oficina)

**Dueño:** Chicos, Su nueva compañera va a presentarse ya mañana, Hoy no pudo venir, A si que..

**Mike:** Aja...

**Dueño:** ¿Que pasa **Mike?** Te ves muy deprimido

**Daniel:** Neh, No le escuche, ¡Aun anda de emo por que le atravesaron un brazo de metal en el pecho!

**Mike:** Lo dice el don secuestrado por una chica...

**Daniel:** Lo dice el llorón que se quedaba sentado toda la noche...

**Mke:** Bueno (Se levanta) ¿Entonces?

**Dueño:** Ah Si, que se presentara mañana

**Mike:** ¿Como se llama?

**Dueño:** (Pensando) Uy, Se me olvido el nombre, Si mi memoria no me falla, empezaba con "A" o algo... No se, No estoy seguro, Por cierto, ¿Ha hecho algo el chico de los globos?

**Daniel:** Nada de nada, Todo tranquilo

**Mike:** ¿A caso se debería mover? No se movió para nada ayer

**Dueño:** Bueno, Recuerden mientras avance la semana mas activos son, A si que vigilen lo esta noche, Puede que se mueva hoy, Y... Por cierto, ¿Saben quien abrió temprano el conducto de la derecha?

**Mike:** Espera, ¿Que?

**Dueño:** Si, Estaba abierto mientras venia aqui

**Daniel:** Mmmm, Dame eso, **Mike** (Toma la tableta, Asigna la cámara del conducto derecho y usa la linterna)

**Alice:** ¡Dargh! (Se oye como un golpe metálico sale de los conductos) ¡Mis ojos!

**Mike:** Bueno, Al menos ya se donde esta

**Dueño: Alice,** ¿Prestabas atención cuando decía las noticias?

**Alice:** Si si claro.. (Mientras sale adolorida del conducto derecho)

**Dueño:** Como sea, Ya es hora de cerrar, Tengan suerte esta noche, Yo ya me despido, Adiós.

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

(Después de las 12:00 AM)

**Daniel:** Como sea, Veré si ese niño se mueve o no (Se va)

**Alice:** ¡Claro!

**Mike:** Oye, **Alice,** ¿Viste donde deje mi celu- (Suena un teléfono)

**Alice:** Oh, Ese ese teléfono otra vez

Grabadora: "_Ohh. ¿Hola? ¿Hoooolllaaaaa? Ah, Bien, Chicos, Eh visto que hay un nuevo animat-_"

(Se agacha **Alice** para luego tocar un botón gris y se detiene la llamada)

**Mike:** Un momento, ¿Que fue eso?

**Alice:** Una llamada, Siempre hay una cada noche que veníamos, Pero cuando descubro que ese botón la muteaba lo hacia, **Mike,** ¿Y esa cara?

**Mike:** Espera, ¿Cada noche dices?

**Alice:** Si, No recuerdo ninguna en la que no la haya tenido que mutear...

**Mike: ¡Alice!** ¡Tal vez era algo importante!

**Alice:** No lo creo, Por lo que se solo es un tipo y ya, No necesitamos ningún tipo de llamadas

**Mike:** Dios, **Alice,** ¡La ultima vez que nos llamo predijo mi muerte! ¡MI MUERTE! ¡Puede que la de **Daniel** o incluso la tuya también!

**Alice:** Eso es muy estupi- (Se queda pensando) Un momento... ¡¿La de **Dany!?** ¡Oh dios! (Corre hacia **Daniel)**

**Daniel:** (Mira directamente a los ojos a **BB**) **(N/A BB = Ballon Boy (Chico de los globos) )**

**Daniel:** Meh, Esto no se mueve para na- (Llega **Alice** y se abalanza)

**Alice: ¡Dany! ¡Mike** muteaba llamadas que venia de un señor que podría predecir nuestra muerte!

**Mike:** ¡¿Que!? ¡Esa eras tu!

**Alice:** ¡Mentira!

**Daniel**: Chicos, Cállense, Estoy vigilando a **BB**...

**Mike:** ¿**BB**?

**Daniel**: Ya sabes, **Ballon** **Boy**, Chicos de los globos, ¿Captas?

**Mike**: Se me hace un poco tonto..

**Alice**: ¡A mi parecer es ingenioso!

**Daniel**: ¿Ves? Ella si tiene buen gusto, Como sea, Lo ando vigilando

**Mike**: ¿Al menos esa cosa tiene endoesqueleto?

**Daniel**: No se, Por los ojos no puedo ver bien, Pero si el dueño nos advirtió por algo fue.

**Alice: Dany** tiene mucha raz- (Ve la mano de **BB** moverse) ¡Se esta moviendo!

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

El animatronico BB movía muy lentamente sus redondas manos, Por lo que no tardo en minutos mover los brazos, Este proceso se concluyo en todas las partes de su cuerpo, Finalizando con la cabeza, Que dio muchas vueltas, Hubo un punto en el que todo su cuerpo se movía hasta que se detuvo, Sus movimientos se veían mucho mas... "Vivos" Por lo que logro mover los ojos al fin, Vio a los 3 guardias detenidamente, Donde dio una sonrisa, Se levanto con esfuerzo y se miro a si mismo, Mientras miro un momento abajo al suelo con una decepsion y alegría, Volvió a mirar a los 3 guardias, Que los 3 guardias estaban totalmente sorprendidos de lo que ellos estaban viendo...

**BB**: ¿Hola?

**Daniel:** Ho-Hola, Yo. Ser. **Daniel.** El. (Apuntando a **Mike) Mikey.** Emo. Ella (Apuntando a Alice) Ser. Acosadora. Frec- (Se detiene cuando se da cuenta que **Alice** miraba a **Daniel)**

**BB**: Se hablar español...

**Mike**: Eso lo hace mas sencillo, Bueno... "Hola"

**Bonnie:** ¿Que pasa chicos, Por que el abor- (Ve a BB) ¡Oh! ¡El chico nuevo!

**Bonnie**: ¡Solo mírenlo! (Se acerca a **BB**)

**BB**: Eh... (Se aleja de los animatronicos 2.0 presentes y se pone mas al lado de los guardias) ...

**Daniel**: Eh.. (Mira a los demás guardias) ¿Que pasa?...

**BB**: Na-Nada, Solo que..

**Roxy**: (Escucha la voz de **BB**) ¡!·%!"·/$"$·"! El. ser. !·!&·&!·&·"! Segura !·%!&·!&· Antes. "!%!&·!"$!

**Daniel**: ¿Que?

**Alice**: ¡No temas, **Dany**! (Saca una herramienta) ¡Arreglare a **Roxy**!

**Mike:** ¿Que? **Alice,** No sabes nada de mecánica, Un animatronico es lo mas complejo del planeta, ¿Sabes? Vete tu a saber cuantas tuercas o chips tend-

**Alice:** (Abre una tapa que hay en la cabeza) Claro que si se..

**Daniel:** ¿Como sabes entonces?

**Alice:** Pues, Recuerdo una vez, Que en la clase de Geografía (Mete un destornillador) Habías dicho algo a si como "Si me tuviera que casar, Lo haría con una mecánica" Días después me metí en el taller de Mecánica, Pues.. ¡Yo soy tu mecánica **Dany!**

**Daniel:** No...

**Alice:** ¡Tu voz dice que no pero tu corazón dice que si!

**Daniel:** Tu mismo lo dijiste, mi voz dice que ¡NO!

**Alice:** Ya veras que dirás que si en algún momento, Como sea, Entonces estuve los restantes 5 años estudiando mecánica y de la muchas cosas que logre aprender es sobre el control del audio se encuentra atrás de las bocinas, En este caso, Atrás de la cabeza de **Roxy** por lo que...

Pasaron otras 2 horas, Mientras **Alice** aseguraba que lograría reparar a **Roxy** (Solamente en poder hablar sin los molestos sonidos que salían de ella) ¡Paso tanto tiempo!

Mientras, Los demás 2.0 En vez de ver a **Alice** intentar reparar a **Roxy** se la pasaban mucho mas ocupado tratar de hacerse amigo de su nuevo integrante, Por mucho que intentaran no lograban ganarse la confianza de **BB,** O se la pasaba mas tiempo con **Daniel** o con **Mike,** Algunas veces con **Alice** pero como el veía a **Roxy** se apartaba un poco, Sus reacciones eran de miedo, Pero un miedo extraño y diferente, No un miedo cualquiera de un niño pequeño, Pero, Después de que **Daniel** viera esto el mismo convenció a los 2.0 que vieran mejor a **Alice** por si ella necesitaba ayuda con... "Consejos biológicos de animatronicos"

Casi se desesperaban los otros 2 guardias y casi se iba 1, Pero después de un tiempo, Después de tanto remover piezas y volver a ponerlas logro mejorar el audio que provenía de **Roxy,** Haciéndolo mucho mas bajo, Casi sin poder oírse, **Alice,** Muy manchada con gasolina en todo su cuerpo cerro la tapa y suspiro del trabajo duro que había hecho, por lo que tiro su herramienta al suelo y comenzó a descansar..

**_*-*-Pizza-Is-Love-Pizza-is-life*-*-*_**

**Roxy:** Ah... Hola...

**Mike:** Wow **Alice,** Esta vez si me sorprendí..

**Daniel:** Bueno, Tal vez si eres una muy buena Mecanic-

**Roxy:** Lo que quería decir era qu. (Se escuchan varios sonidos aleatorios de la voz de **Roxy)**

**Daniel:** Olvídalo, Aun sigue mal

**Alice:** No pude quitarle esa cosa del audio completamente.., Es una programación base, Por lo que si se la quito todo lo que tiene **Roxy** dejara de servir... (Limpiándose la frente de sudor)

**Roxy:** Esa voz... Chico nuevo, Esa voz me es familiar...

**Roxy:** Esa voz es del...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Proximamente... de Xclax Productions...<em>**

_Mientras, El chico caminaba entre los pasillos, Mientras podía ver todo su alrededor totalmente destruido, Al dar pocos pasos, Pudo ver un pasillo muy largo, Cuando pudo ver 2 luces de color amarillento, Mirándolo, Buscándolo, Vigilan dolo..._

_La gran cosa corrió a una velocidad increíble, Mientras usaba su mano contra la pared mientras salia chispas, La mano llego a chocar contra un anuncio, Con letras grandes y rojas muy llamativas..._

_"¡**Bienvenidos al Centro Comercial Freddys!**"_

**_Fecha de estreno: Dias despues del final de "Noches En Fredbears" Se estima que por Diciembre._**


	11. Mike, Capitán de juegos

**Mike schmidt, **Un chico ded 16 años, estaba en un punto de peligro económico, Cualquier dinero le ayudaría en esos momentos, Le estaba debiendo deudas a una persona peligrosa, Por lo que no tardo en tener que conseguir otro trabajo, Ya que había sido despedido días antes, Entonces, Cuando agarro un pediátrico encontró el anuncio de **Freddys Fazbear Pizza**, En el cual no dudo ni 5 segundos en dibujar un circulo de color rojo alrededor de todo el anuncio, Fue prácticamente corriendo a la pizzeria para el empleo, Que la "Entrevista" No duro mas de 1 minuto, Ni nada parecido a 50 segundos, Solo menciono lo del empleo y el dueño le dio el trabajo inmediato, Por lo cual, El regreso a la pizzeria en la noche para poder empezar su trabajo...

Para poder empezar su pesadilla...

Entonces, Pasaron 5 noches, El al fin lo había logrado sobrevivir hasta ese punto, No podía dormir bien en lo que quedaba del día, Aquel sujeto que con el que estaba endeudado exigía mas de lo que **Mike** podría hacer, El ya estaba a punto de rendirse y prácticamente dejarse matar por los animatronicos, La vida lo tenia acorralado, Pero el no dejo de rendirse, Asistió a la pizzeria, Cuando encontró al dueño **Fazbear,** Sonriendo le..

**Fazbear:** ¡Miren! ¡Alguien realmente quiere la paga! ¡Claro que si! ¡Es mi guardia de seguridad favorito!

**Mike:** Cállate...

**Fazbear:** ¡Bah! Bueno, Si vives para la mañana te dare la paga, Claro, Si lo logras, Bueno, Ya me voy, Que esas cosas se mueven apenas llegan las 12 (Se va)

Comenzó otra vez la pesadilla Cuando el fue a su apartamento noto algo peculiar, Sangre, Pero mucha sangre, Había dibujos con la sangre, En la oficina, En una pared enorme que se encuentra atrás de la silla donde se sentaba **Mike,** Había un dibujo totalmente enorme, Donde habían 4 personas, Las 4 estaban juntas, En la esquina del dibujo, Había otra, Con los ojos negros y furiosa, En cambio, A metros de las 4 personas había otra persona, Que llevaba un cuadrado en su mano y al rededor de la persona se encontraba como una especie de refugio, A **Mike** le asusto esto y no tardo en simplemente tomar un trapo sucio y comenzar a limpiar ese dibujo, Ponía muy nervioso a **Mike** como para tener esa cosa de distracción toda la noche.

**Mike** no tardo en darse cuenta lo que significa el dibujo, Bueno, Parte de el, Cuando vio su reloj, Se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta que era las 12:14 AM, No tardo en apretar las luces, Y si, Estaba **Bonnie** estirando su mano para entrar a la habitación, Donde **Mike** encerró la puerta en el momento adecuado, Se sentó rápidamente en su silla y comenzó el trabajo como siempre, Ver el escenario, Chica fuera junto con **Bonnie, Freddy** seguía ahí, Pero tenia algo diferente, En vez de ver la cámara fijamente o quedarse en su posición normal se estaba apoyando de la pared, Viendo hacia la cámara con indiferencia, Fijamente con indiferencia, Chica estaba en la cocina, Donde se podía escuchar sus desastres, La cámara de Pirate Cove estaba donde **Foxy** se asomaba ya por las cortinas purpuras.

**Mike** realmente suspiro viendo como todos estaban ya activo, Intento calmarse y seguir la noche, Llevarse la paga y renunciar, Y quitarse de una vez esa deuda que no lo deja respirar tranquilo, Entonces, Mientras un sin fin de veces que tenia que abrir o cerrar puertas por la aparición de los animatronicos llego ese momento, Eran ya las 4 AM, Donde **Mike** ya había casi gastado toda la energía, Le quedaba un 20%, Tenia que lograr hacer algo **Mike** para sobrevivir, Vio Pirate Cove, **Foxy** había salido otra vez, Donde fue corriendo, Pero daba igual, **Mike** ya tenia la puerta izquierda cerrada por las presencia de **Bonnie,** Escucho como **Foxy** golpeaba las puertas, Después de unos 5 golpes, Dejo de sonar los golpes.

**Mike** volvió a revisar si **Foxy** había vuelto a sus cortinas, Pero esta vez, El no estaba ahí.

Con la mente confundida, Se rasco la cabeza, Se había totalmente sorprendido, Nunca le había pasad-

**Mike:** ¿Que demon-

(Se escuchan sonidos metálicos)

(Un garfio atraviesa la puerta mecánica, Donde baja mientras hace un gran agujero en la puerta)

**Mike:** ¡Mierda! (Prende la luz de la puerta derecha, Esta Chica) No no no no...

**Mike:** (Agarra el ventilador que tenia cerca) ¡Atrás! ¡No te atrevas a entrar!

**Foxy:** (Saliendo del agujero metálico) Que bien en verte, **Mikey.**

**Mike** había sido por fin atrapado, Mientras estaba siendo arrastrado por **Foxy** y Chica el intento huir, Pero no podía escaparse con nada, Absolutamente con nada, **Mike** se sintió totalmente vulnerable, Los animatronicos lo llevaron hacia el escenario, Donde seguía estando **Freddy** apoyado sobre la pared viendo a **Mike** ,Donde el soltó una gran risa al ver a **Mike.**

**Freddy:** (Risas) ¡Hola **Mikey!** ¿Cuanto tiempo, no?

**Mike:** (Tratando de aun escapar) ¡Suéltame!

**Freddy:** No lo intentes, no valdrá la pena,Yo que tu ahorraría energías

**Freddy** bajo del escenario, El se acerco a **Mike,** Viéndolo a los ojos..

**Freddy:** ¿No me recuerdas, **Mikey?**

**Mike:** ¿Ah?...

**Freddy:** Oh debería decir... **¿"Mikey** el capitán de juegos"?

**Mike:** Un momento...

Todos los animatronicos fijaron su mirada en **Mike...**

**Mike:** Oh dios mio...

**Freddy:** Es un gusto volverte a ver, Pero creo que seria una buena idea invitarte al juego, ¿no? Como los viejos tiempos.. (Agarra las piernas de **Mike)**

Los 4 animatronicos empezaron a llevar a **Mike** hacia el lugar de muerte de todos los guardias, El intento escapar, Pero no podía, El no podía contra el duro metal y acero que le rodeaba como para que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, por lo que lo único que quedo fue aceptar su triste destino, Cuando fue colocado en aquella silla mecánica, Viendo como la otra parte del traje estaba a punto de ser puesta, El cerro los ojos, Esperando el dolor mas irritable y inimaginable de la historia, Simplemente espero.

"_¿Quieres que haya justicia?"_

**Mike:** ¿Ah?

"_Dame tu alma, Y la justicia sera aplicada en el causante de tu muerte.._"

**Mike:** Yo...

"_Ah, Maldición, Parece que alguien esta interfiriendo con nuestra... Conversación de negocios.._"

Por toda la pizzeria se escuchaban pasos rápidos, **Bonnie,** Quien salio un momento para revisar fue atacado rápidamente y cayo al suelo, Mientras los demás animatronicos salieron, **Mike** estaba atrapado en el traje, Estaba atorado, Por suerte, Las vigas no llegaron a atravesar su cuerpo, Incluso, Ni siquiera las estaba tocando, Pero se atoro el traje por lo que el tenia que salir de allí, Y el no tenia una muy buena idea de como, Mientras se podían oír golpes, **Mike** empujo todo lo que pudo la otra parte del traje, El podía escuchar gritos y gritos, Pero cuando el logro salir el solo tenia un objetivo, Huir, Tenia que aprovechar el momento para escapar del lugar...

***Pooooooooooouuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm***

Corrió, No podía dejar que fuera atrapado de nuevo, El pensó que nadie recordaba eso, Hasta el ni lo recordaba, Rabia pasado ya tanto tiempo, digo, Había pasado como 9 años o algo así, Ni el recordaba la edad que tenia en ese momento, Solo el corría, Corrió hasta la salida, Entonces, Comenzó a tratar de salir por la salida, Tanto intento forcejear, Pero no lo lograba, Intento tirarla o cosas a si, Pero cuando miro atrás, Y vio una figura, Como la de **Freddy,** Ignoro la presencia de **Mike** y estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, Fuera de la vista de **Mike,** Entonces, Se escucharon otros pisotones a lo lejos, Momentos después...

**Foxy:** ¡No esta!

**Mike** entro en pánico, Corrió con velocidad a la oficina, Mientras pensaba que estaba totalmente frito, Aproximadamente ya serian las 5:36 como mínimo, Por lo que aguantar 20 minutos era algo muy estúpido, Entonces, Al llegar a su oficina, Las puertas estaban abiertas, Por lo que subió su tableta, Se la llevo, Corrió hacia los baños y se encerró en uno, Por suerte y no se topo con ningún animatronico, Lo único que se podía escuchar por los pasillos eran pisotones, Entonces se puso a mirar las cámaras, **Freddy** estaba al lado de la oficina a la izquierda, **Foxy** no estaba en sus cortinas, Chica buscando en el escenario y **Bonnie** no sabia exactamente donde, pero no lo podía ver, Limpio su frente.

El tenia la peor cosa del mundo, Aun recordaba como fue asesinado el hombre del teléfono, La única compañía de **Mike** era eso, Una llamada pre-grabada, Por muy triste que fuera, Cualquier guardia hacia lo mismo después de la noche 2, El iba a morir, El sentía eso y se lo decía continuamente, El no quería morir, Solo no, Nunca sintió que alguien realmente se preocupara por el, Excepto por su padre y de la madre no supo casi nada, Por lo cual se lo pensó mucho, Si no fuera por que la muerte que sufriría el fuera lenta y dolorosa, Saldría y dejarse matar, El quería hacerlo por una pequeña parte, Pero no, El quería morir como una persona, Como un hombre, No como un estúpido suicida.

Miraba su tableta, El recaba gracias a dios que el trajo unas pilas para la tableta, A esas si le daba una buena energía, Pero no servia de mucho en ese momento, **Mike** no traía para nada un reloj, Lo vendió para pagar una de sus deudas, Mientras cada segundo se quedaba callado mas se ponía nervioso, Por unos momentos, Escucho unos pasos en los baños, Se comenzó a escuchar puertas abrirse, El empezó a asustarse, Si es descubierto, Moriría de una manera horrible...

Cuando **Mike** estaba sentado en uno de los baños, Se vio como los pies de **Freddys** estaban del otro lado de la puerta del baño, **Freddy** abrió lentamente la puerta, Al ver a **Mike** tiro un gran grito, Mientras que su mano derecha tomo el brazo de **Mike...**

***Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!**

**Freddy** se detuvo por un momento, Y volvió a su lugar...

**Mike** estaba aun vivo por suerte, Pero muerto emocionalmente.

Camino lentamente a la salida, Donde vio a **Fazbear** entrando

**Fazbear:** ¡Eh! ¡Lo lograste! Te lo mereces con todo gusto (Le entrega 120$)

**Fazbear:** Bueno, Largo de mi restaurante, Al menos que quieras otras 5 noches, Si es así, ¡Recuerda que **Fazbear Pizza** te esperara! Pero por el momento, Largo.

El dinero era suficiente para lograr librarse de la deuda, El realmente quiso renunciar en volver a la pizzeria cuando tenia que sufrir aquellas noches, Pero ya había dado su firma, Pero cuando salio del restaurante, Miro hacia atrás, Con una sonrisa satisfactoria, Miro por ultima vez el logo de la pizzeria y se fue caminando, Donde por fin el fue libre de aquella pesadilla.

Sin embargo, 2 años después volvió con una deuda mucho mas fuerte, En donde no podía hacer casi nada, Volvió a ser despedido otra vez, Por remplazo de personal, Por lo que se lo pensó, Saco un periódico, Vio un anuncio nuevo, **Fazbear Pizza** buscaba otro guardia, El se quedo mirando por horas ese periódico, No había mas anuncios de trabajo, Si el pudiera escogería "Amo de casa" Que volver allá, Pero lo tenia que hacer, Lloro toda esa noche, Cuando fue a la pizzeria a pedir el empleo, Vio a los animatronicos con temor, Pero cuando vio al nuevo dueño, Simplemente pensaba en lo mismo, Esas cosas aun se deberían mover de noche.

**Mike:** ¿Ya es todo?

Dueño: Si, Para que tengas una buena idea de como trabajar le diré a uno de tus compañeros para que hables con ellos y que se conozcan de una vez, Sera en esta dirección, ¿Ok? (Le da una dirección a **Mike)**

**Mike:** C-Claro...

Solo algo salio de la mente de **Mike,** ¿Compañeros? El ya no estaría solo, Eso le agradaba de pensar, Pero el no quería tener que sufrir lo mismo, El no quería arriesgar su vida de nuevo..

Pasaron las noches, La paga era increíblemente excelente, **Mike** ya había pagado toda la deuda, Es mas, Podría el llenarse de mas deudas y el pagarlas todas de golpe, Pero, El siguió trabajando, El sabia algo, Algo que lo hacia sentir bien, El sabia que había gente hipócrita y malvada por todo el mundo, Pero se encontró con 2 personas con lo que el podía confiar, Con los que ellos se preocupaban por la salud de **Mike,** Los cuales, Eran sus compañeros de trabajo, Sonaba estúpido, Pero encontró uno de los pocos verdades amigos que a tenido **Mike,** Eso le hacia feliz, Muy feliz.

Aunque, Si algún día, Fuera asesinado por un animatronico, Seria feliz, Por que no morirá solo, Moriría, Pero sabiendo que por una vez, Alguien se preocupo por el y el fácilmente lo podría llamar como...

Un verdadero amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>PreguntasMenciones**

**AVISO: ¡SI USTED TUVO DUDAS SOBRE EL MALENTENDIDO CRONOLÓGICO DE LOS PERSONAJES LEER LAS PRIMERAS PREGUNTAS!**

**"Contando con tus historias, ¿No debió suceder eso en el 1987?"**

**R= Lee bien la historia, Se marca en totalmente "Meses (O años, Por error mio tal vez se cometió la confusión) Pasaron después.." Por lo que no marca exactamente cuando sucedió, Pero claramente, Por lógica, Lo que paso fue en 1987**

**"Es imposible que sea el mismo Dany"**

**R= Exacto, Es totalmente imposible, (OJO, si no quieres spoilers, No leas lo siguiente..) El mismo lo dijo, Familiar, Contando ademas, Que "Dany" No especifica cual, O en este caso, "Cuales"**

**"Carly, ¿Mayor de 21 años?"**

**R= Todos los OCS míos tienen 18 años, (Alguno que otro ya rozando los 19 años) Por lo que no, Carly tiene 18 años, Ya me imagino la siguiente pregunta, Esta también implica para la anterior respuesta, No especifica para nada de que se había embarazado aquella mujer.**

**"¿Por que te refieres a "Especificar"? **

**R= Bueno, Que no especifica quien es quien, Por lo que si no entiendes lo que me refiero con especificar, Ve a por un diccionario, Y tíralo a la basura, Por que si no sabes lo que es especificar un diccionario no te podrá ayudar.**

**Bueno, Me da alegría que la gente haya encontrado este "Malentendido" Ya que toma la historia en serio, Ya que hasta yo admito que historias leo un capitulo y espero al siguiente, En este caso, Algunos lectores se dieron cuenta de estos malentendidos y para haber sabido eso se debió leer la trilogía completa y RECORDAR con exactitud eso, Lo cual me arregla completamente, Ya que se que hay gente que realmente presta atención con cuidado, A esas personas, Les digo con el corazón de un autor.**

**¡Muchas gracias por realmente prestar atención a mis historias! ¡Personas como ustedes son muy cheveres!**

**Y para la gente que les gusta mis historias y no dan Reviews...**

**¡Que no muerdo! Bueno, Una vez si lo hice, Pero no salio sangre, Bueno, No tanta, ¡Pero que no les morderé si dan una Review! Bueno, Peleare por no hacerlo, Pero no prometo nada...**

**Realmente sufrí haciendo este capitulo, Escribí demasiado, Y creo que me doy la libertad de dejarme llevar por la flojera y no poner cortina esta vez,**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	12. La guardia embajadora

**AVISO: La moneda aleatoria decide entre la vida y la muerte sobre nuestra protagonista en esta ocasión Angie.**

**Aun es totalmente disponible cualquier OC**

**(Resultados)**

**Águila**

**Águila**

**Numero**

**Numero**

Aproximadamente 8 años después del guardia Max...

1 Dia A.D (Antes de **Daniel)**

Guardias asesinados: 18,612

Guardias sobrevivientes: 1,782

**Angie** era una persona muy positiva, era inevitable que ella transmitiera un lugar con felicidad, alunas personas la consideran como un pequeño placer de la vida estar junto con ella, era una persona muy amable y tenia la habilidad de fácilmente lograr propagar la positivista en la gente, era prácticamente físicamente imposible verla triste por algo, aunque, esto se volvió realidad cuando trabajo por primera vez en **Freddys Fazbear Pizza**, en la que entro por cuestiones de simple dinero, buscando una manera independentista de poder cuidarse a si misma, ese fue su primer error.

**Angie** fue una guardia que logro pasar la primera noche con mucha facilidad, Aunque termino cayendo en la trampa del dueño, por mucho que ella suplico el dueño con su amenaza de la prisión simplemente no tuvo piedad, por el momento **Angie** acabo su noche 3, volviendo de la casa con una cara de pesadilla prácticamente, ojerosa y ademas con el peinado totalmente desarreglado, sus amigos lograron notar su estado y mas de uno pregunto lo que pasaba, **Angie** estaba consciente de lo que ella dijera no serviría nada, solo daba una sonrisa y daba cualquier excusa, ahora **Angie** se prepara para la noche 4, con una sonrisa falsa fue caminando hacia la entrada de la pizzeria, mirando a los 3 animatronicos y incapaz de ver a **Foxy,** mientras pasaba hacia su oficina se encontró el dueño comiendo un burrito.

**FreddyFazbear:** (Comiendo el burrito) Eh, ¿Preparada para esta noche?

**Angie:** Claro... (Sonrisa falsa)

**FreddyFazbear:** Bien (Se levanta) Ya casi toca la hora y no querré ester aquí para ese entonces, me voy. (Se va)

(PoV **Angie)**

Bueno, 4 noche, todo esta bien, mientras vea siempre a **Foxy** todo saldrá bien, así que, entonces me senté en mi silla viendo simplemente el póster de "CELEBRATE!" Pegado en la pared, cerré los ojos en un momento, los abrí y mire la hora, 12:00' AM, mientras tragaba saliva suspire y simplemente mire le techo un momento, entonces, comencé a mirar la tableta, **Bonnie** y **Chica** fuera, **Chica** en cocina y **Bonnie** en el Closet, bien, vamos bien al menos, si logro simplemente hacer distraer a Chica un momento podría cerrar la puerta izquierda toda la noche y simplemente cuidar la derecha, hice la técnica, iba bien, 54% de energía y ya eran las 3 AM, eso era muy bueno en realidad, mientras la sonrisa se abría poco a poco de felicidad mire el escenario y ya no estaba **Freddy,** suspire de nuevo y empece a buscarlo, no lo veía por las cámaras, lo cual no era novedad.

No estaba en ninguna cámara, mientras lo demás animatronicos seguían su ruta no había rastro de el, mientras lo buscaba sentí algo en mi hombro, era una mano, temblé la tableta un momento y la baje lentamente, era **Freddy,** mirándome, intente gritar, pero el simplemente marco silencio, quería gritar, quería correr, pero simplemente lo mire fijamente intentando llevar la calma.

**Freddy:** Con que te llamas **Angie,** ¿No?

**Angie:** S-Si...

**Freddy:** Eres una guardia muy hermosa.

Mi garganta se seco y simplemente no reaccione, ¿¡Que hago!? No tenia escapatoria, no tenia por donde huir y este animatronico simplemente se quedaba parado, mirándome, empezaba a ser incomodo, intente mirar a la derecha para evitar la incomodidad, pero el simplemente siguió en lo suyo.

**Freddy:** Eh, Mírame cuando te lo digo, ¿Entendido?

**Angie:** Cl-Claro...

Lo volví a mirar, su cara daba obvio su enojo, quería dejar esto, pero mientras mas tenia mirando a **Freddy** mas tenia a los demás animatronicos moverse hacia mi, debo hacer algo, **¡Foxy!** ¡La ultima vez que lo vi estaba asomándose por la cortina! ¡Demonios! ¡Si no lo checo,,, ¡PEOR! ¡Si sale y ese **Freddy** no me deja cerrar la puerta estoy totalmente frita.

**Angie:** Necesito.. .ver la tableta...

**Freddy:** ¿Por que es tan especial esa cosa?

**Angie:** Es... para emergencias..

**Freddy:** Lindura, déjame verla por ti, (La toma y la enciende)

**Freddy:** Mmmm, **Foxy** salio mas temprano de lo que espere, tranquila, arreglare esto cariño

El se quedo mirando la puerta esperando que llegara **Foxy,** mire la hora y aun era las 3 AM, con el problema que me acabe de meter, esto es malo, espero que esa cosa no sepa de.. "Esas cosas" Si no, me declaro totalmente frita, respiraba profundo, se escuchaban ya los pasos de **Foxy** y cuando llego se golpeo contra **Freddy,** retrocedió y miro lo que pasaba.

**Foxy:** ¿Que te pasa? ¡Esta es mi asesinato! ¡Quedamos de eso con el ultimo guardia!

**Freddy:** Apártate, Ella es.. "Femenina"

**Foxy:** ¿Y?

**Freddy:** Que... Bueno..

**Foxy:** Oh no, **Fred,** Hiciste una promesa, y estas rompiendo la 4 regla, a si que espabila y apártate.

Intente huir, por la derecha, cuando me levantaba lentamente veía una sombra, aun no pude creer ver esa pequeña sombra, entonces prendí la luz de la derecha,Era **Chica** que me vio, pero unos segundos después fijo su mirada en la discusión de aquellos animatronicos, me volví a sentar apresurada mente, mientras comenzaba a temblar, **Chica** entro a la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

**Chica:** ¿Que pasa? Esta chica ya debería estar allá.

**Foxy: Fred** no me quiere dar el asesinato

**Chica:** ¿No había dicho **Fred** que la 4 regla se trataba sobre no pensar en-

**Freddy:** Se lo que dije (Le grita a **Chica)** Pero cambie de opinión, ahora, ella es.. (Acaricia la mejilla de **Angie)**

Su mano metálica toco mi mejilla, quería quitármela de encima, incluso tuve que seguir la "Corriente" de la fuerza de la mano, que era mucho mas mayor que la mía, entonces llego a **Bonnie** por la izquierda, comenzaron a discutir mas y mas, entonces, aproveche el momento, salí corriendo, Mientras que escuche unos gritos de que me atraparan, no sabia donde escapar, las puertas siempre las cierra el dueño con mas de 5 candados, seria completamente imposible para mi escapar, a si que solo corría, llegue a las mesas y me escondí abajo, mientras escuchaba a **Freddy** gritar mi nombre

**Freddy: ¡Angie!** Piénsalo bien... Mira, puedes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas...

Saque mi celular buscando el numero de mis amigas, mi carta de testamento, si el me logra encontrar no se lo que el haría, como la manera en la que se comporta pienso que no a visto una mujer en años, por lo que, no quiero estar cerca de aquí mas, mientras escribía el mensaje escuche un gemido, mire hacia atrás, **Bonnie** me encontró, levanto la mesa con brutalidad y la aventó a la pared, intente huir, pero el me tomo del pie, por mucho que intentara salirme no lo logre, **Bonnie** me tomo de los 2 pies y me levanto, estaba al revés por lo cual simplemente me asuste mucho mas, Gritando y suplicando.

**Bonnie:** Encontré tu cosa esa **Fred.**

**Freddy: Angie..** (Caminando lentamente) ¿Porque huyes, cariño? Todo saldra bien...

**Angie:** ¡Suéltame!

**Freddy:** Haz lo que dice ella.

**Bonnie:** Pero, entonces ell-

**Freddy:** ¿Que te acabe de decir?

**Bonnie:** De acuerdo, (La suelta)

Me caí con la cabeza, realmente dolió

**Freddy:** Déjenos en privado

**Chica:** (Llegando) ¿Por que?

**Freddy:** Ya dije que se vayan, quiero un tiempo a solas con ella

Mire mi reloj, 4 AM, Demonios.

**Chica:** Pff, como quieras, vayámonos, **Bonnie** (Los 2 animatronicos se van)

Me levante mirando a **Freddy** en cada momento, el solo miraba, retrocedí lentamente, muy lentamente, necesito correr y ya, solo sabia eso. pensé en un principio que eran las 4 AM en mi reloj, pero no, este reloj solo maca hora a hora, ya eran las 5 AM, ¡Aun puedo lograrlo!

**Angie:** Eh.. **"Fred"** ¿Que tal si.. tomamos nuestro tiempo? No quiero que pase tan rapido...

**Freddy:** Lo siento cielo, pero ya sabrás que es muy aburrido en la noche no hacer nada interesante.

**Angie:** ¿Ademas de matar a gente?

**Freddy:** Diras, de invitar a jugar, que ellos rechacen es una cosa diferente, amor.

**Angie.** (Armándose de valor) No soy tu amor...

**Freddy:** ¿Que dijiste que?

**Angie:** Que no soy tu amor, ni cariño, ni nada... Solo déjame en paz... hijo de puta..

**Freddy.** (Enojándose) Eso no es nada amable, querida.

**Angie:** Al menos tenemos algo en común (Alejándose)

**Freddy:** Podíamos hacerlo de la manera fácil, pero ya que no me dejas opción, te tomare por la fuerza (Corre hacia **Angie)**

Me tacleo, realmente dolió, caí al suelo y el tomo mi cabello, logre escapar pero jalo un poco de mi cabello, tome una silla tirada en el suelo y se la lance, pero el lo rompió cuando ni toco el suelo, no importaba a donde iba, el lo rompía todo mientras se reía, intente de todo, no se cuanto tiempo me falte, pero se que debo seguir corriendo, cuando era mi fin, cometí el error de caerme al suelo, el aprovecho y simplemente agarro mi pierna jalándola, cuando intente levantarme el me tomo por la columna tomando presión, estaba totalmente invulnerable, me temía lo peor, me temía que el pudiera...

**(¡La Moneda Aleatoria acaba de brindarle la suerte sobre Angie!)**

Esperando lo que sea que el planeaba hacerme, encontré una viga, intente alcanzarla, no lo lograría, pero un viento me salvo la vida, llego hacia mi la viga y simplemente la tome, mire atrás mio y estaba **Freddy** mirando cosas que no debía mirar, entonces lo golpee en su casco, le afecto un poco en los ojos retrocedió aturdido, momentos después le seguí golpeando hasta que cayo en el suelo, con mi pie lo estaba pisoteando la cara, cuando el intentaba algo simplemente golpeaba en cualquier parte.

Dejo de moverse, suspire de alivio, mientras tire la viga al suelo me alejaba un poco herida de mi costado derecho, pero mire atrás mientras los demás animatronicos iban hacia mi, entonces ell-

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*... *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

Los 3 se desactivaron y volvieron a su lugar, yo me alivie, pero **Freddy** también se levanto, iba a su lugar pero se detuvo, le salían varias chispas mirándome a mi.

**Freddy:** Tu... Seras... mi- (Sale chispas y vuelve a su lugar)

**FreddyFazbear:** Bueno, ¿Que tal te fu- (Mira el desastre del lugar) ¿Que mierda?

**Angie:** El.. el intento..

**FreddyFazbear:** ¡QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE A **FREDDY!** ¡RECIÉN LE HABÍA MEJORADO EL CASCO! (Mirando el casco de **Freddy)**

**Angie:** ¿Que te pasa? ¡El casi me vi-

**FreddyFazbear:** ¿Sabes que? Estoy harto de tus quejas, Estas despedida, ni esperes la paga, Solo vete, se que podre encontrar un mejor guardia que tu, Estas despedida, no vuelvas jamas (Mientras seguía mirando el casco)

**Angie:** ¿A caso no le importa a lo que le pase a la gen-... ¿Sabes que? Vete a la mierda (Mientras sale)

**(Angie** choca contra un chico con un periódico a la mano y marcado el anuncio de busca de empleo)

**Angie:** Ah... Lo siento

**Daniel:** Oh, tranquila, estaba distraído, Oye, ¿Que te paso?

**Angie:** Na-Nada, Solo tuve un problema, Bueno, Me tengo que ir... (Se va)

**Daniel:** Que rara, (Entra a la pizzeria)

**(Dia desconocido, Hora desconocida, Lugar desconocido)**

**(Angie** esta parada viendo un periódico de primera plana)

**Angie:** ¿"La quemadura del 14"?

**Angie:** (Leyendo) **Foxy,** Destrozado, Chica también, **Bonnie** aplastado y.. Freddy desaparecido...

**Angelica:** ¿Que pasa **Angie?** ¿Que tiene ese anuncio?

**Angie:** (Voltea y le sonríe) Nada, solo curiosidad (Aprieta aquel periódico y lo lanza a la basura)

**Angie:** Nada de nada...

* * *

><p><strong>¡La Moneda Aleatoria eligira el destino entre la vida y la muerte de Salome Yersinia! (Joder que nombre mas complicado)<strong>

**Águila**

**Águila**

**Numero**

**Águila**

**¡Por el momento buenos destinos se están encontrando!**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE: Últimamente la gente esta usando muy mal el uso de las Reviews, Se supone es que para dar la opinión del capitulo yo sugerencias, (Ademas de cosas que el autor pida, en este caso los OCS de los lectores) Eh ya tenido que rechazar mas de una vez una Review, donde casi la mayoría de esos casos no había mas de 1 renglón (O donde había solamente una palabra) Por lo que no estoy enojado pero simplemente pido que no lo hagan, si van a dar una Review que sea con lo que les pido, ya que las Reviews fuera de contexto de la historia o sobre lo que suelo pedir las rechazare, y es emoción perdida al ver el anuncio de Review esperando una buena critica o un nuevo OC que agregar, Ademas que a esos Reviews suelo simplemente rechazarlos.**

**Uno de los ejemplos de mi queja son estos.**

**"Maldito, estaba jugando FNAF 2 y cuando leí el correo del capitulo me mato Bonnie" (Uno de los 3 reviews que me mando, el anterior día mando 3 al mismo capitulo sin nada que ver con la historia)**

**"Putabida" (Nada que ver con la historia y nada de opinión, ademas que solo tiene una palabra)**

**Aunque suena un poco cruel que ponga esto pero sinceramente me emociono demasiado a las Reviews que me llegan y simplemente leer estos casos simplemente quitan mi impresión :/**

**Preguntas o Menciones**

**"Gracias por no matar a mi OC"**

**R= No me agradezcas a mi, agradece a la aleatoriedad de la suerte de la Moneda Aleatoria**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	13. Sketch

_**Sketch**_

**Daniel:** ¿¡Que no hay puertas!?

**Dueño:** Nope.

**Daniel:** (Señala Parts/Service) ¡Y A QUE LE LLAMAS A ESO!?

...

...

**Mike:** Eh, **Daniel...**

**Daniel:** ¿Que?

**Mike:** (Entre risas) Adivina lo que tienen algo en común **Alice** y...

**Daniel:** ¿Que?

**Mike:** Y **Yuno...** (Risas descontroladas)

**Daniel:** ¡¿SERAS HIJO DE PUTA!?

...

...

**Daniel:** (Viendo las cámaras) Ahora que lo pienso...

**Alice:** ¿Que pasa **Dany?**

**Daniel:** ¿Como es que los animatronicos pueden entrar en los conductos?

**Bonnie:** ¿Nunca te preguntabas porque tardábamos en atacar por los conductos? (Atorado en el conducto)

...

...

**Daniel:** Eh **Mike...**

**Mike:** ¿Que?

**Daniel:** ¿Quieres que... (Saca el brazo del antiguo **Bonnie** con la sangre seca) ¿Te eche una mano :3?

...

...

**Alice:** (Buscando por los lados) Eh, **Freddy,** ¿Haz visto a **Dany?**

**Daniel:** (Con la mascara Fazbear puesta) Nope.

...

...

**Roxy:** AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. (Sacando la mandíbula desde el techo, se detiene justo cuando llega a los ojos de **Mike)**

**Mike: ¡Roxy!** ¡Que algún día le terminaras mordiendo a alguien por hacer eso!

...

...

**Daniel:** Eh, Chica.

**Chica:** ¿Que?

**Daniel:** (Toca el pico) Tengo tu.. (Arranca el pico con facilidad)

**Daniel:** ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA!?

...

...

**Daniel:** (Silbando) (Ve una mancha en una de las cámaras de seguridad) Oops, Se debió manchar

**Daniel:** (Limpiando la cámara con un trapo) Así esta mej-

(Sale una ráfaga de luz de la cámara)

**Daniel:** ¡AAAHHH! (Cae al suelo)

(En la oficina)

**Mike:** ¡HA! (Con la tableta)

...

...

**Daniel:** (Mirando a **Bonnie) Bonnie...**

**Bonnie:** ¿Que?

**Daniel:** ¿Eres hombre o mujer?

**Bonnie:** ¿Que?

**Daniel:** Es que no estoy seguro...

**Bonnie:** Pff, Obviamente yo so-

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*...*Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

**Daniel:** ¡Mierda!

...

...

**Mike:** Jejeje.. (Viendo las cámaras se puede ver a **Alice** con manchas en la cámara)

**Alice;** Parece que se mancharon (Saca un trapo)

**Mike:** (Presiona el botón de la luz) (No funciona) ¿Que?

**BB:** (Risas) (Risas) (En una de sus manos sosteniendo baterías)

**Mike:** :c

...

...

**Daniel:** ¡Eh **Mike!**

**Mike:** ¿Que pas-

**Daniel:** ¡PATATA!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!<strong>


	14. Lo que el busca

**Mike:** ¡Pizza!

**Daniel:** ¡Queremos pizza!

**Chica:** Listo, La nueva receta **Strax** esta aquí, La Big Pizza doble peperoni y queso, (Lo pone en la mesa)

**Daniel:** Chica, ¡Si no fueras un robot juro que te besaría! (Toma el tenedor y empieza a comer)

(Mientras tanto, En Kids Cove)

**Alice:** (Viendo las cámaras) (Comiéndose su uña del pulgar) ¡Maldición Chica! ¡Pensé que eramos amigas!

**Roxy:** ¿No ibas a repararme?

**Alice:** Si si, Eso luego, Estoy viendo cosas que robots no entenderían.

**Roxy:** ¿Y porque no entenderíamos?

**Alice:** Porque... son robots, Sin mas.

**Roxy:** Ah, si, Pues se mas cosas de las que tu sabes...

**Alice:** Como si realmente me importara, Como sea, Ah si, Debo cuidar a la nueva, Las reparaciones las haré mañana, **Roxy,** Debo ver que tal va la nueva (Se va)

**Alice** guardo su tableta en su mochila y empezó a buscar a **Angie,** En la que se encontraba en la oficina, Con la mascara puesta y temblando. **Alice** y los demás guardias realmente estaban totalmente impacientes con el estado de **Angie,** Ya había pasado 1 noche y ella simplemente no mantenía la calma en la pizzeria, Al parecer estar muchas noches en la pizzerias hicieron que los guardias se acostumbraran al peligro y a sus vistas tétricas.

**Alice: Angie,** Se nota que eres tu.

**Angie:** (Saca la mascara) Pues ya engañe 2 veces a **Bonnie** y **Freddy.**

**Alice:** Como sea, Sácate esa cosa, Debe ser aburrido estar a si.

**Angie:** Si, Pero es para estar segura.

**Alice: Angie,** Eh estado trabajado de guardia nocturna aproximadamente... 4 meses o algo así, ¡Y mírame! ¡Perfectamente bien!

**Angie:** Si si, Pero, ¿Que pasa si de repent-

**Alice: Angie,** No seas tonta, Los animatronicos son amigables...

**Angie:** Bueno... Supongo que tienes razón (Se levanta) Pero me llevo conmigo la mascara

**Alice:** Como quieras, Si quieres acompáñame, Tengo que reparar a **Roxy.**

**Angie:** Aja... (Mirando a los lados) ¿Como se acostumbran a la poca luz?

**Alice:** Simple costumbre (Saca la tableta)

**Angie:** ¿Que estas mirando?

**Alice:** Nada importante... (Mirando la cámara donde esta **Daniel** comiendo)

**Angie:** Oh, Con que te agrada ese tipo

**Alice:** ¡¿Tipo!? ¡No es un tipo! ¡Es **Dany!** ¡Es mi **Dany!**

**Angie:** "Oye, Tranquilo viejo"

(Mientras tanto, En las mesas)

**Daniel:** ¿sabes? A si si da gusto trabajar

**Mike:** Lo se, esto vale mas la pena que trabajar en una gasolinera

**Daniel:** Siempre de niño me agradaba la idea de trabajar en una gasolinera

**Mike:** ¿Por el olor a gasolina?

Dan**i**el: Seee... Tiempos donde no era cazado por animatronicos, Ya sabes.

**Mike:** Oye, ¿Y **BB?**

**Daniel:** Dijo algo de ir a investigar la pizzeria, Pero como sea...Si no comerás tu pedazo.. (Roba un pedazo de la pizza de Mike)

(Mientras tanto, en Parts/Services)

Entre las sombras de la habitación, Se podia encontrar una silueta alta y muy delgada, En ella, Miraba las pocas piezas que quedaban de los viejos animatronicos, Se quedo ahí simplemente mirando, Cuando de repente, Entre la basura de herramientas que había en aquella habitación saco unas cajas de regalos, Donde cada vez sacaba mas y mas, De variados tamaños y colores, Los separo por color y tamaño, Habían de 4 color, Por lo que poco después se puso a buscar mas cosas, Mientras el buscaba lo que necesitaba, Tenia que basarse con lo poco que tenia y quedaba.

Después de una hora, Aquella cosa logro hacer un endoesqueleto, Un poco mal hecho del pecho pero logro hacerlo, Con una sonrisa macabra, Saco una de las cajas de color purpura, De tamaño mediano, Donde saco lo que parecía ser un casco. Era de un conejo, Un diseño parecido al diseño 1.0 de **Bonnie,** La cual lo metió por la cabeza, No tardo en preparar las demás partes para re-construir un nuevo diseño de **Bonnie,** Pero el hizo algo mas al terminarlo, Se quedo un diseño totalmente nuevo, Aunque debido a la suciedad de la habitación, Se encontraba en total suciedad.

"Una lastima para un diseño tan bonito"

Se logro escuchar por la habitación, Entonces, Con su brazo quito la parte frontal de la cabeza de lo que se consideraba... un **Bonnie 2.5**, Quito la parte frontal donde se podia apreciar algunos cables salir de la cabeza, El tenia todo completo...

El disfraz, El animatronico, El diseño, Solo faltaba lo mas importante, Lo que le daría la "Vida"

Hizo lo parecido otras 2 veces, Pero con los respectivos animatronicos, El 2 en hacerse fue de **Foxy,** El cual fue el mas dificultado, Por tener tantas piezas escasas y por partes del disfraz perdidos totalmente, Pero al final, Lo logro con los primeros 3 animatronicos, Haciendo diseños mejorados estéticamente, Pero los 3 tenían el mismo problema, No tenían vida, Por mucho que busco esa cosa, Nunca encontró las piezas de **Freddy,** Ni su traje, Ni siquiera un Chip de el, Pero después de investigar, Se dio cuenta que un ruido provenía desde el sótano, Por lo cual, Aunque con dificultades, Logro llegar al sótano sin ser detectado por un guardia, Cuando llego allí, Decidió para investigar si encontraba a **Freddy.**

Mientras el avanzaba para encontrar las partes de **Freddys** escucho un empujón desde el suelo, Como si algo quisiera atravesar la madera..

"No, No seas mas insistente"

Se escucho por el sótano, Mientras que se escucho un pisotón lo que detuvo lo que ocasionaba esos golpes hacia el suelo, Entonces, Siguió con su objetivo de encontrar a **Freddy,** Aunque no hubo éxito alguno, Mientras veía los lugares solo encontraba cosas inútiles, Como varios dibujos de niños pequeños, Algunas pertenencias viejas y algún que otro juguete viejo, No servia nada de lo que busco, Al menos se alegro de haber ralentizado el proceso de la salida de eso, Entonces, Un poco decepcionado, Tenia que hacerlos regresar de alguna manera, Esos disfraces ya no se les puede apegar cualquier alma, El pensaba, El quería que los auténticos dueños de ellos volvieran a sus disfraces perspectivos, Por lo que acudió a medidas drásticas.

(Mientras tanto, En Kids Cove)

**Alice: Roxy,** Si no te mueves, Mas fácil me sera arreglarte todo esos cables que te rodean...

**Roxy:** ¡Entonces no jales con fuerza los cables!

**Alice:** No los estoy jalando, Simplemente los estoy enredando, Si no lo hago, Se te irán en cualquier momento, Luego le tengo que decir al dueño que te haga un disfraz o algo, O yo que se, Con ese casco no me sorprende que te hicieran en mil pedazos...

**Roxy:** Claro, Porque tu no estuviste con bebes que no saben lo que es "No tocar"

**Angie:** ¡Hey! ¡Retracta eso! ¡Los niños son el futuro! ¡Ademas, No pueden estar conscientes con una edad tan pequeña!

**Roxy:** Si claro, Como a ti no te "Desmembraron" Viva no dirías lo mismo.

**Alice:** Chicas, Podría estar con **Dany** haciendo algo genial, Como lograr de ser su novia, Pero nooo, Me la paso perdiendo tiempo en tener que debatir sobre la opinión de los niños...

**Angie:** ¿Que? No me digas que piensas lo mismo que **Roxy...**

**Alice:** No es eso, Me agradan los niños, Pero en parte **Roxy** tienen razón, Aunque no me importa, Si **Dany** algún día quiere tener hijos esta bien para mi

**Angie:** Lo dices como si estuvieras tan decidida de que estarán juntos... ¿No piensas que eres muy irrealis-

**(Alice** mira fijamente a **Alice** con una mirada perturbadora)

**Angie:** Digo, Cla-Claro.. Su Op-Opinión.

**Alice:** Bien entonces, Haber, **Roxy,** Camina

**Roxy:** (Se levanta, Camina sin ningún cable que se le salga del cuerpo, Todos los cables cubren las partes metálicas de **Roxy,** Como un cinturón)

**Alice:** Bien (Limpiándose las manos que están aceitosas) Trabajo hecho para mi, Ahora falta que el dueño te haga un disfraz.

**Roxy:** Siempre eh querido interpretar a un guardabosques, ¿Crees que el querrá hacerme un disfraz de esos?

**Alice:** (Mira fijamente el casco de **Roxy)** Bueno, Con ese casco diseñado así no, Tendría que cambiarte radicalmente, Claramente, Hablando estéticamente, Pero me buenooooo, Tengo cosas que hacer, ¡Como estar con **Dany! **(Se va)

**Roxy:** ¿A si son todas las humanas?

**Angie:** No todas

(En las mesas)

**Chica: Mike, Daniel,** Mi sistema me prohíbe cocinar mas de 5 pizzas para un mismo cliente en el mismo día, ¡Y mas cuando se trata de las pizzas mas grandes!

**Daniel:** (Con pequeños trozos de pizza sobrantes sobre los labios) ¿Que pasa **Chica?** Tu antes molabas...

**Mike:** Sin duda... (Suelta el tenedor)

**Alice:** ¡Hey **Dany!** (Llegando a las mesas)

**Daniel: Alice.** ¿Que tal con la chica nueva?

**Alice:** Bueno, Creo que se esta acostumbrando, Pero oye, No hablemos de mi, (Se acerca a **Daniel)** ¿Y que tal el trabajo?

**Daniel:** Trabajamos en el mismo lugar y hora...

**Mike:** Hay.. (Sostiene su estomago) No debí comerme tantas pizzas, ¡Ahorita vuelvo! (Se va corriendo)

**Chica: Alice,** ¿Algo que quieras que cocine?

**Alice:** Ah, Bueno, ¿Quieres algo **Dany?**

**Daniel:** Pues.. .Ahora que lo di- Mierda.. (Sostiene su estomago) Creo que iré a ver si **Mike** esta bien.. (Se va corriendo)

(En Parts/Services)

Se podia ver a aquella cosa delgada y alta ver con cuidado a sus 3 re-creaciones, Viéndolas fijamente, Preparado para lo que el planeaba hacer, Nada mas efectivo para lo que el planeaba.

Para reclamar lo que el buscaba.

* * *

><p><strong>PreguntasMenciones**

**(No hay ninguna pregunta o mencion importante) (Sentimientos y autoestima destruidos)**

**Como sea, Desde que deje de usar Chrome en mi celular y empece a usar el Navegador de defecto, ¡Note que últimamente en la sección de español de este juego en español, ¡Todos tienen baja confianza en sus trabajos! Cosas como "Pésimo summary" O con la necesidad de decir "Denle una oportunidad" O "Es mi primer historia a si que no me peguen" **

**¿¡Nada que un snicker haga daño, No creen!? Ah, Si, Cierto, Diabetes, Olvidenlo.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	15. Tiempo perdido

Era todo oscuro para ellos, estaban sentados. con la mirada totalmente perdida,uno estaba mirando al suelo y los demás mirando como a la distancia una luz color rojiza sangrienta a la distancia, Solo era eso, Oscuridad completa y esa luz roja a la distancia, mientras los otros 4 estaban sentados, perdiendo cada vez su cordura, no falto para que el gran zorro con parche se levantara y miro decidido hacia esa gran luz.

**Foxy:** Algún momento tendremos que aceptar nuestro destino, **Fred** (Camina despacio hacia la luz rojiza, en el proceso le sale una lagrima, una lagrima real)

**Bonnie:** (Levantando su mirada hacia **Foxy)** El tiene razón, Debemos afrontar lo que hicimos, **Fred** (Se levanta y hace lo mismo)

**Freddy:** ¡¿Chicos!? ¡No hagan una idiotez! ¡El vendrá!

**Freddy:** Chica, vamos, ayúdame a que reflexionen

(Chica se levanta y camina hacia la luz rojiza)

**Freddy:** ¿Chicos? ¡No lo hag-

(Se escucha un grito indescriptible)

De la oscuridad, salio un sonido de como algo lograba penetrar el frió viento de la oscuridad, era una aguja gigante con un hilo atado, **Foxy,** Que ya podia ser iluminado por la luz rojiza,La aguja lo atravesó por el hueco de su pecho rompiendo un poco mas el disfraz, iba a el de vuelta, sintió como era jalado hacia arriba, con su garfio trato de romper la cuerda, pero el no podia lograrlo, era cada vez mas jalado, incrusto su garfio en el suelo negro que había en el gran suelo negro, resistió, pero poco segundos fue jalado y se perdió arriba en la oscuridad.

**Freddy:** Se los dije, Chicos...Volveremos (Estirando sus brazos al cielo negro con una sonrisa macabra)

**Bonnie:** ¿Que demon- (Es atravesado por la aguja)

El mismo proceso paso con los demás, El ultimo fue **Freddy,** Que dejo ser atravesado y jalado al cielo negro, minutos después sintió su cuerpo activarse,abrió los ojos y todo estaba oscuro, pero no la misma oscuridad, era el oscuro de una habitación, vio a sus compañeros confusos, mirando sus manos alrededor, entre los 4 al lado había una caja de regalos vacía, a excepción de **Freddy.**

**Foxy:** N-No...

**Freddy:** Lo logramos chicos, lo logramos.. (Se levanta y esta enfrente de la puerta)

**Chica:** Yo...N-No quería est-

(En una habitación mas oscura)

Había una gran sombra, Era la marioneta, entre su mano poseía 4 hilos con manchas de aceite, arrojo aquellas cuerdas al suelo, en el proceso las piso...

De las puertas de Parts/Services, Se abrió, Asomándose un sombrero, Con el tiempo se podia ver a **Freddy** asomarse con la cabeza, había pasado ya mucho tiempo por tanta espera, Pero ellos habían vuelto.

Y pensaban recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>PreguntasMenciones**

**"Carly resista la impresión de ver unos "muñecos diabólicos (¿sexys?)" el moverse e intentar meterla en un traje de una manera no muy sutil, y francamente muy dolorosa; ya lo decía mi madre, estos policías/detectives ya no aguantan nada, antes se enfrentaban sólitos a cultos satánicos de dioses demoníacos marinos del espacio exterior con millones de años de antigüedad"**

**R=...¿Wat? En english plz, me no poder understand your dialecto, stupid gringo (¿Dijo sexys? ¡Fuera de mi historia, robofilico!) (Okno)**

**Se pide disculpas por los últimos capítulos cortos, pero es lo que mi paciencia y la poca velocidad por renglón que produce tener el hecho de tener una mano, es mas, me recuerda cuando era muy pequeño y usaba dedo por dedo por letra, esa es la velocidad con la que escribo por palabra, obviamente, un poco mas eficiente.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	16. Se quien eres

**BB** se encontraba en la peor situación posible, el no sabia ni el como o el porque, solo estaba en el sótano, donde a metros suyos mas adelante se encontraba la marioneta sentado al lado de su regalo, mirando el suelo, como si estuviera dormido, el endoesqueleto de **BB** comenzó a sentir calosfrios, el no sabia que eso podia pasar, cuando quizo dar un paso atrás para avisar a los demás..

**Marioneta**: ¿Sabes? Creo haberte visto antes... (Levantando la mirada)

**BB**: ¿Y-Yo?

**Marioneta: **Si, se quien eres...

**BB:** Y-Yo soy un animatr-

**Marioneta**: No me engañas, puedo ver tu alma, definitivamente no eres una alma como la mía o la de esos 2.0, tu eras alguien antes...

**BB**: (Susurrando) Mierda...

**Marioneta**: ¿Cuanto tiempo ah pasado... ¿26 años tal vez antes de que me cancelaran?

**BB**: Eh-

**Marioneta**: Tu... No logro recordar tu nombre, quisiera, pero ya eh visto muchas personas como tu... sea como sea, eres hábil

**BB**: ¿P-Por que?

**Marioneta**: Solo 2 han logrado "Transferirse" de aquel mundo invisible a este, ese serias tu, y el otro, pues, por razones que ni yo entiendo esta desactivado 5 metros bajo tierra en este momento, creo que lo conocías, si no me equivoco.

**BB** intento huir, pero la mirada de la marioneta no dejaba moverse, era muy incomodo ser mirado por eso, mientras pasaba un gran silencio la marioneta retiro la mirada unos momentos para ver su mano, en la que poseía un color del pulgar de la huella un color diferente en cada dedo, amarillo, azul, café, rojo y dorado, aunque el dorado se veía sucio y descolorido, la marioneta cerro unos momentos los puños y volvió a fijar la mirada hacia **BB** que estaba retrocediendo, **BB** al ver la mirada se detuvo y con miedo volvió a el.

**Marioneta:** Tu estabas en aquel lugar desde mi inicio, de eso estoy seguro, una lastima que no recuerde como pensaban llamarme en un principio...

**BB:** J-Jac-Jackie

**Marioneta:** (Mirando a **BB)** ¿Que?

**BB:** A-Asi te pen-Pensaban llama-Llamar...

**Marioneta:** (Baja la mirada) Interesante...

**Marioneta:** Sabes, es irónico que hasta el día de hoy me llamen como la Marioneta...

**BB:** P-Pues...

**Marioneta:** (Se levanta) ¿Sabes como deberían llamarme?

**BB:** Eh..

La marioneta en un movimiento rápido alzo la mano al aire, los colores amarillo, rojo y azul comenzaron a estar en llamas con el respectivo color..

**Marioneta:** **_Yo nunca seré la marioneta... ELLOS son mis marionetas..._**

**Marioneta:** **_Yo desde un principio nunca fui la marioneta... El nombre apropiado para mi es..._**

**_Marioneta: El titiritero... Que comience el juego...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ninguna pregunta o mención (Sentimientos destruidos)<em>**

**_¡HA! A lo hijo puta acabo el capitulo mas rápido y en el mejor momento, vale la pena aunque sea un capitulo muy pequeño._**

**_No me importa lo que digan, yo me alegro de hacer este capitulo super corto y acabarlo con suspeishon._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	17. A un lugar mejor

Su mirada era totalmente perdida , se encontraba sentado en la gran oscuridad que rodeaba el traje dorado que el poseía, el estaba totalmente triste y reprimido, simplemente el miraba a la nada de su entorno, a diferencia de sus otros 4 ex-compañeros, no había ninguna luz, nada de nada, no había forma de entrar o de escapar, eso solo lo deprimía, habían pasado mas de 20 años y el simplemente no podia olvidar su pequeña sonrisa, sus primeros pasos, el solo no podia olvidarlo, le era totalmente imposible hacerlo...

El solo pasaba eternidad soledad, incluso aquel zorro rojo no dejaba de quejarse de que estuviera fuera de servicio, era lo que mas odiaba de el, el aun tenia amigos con quien hablar, el dorado no, era lo mismo cada día de su muerta vida, en el día entre la basura, y en la noche excluido y odiado por ellos, el, cada día su tristeza su tristeza desapareció, para que fuera remplazada con un gran odio en su interior, odio que se convirtió en fuerza bruta, el odiaba a los 4 por igual, los quería volver a matar, lo haría si el pudiera.

El se encontraba allí, en ese sitio de total oscuridad por medio de traición, eso era lo que lo hacia enojar mas, pero ya ese sentimiento no servia para nada, pens-

**Niño:** ...

El dorado levanto la mirada, una luz comenzó a salir de la oscuridad, el dorado logro diferenciar entre la luz y oscuridad chocarse pudo diferenciar una silueta, el la identifico de inmediato, no importa que pasen los siglos, el era incapaz de olvidar esa cara...

**Niño:** ... ¿Papi?...

El dorado se levanto, trato de hablar, formular una oración al menos, pero su sistema de voz estaba totalmente dañado, de el solo logro salir sonidos indescriptibles, pero el no perdía tiempo, camino lo mas que pudo a el niño, los pasos eran pesados, pero a el no le importo, solo seguía su camino, acercándose mas y mas, hasta que se podia escuchar algo grande acercarse hacia los dos...

Era un gran hilo gigante, dirigiéndose a la espalda del dorado, se aproximaba con una velocidad muy rápida que estaba a apunto de impact-

**Niño:** ¡PPPPPPAAAAAAAPIIIIIIIII!

Del gran grito la luz tomo forma golpeando al hilo, se destruyo y solo quedaban las piezas de lo que era, el dorado seguía su camino, pero del otro lugar salio la marioneta corriendo a gran velocidad, sus manos se estiraban que en pocos segundos llegaron al traje, estiro fuerte para que el dorado se detuviera, pero no había frutos...

Un pedazo mecánico salio volando.

La sorpresa, fue que el pedazo descubierto se encontraba su cuerpo, su verdadero cuerpo, esto paso hasta que quedo solamente el cuerpo real, junto con el antiguo traje de seguridad de Fredbears, cuando el ultimo intento de la marioneta de hacer volver al dorado, o, al liberado, arranco el casco dejando al descubierto su cabeza, a el no le importaba para nada, la marioneta vio la situación, se quedo mirando mientras el desaparecía en la oscuridad.

**Pablo: Oliver...** hijo... (Solloza levemente)

**Oliver: Papi,** ¿Donde estamos?

**Pablo:** A un mejor lugar (Mira la luz) A un mejor lugar, vamos, sígueme **Oliver..**

**Pablo:** Iremos a un mejor lugar (Caminan hacia la luz)

* * *

><p><strong>(Por razones personales no se contestara preguntasmenciones en esta ocasión)**

**Hoy no a sido mi mes, no me encuentro saludablemente estable como para seguir con esto, me "Desconectare" del sitio hasta encontrarme en mejor condición, o que muera y mi alma quede atrapada en internet, lo que pase primero.**

**Las Reviews se revisaran el día en que me recupere, y no, no me refiero al dedo.**

**Suerte que tenia este capitulo ya preparado**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	18. Preparativos del juego

_*Ping Ping Ping...Ping Ping Ping Ping ¡Yay!_*

**Daniel:** Buah, (Estira los brazos) (Mira la lluvia) ¡Lluvia, no podrás con la inteligencia de la (Saca un paraguas) ¡EVOLUCIÓN) (Se abre con varios agujeros) ¿Uh?

**Mike:** (Saliendo) Como que se rompió, **Alice** dijo que tenia que hablar contigo, yo me voy (Se va)

El guardia miro con detalles al paraguas con varios agujeros, terminando lo con un gran suspiro, estaba totalmente inservible y lo tiro a la basura, esperando a la guardia. Mientras pensaba la razón del que el paraguas estuviera roto.

**Alice:** "Ohhh, que pena, ¡Suerte que yo traigo también un paraguas! Lastima que es muy pequeño, tendremos que ir muy junt-

Entre la conversación un sonido salio del celular del bolsillo de la guardia, saco lo que era su celular y contesto, mientras la guardia charlaba sobre lo que parecía ser importante el guardia miro directamente la lluvia al caer, lo cual termino en suspiro, saco su chaqueta y se la puso por la cabeza, segundos después arranco a toda velocidad corriendo bajo la lluvia, tal vez era una razón estúpida, pero el no quería correr riesgos con ella.

_(Flashback)_

**Daniel:** (Mira su reloj) Ya tocara las 6:00 AM, iré por mi paraguas (Se va)

**Chica:** Bff, ¿Creen que hoy haya fiestas?

**Bonnie:** Meh. con esa agua cayendo dudo, con suerte nos dejaran en modo libre en totalidad

**Freddy:** Lo dudo, Pero bueno, por cierto, justamente hoy en la mañana encontré a una polic- (Se mueve la cabeza)

**Bonnie:** ¿Uh? (Mira al techo) ¿Y esto? Es imposible

**Chica:** Meh, debe ser un fallo, no hay fiestas antes de las 6:00 AM

**Freddy:** No lo se, esta notificación son de las urgentes, debemos comprobar.

Los 3 anomatronicos se dirigieron al sótano, era imposible que hubiera una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ellos confiaban al 100% de sus circuitos, que marco la notificación de presentarse para el show de manera urgente, mientras que **Roxy** se dirigía a esconderse como siempre, con muy pequeñas mejores hechas por **Alice,** Los 3 animatronicos al entrar al sótano vieron la gran oscuridad que provenían de esta, sus pasos asimilaban la de un show normal, mientras mas entraban menos podían ver, mientras que al lado de una caja musical se encontraba una silueta.

**Freddy:** ¡Hey, niño! ¿Donde están tus pad- (Nota la identidad de la silueta)

**BB,** quien se encontraba al lado de la caja tirado en forma de cadáver, se veía desconectado, los anomatronicos se dieron cuenta de esto rápidamente, **Freddy** levanto un poco la cabeza de **BB,** viendo detenidamente, no había ningún movimiento de **BB,** Mientras que aun parecía conectado.

**Freddy: Chica,** Llama rápido a los guardias.

**Chica:** ...

**Freddy: ¿Chica?**

Chica cayo al suelo rápidamente, viendo la espalda abierta, donde la mayoría de chips se encontraban desaparecidos, excepto para las de hora de trabajo, no había respuesta de **Chica, Bonnie** se impresiono que daba un grito a ver tal acto, entre anomatronicos se podia considerar como si hubieran descuartizado los órganos de la propia **Chica,** Cuando **Freddy** vio esto levanto a **BB** poniéndolo en sus hombros, asegurándose de ver a sus alrededores.

**Freddy:** ¡CORRE!

Los 2 animatronico corrieron a la salida, **Freddy** se detuvo para correr hacia **Chica,** levantándola y poniéndola en el otro hombro, cuando levanto vio como **Bonnie** dejaba de funcionar, viendo como una silueta quitaba 1 por 1 los chips que poseía **Bonnie,** haciéndolo caer al suelo completamente desconectado, esto impresiono al oso 2.0, corrió a la salida, no le daría tiempo para **Bonnie,** cuando estaba llegando sintió como una embestida hizo que los 2 anomatronicos desconectados cayeran y que **Freddy** chocara contra la pared.

**?:** _Esta contra las reglas correr..._

De la sombra salio el primer **FreddyF** **(N/A FreddyF para diferenciar al 1.0 del 2.0) **Aun con su micrófono, mientras que **ChicaC** y **FoxyP** salían también de la sombría oscuridad, viendo con una sonrisa al **Freddy,** en un movimiento desesperado se levanto, **Freddy** no planeaba huir, estaba todo perdido para el, mientras sonaba la caja musical se acabo la tonada normal para sonar una mucha mas rápida y agresiva, de las sombras apenas se podia diferenciar la mascara de la Marioneta.

**Freddy** miro directamente a los anomatronicos 1.0, al ver esto, simplemente se puso firme acomodando su sombrero.

Sabia lo que le esperaría, pero el quería afrontar la situación... con elegancia.

_(Fin de Flashback)_

(En la noche)

**Daniel:** (Entra a la oficina) ¡LETS GO FOR THE PIZZZAAAAASS-

**Carly:** Hola.

**Daniel:** Wat... ¿Que haces aquí?

**Carly:** Soy guardia de seguridad...

A **Daniel** le impresiono eso, para **Daniel** eso era escupido, aunque hayan anomatronicos vivientes era estúpido el hecho de que haya 5 guardias era algo muy tonto, con 3 estaban bien, 4 dudaba el pero 5 ya era mucho, están cuidando una pizzeria, no una joyería, miro su alrededor mirando a **Mike,** Al verlo supuso que el ya estaba informado, Cuando vio a **Alice** el sabia que ella provoco eso, ya que el recuerda que es amiga de la nueva, agarro la mano de **Alice** y la llevo a la tienda de regalos para detenerse.

**Daniel: Alice,** ¿Tu fui-

**Alice:** Uff, ¡Pensé que nunca lo harías! (Se desabrocha los botones de la chaqueta)

**Daniel:** ¡Que no me refiero a eso! (Suspira) ¿Tu hiciste que esa chica sea guardia?

**Alice:** Eh... sip...

**Daniel:** ¡¿Pero por que!?

**Alice:** ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Ella me amenazo. es una corrupta y chantajista!

**Daniel:** ¿Que? ¿Con que te amenazo?

**Alice:** ¡Una hoja de restricción hacia ti, estaría 10 metros lejos de ti! (Se abalanza al guardia y lo abraza)

**Daniel:** Bueh.. Pues que por mi ponga esa restricción, (Se quita de encima a la guardia) ¿Ella sabe sobre... ellos?

**Alice:** No, ella solo es una guardia temporal, solo estará aquí unas noches o algo a si...

**Daniel: **¿Ella es una policía, no? ¿O era detective?

**Alice:** Creo que ambas cosas...

**Daniel:** ¡PEOR!

**Mike:** (Entra junto con **Angie)** Chicos, la nueva al parecer no sabe nada de... ellos...

**Daniel:** Mejor, **Alice,** Tu ve con la policía esa, **Angie,** tu ve con Rox- (La ve aun asustada comiendo una galleta) Ah... tu sigue comiendo esa galleta y ve con **Alice, Mike,** avisa a **Roxy,** iré con **Freddy** a avisarle que no se muevan nada. ¡Vayan!

Todos abandonaron el lugar, **Mike** aviso a **Roxy,** mientras que **Alice** y **Angie** entretenían a la policial **Daniel** se dirigió al escenario, viendo a los 2.0

**Daniel:** (Miro su reloj) Ya deben estar activados

**Daniel:** ¡Eh chicos! Oigan, primero que nada, deben reparar su espalda, esta un poco mal atornillada, ah, si, como sea, hay una nueva guardia, ella no sabe nada de ustedes, se que sera molesto pero no se muevan por 6 horas, seque es desesperante pero pueden moverse un poco, no mucho, ¿Si?

**Anomatronicos:** (Sin moverse y sin respuesta)

**Daniel:** ¡Bien! ¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Solo hagan eso por unos días! ¡Nos vemos! (Se va)

_(En otro lugar)_

**Marioneta:** Esa cosa no sera problema, el equipo enemigo esta listo, Mejor empezar ahora, Que comience el juego...

* * *

><p><strong><em>PreguntasMenciones _**_**  
><strong>_

**_"¿Que paso con Fire?"_**

**_R= Fue cancelado por varias razones, Ademas de a opinión personal no se mostró mucho interés ademas de que la sección estaba totalmente abandonado, sin un poco de competición no tiene gracia, aunque, no dudo en la primera oportunidad usarla misma historia en otra sección para una segunda oportunidad._**

**_Hoy, como dato curioso (Y por no hacer referencias) Estaba yo normal hoy, aburrido, tratando matar el tiempo cuando de repente 2 chicas llegan de la nada platicando conmigo, como sea, son de las típicas personas de Facebook, para no tener que describir personalidad, y justamente, me dijo exactamente._**

**_"Yo no rengo amigos, bueno, ellas 2 son las únicas"_**

**_Después de un poco luego dijo_**

**_"Y en Facebook yo tengo como 3 likes en mi perfil, de mi familia" (Yo no había hablado nada de Facebook)_**

**_Y poco después..**_(Su otra amiga con marcador pregunta mi nombre y lo escribe en una caja)_**_**

**_"Bueno, si tengo muchos amigos, tengo como 150 likes en mi perfil, ¿Cuantas tienes tu?" (Dije que no sabia, resumiendo, milagro que entre a Facebook 10 veces a la semana)_**

**_"¿No te gusta? Oh..." _**

**_Y se fueron, yo, por el aburrimiento seguí allí matando el tiempo._**

**_Por personas como esas no me sorprende que Chespirito abandonara el mundo, ¡Chespi, llévame contigo!_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	19. Emboscada

Milímetros.

Solo por milímetros

Al lado de la nuca de **Daniel** rozo el garfio, aun haciendo a **Daniel** sentir el frió y oxidado metal, el zorro al caer pego un grito y se fue corriendo del lugar, cuando **Daniel** iba a por los demás fue atacado por **FreddyF,** cayo al suelo rápidamente al ver a todos los 1.0 salir de Parts/Service.

**FreddyF:** ¿Me extrañaste?

El oso tomo el cuello mientras que los intentos de **Alice** de sacarlo encima fueron en vano, **ChicaK** al ver a **Mike** huir de la pelea esta lo siguió, mientras que la policial apuntaba con su francotirador a la cabeza del oso-

_*POOM*_

Un tiro fallido, el oso se hizo a un lado, dejando a **Daniel** en paz por un momento, mientras se levantaba, una retirada era lo mas efectivo que se podia hacer, los guardias intentaron huir, pero eran detenidos por el gran conejo azul bloqueando el camino de la salida.

(Mientras con **Mike)**

**Mike:** ¡Largarte! (Esquivando golpes)

Mientras esquivaba los golpes de **Chicak, Angie** apenas se estaba recuperando del todo, viendo la pelea en frente de sus propios ojos, entonces tomo la silla giratoria de la oficina para golpear el casco de Chic-

_*POOM*_

Un tiro de francotirador se escuchaba, pero eso no **detenia** los ataques de **Angie,** hubo un momento en que **Chicak** se volteo para dar un grito que hizo retroceder a **Angie,** mientras que **Mike** agarraba el ventilador para atacar de nuevo el casco, siendo en vano aun así, **Angie** aprovecho para hacerle el movimiento del "Abrazo del oso" mientras no dejaba de dar un grito agudo como la de una niña pequeña. Ridículo al pensar, pero muy efectivo al **Chicak** no podia atacar de ninguna manera, su boca no se podia cerrar y los brazos no se movían por el mal construir, haciendo que esta retrocediera, Esto aprovecho para que con el abanico **Mike** con el ventilador golpear la boca del endoesqu-

_*POOM*_

(Mientras con **Carly)**

Tiro acertado, El gran conejo azul cayo, sin casco no pudo detener la bala del francotirador, cayo al suelo rápidamente dando una explosión eléctrica de radio muy bajo, mientras que la policial recargaba su francotirador **Daniel** esquivaba el gran golpe de **FreddyF,** Mientras **Alice** lo golpeaba con una barra de metal tirada en el suelo contra la espalda del gran oso, la gran carga era una eternidad para la policial, cuando por fin cargo el francotirador levanto el arma apuntando la cabeza del gran os-

_*POOM*_

Tiro acertado, haciendo romper el ojo izquierdo explotar del gran oso, lamentablemente aun el se podia mover, la pelea era muy larga, el oso sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que esa policía fuera a destruirlo, tomo a **Daniel** de la espalda y se movió hacia el sótano lanzando lo a la oscuridad, a un lugar difícil de acertar, mientras **Alice** entraba al sótano, la policial recargaba su francotirador y ir al sótano escucho sonidos pesados del otro lado del largo pasillo.

Era **Foxy**.

La policial sonrió, mientras terminaba de recargar saliendo el casquete de la anterior bala,ahí todo se volvió lento, la policial levantaba el francotirador apuntando a la cabeza del zorro, mientras que el garfio del zorro se levanto, para la policial se volvió todo totalmente negro, ignorando los golpes o sonidos del sótano, solo ella apuntando al zorro rojizo, a ese zorro que arruino a la familia de la policial haciendo caer a pobreza, la policial buscaba justicia, buscaba venganza, cuando el casquete choco contra el suelo todo fue rápido, El zorro corría a una velocidad enorme, con intención de matar a la policial, la policial solo respiraba, esperando el momento perfecto, en ese momento el zorro salto abriendo la mandíbula soltando un gran grito.

_*POOM*_

El zorro se encontraba quieto muchos metros atrás de a policial, al igual que la policial, el primero de los 2 en comenzar a moverse fue la policial, en bajar su francotirador en movimientos entre cortados, para tocarse su lado lateral derecha, donde no dejaba de salir sangre, entre movimientos volteo hacia atrás para ver como el zorro explotaba electricamente y cayera como un cadáver anomatronico, la policial, como últimos actos dio una sonrisa satisfactoria para acabar cayendo al suelo sangrando. La venganza se había cumplido.

(Mientras con **Daniel)**

**Daniel** ya no podia hacer mucho mas, apenas podia esquivar al gran oso marrón pero era imposible de combatir con el junto con la inesperada aparición de la marioneta, **Alice** era totalmente ignorada, entre intentos vanos de poder distraer a los 2 atacantes, mientras veía desesperada mente como poco a poco **Daniel** perdía la batalla sintió algo en sus pies, una sensación tectonica, **Alice** pego su oído rápido, pertenecía bajo tierra, cuando fue de donde provenía se sentía la madera débil en esa parte en particular, con ka barra de metal que ella había encontrado antes golpeo a la madera rompiéndola, algo salia de la tierra, mientras **Alice** retrocedía por precausion vio a **Daniel** tirado en el suelo sin fuerzas, entonces Fredd-

Un disfraz, no, un anomatronico apagado salio del suelo, levantándose entre la tierra, **Daniel** nunca había visto ese disfraz, Era un **Catie,** Pro ni de la versión 1.0 ni 2.0, se podia ver que era muchísimo mucho mas viejo que cualquier cosa, el anomatronico al girar al rededor miro a los 1.0, y al terminar de salir de la tierra fue corriendo agresivamente hacia los 1.0

¿Un aliado? ¿Con cual razón?

* * *

><p><strong>PreguntasMenciones**

**"¿Haras mas capítulos de Todos nosotros?"**

**R= No tengo ni idea, por el momento no.**

**Debido a la poca actividad de los lectores hacia la historia se ralentizara un poco el progreso literario para darle espacio a los capítulos con audio.**

**¡Se acerca navidad!**

**¡Santa, quiero mi francotirador, AHORA!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**


	20. La alegría de la creación

**Mike: Angie...**

**Angie:** (Gritando agudamente)

**Mike: ¡Angie!** ¡Para! Ya esta muerta, o muerto, o lo que sea, mira, ya exploto electricamente (Toma un palo y toca el endoesqueleto de Chica)

**Mike:** ¿Ves? Ahora debemos ayudar a los dem-

_*POOM*_

**Mike:** Mejor vamos a ayudar ya

**Angie:** ¿Y si nos ponemos las mascaras?

**Mike:** Claro que no, ven (Corre hacia el pasillo principal)

**Angie:** Brr... (Mira a su alrededor con nervios) ¡No me dejes sola! (Persigue a **Mike)**

Apenas cuando **Mike** piso el gran pasillo vio sorprendido al gran zorro rojizo totalmente derrotado, con un agujero de bala en la frente, que a su vez goteaba una gran cantidad de aceite, eso dio a un gran alivio, y también al ver al gran conejo azul tirado con un agujero también, **Mike** daba una sonrisa de esperanza, aunque algo interrumpió el alivio del guardia, un grito otra vez de su compañera, en ese momento el vio que estaba la policial caída, sangrando sin parar, con la ayuda de su compañera la levantaron dirigiéndose a un lugar pacifico, mientras que los golpes del sótano no se dejaban de escuchar.

(Mientras, en el sótano)

Entre la oscuridad salio **FreddyF** al caer del suelo, saliendo de la oscuridad aquel anomatronico gatuno, caminando lentamente hacia **FreddyF,** la marioneta se iba a interponer, pero algo hizo detenerlo, su mano, el azul negrizco junto el rojo rojizo había desaparecido, mientras que el amarillo estaba tenue para por fin desaparecer aquel color del dedo, solo quedaban 2, el mismo y **FreddyF,** mientras que el gatuno golpeaba con fuerza, mientras que el oso marrón intentaba alejar al fuerte gatuno con sus manos intentando alejarlo.

Los 2 guardias no querían irse, la pelea del gatuno y del oso se estaba haciendo justo al lado de la salida, solo tomaron distancia para poder estar seguros, sin embargo, otro grito se apodero del sótano, la marioneta ataco a los 2 guardias por la espalda, los 2 guardias cayeron adoloridos, la marioneta traía los cadáveres de sus antiguas marionetas, el de **Foxy** y **BonnieB.**

**Marioneta:** Cual prefieren? ¿Tu en el de **Foxy** y tu la de Bonn-

El gatuno se interpuso de nuevo, **FreddyF** con esfuerzo logro levantarse, intentando detener al gatuno, era increíble como eso pudo con el oso, pero la pelea se torno injusta, los 2 1.0 comenzaron a golpear el casco ya dañado del gatuno azul oscuro, hasta que este se rompió totalmente, era increíble, el traje no llevaba una cabeza de endoesqueleto, llevaba un olor putrefacto y un poco visibles lo que parecía ser un cráneo humano encajado entre las vigas de metal. rápidamente la marioneta retrocedió con impresión...

**Marioneta**: Tu...Tu er-

Otro grito,del techo cayo una sombra confusa similar a **Foxy**, Era **Roxy**, o apodado por los empleados como Mangle, debido a sus partes salidas se uso a ella misma como una soga artificial para cubrir los brazos y pies de la Marioneta, ademas de morder con su larga mandíbula múltiples de veces la mascara, la pele ya estaba totalmente asegurada, hasta que, de las sombras se podia ver salir alguien, aplaudiendo de forma sarcástica, eso no detenía el apretón que Mangle le hacia a la Marioneta.

**¿?**: (Aplaudiendo) Muy bien... Parece que después de todo es mejor adultos que unos estúpidos niños.

**Daniel**: ¿Q-Que?

**?¿**: Tranquilo, solo vengo a "Actualizar" la situación, ademas, como ya se perdieron 3 de los nuestros...

**Marioneta**: ¿¡Que!? ¡Teníamos un trato!

**¿?**: Exacto "Teníamos" Tranquilo, Tu si quieres sigue aquí, es hora de actualizar y desechar.

Después de terminar esa frase, **FreddyF** intento escapar, pero fue un intento totalmente inútil, el gran gatuno azul se dio cuenta y con un golpe final destruyo el cráneo de metal junto con el casco del oso marrón, después de esto, el gatuno se dirigía hacia los guardias de una manera sospechosa hacia los guardias, **Alice** se puso de intermedio para usarse de escudo humano para proteger a **Daniel,** Pero el gatuno a estar a unos metros de la guardia se dio vuelta atrás para dar una posición defensiva y ofensiva, sirviendo de escudo para los 2 guardias, mientras que la misteriosa silueta seguía en la oscuridad.

**Marioneta**: N-No... (El color café se pone tenue)

**¿?**: Bien, me hiciste un favor de tener que destruirlo yo, bien, 5 personas hay aqui, si es que no me equivoco, y hay 5 disfraces aun recuperables, (Se estira los brazos)

**¿?**: Muy bien, es hora de disfrutar... de la alegría de la creación.

(Mientras, en la tienda de regalos)

**Mike:** (Sosteniendo a **Carly)** Quita esos peluches para ponerla allí.

**Angie:** P-Pero... ¡Son bien lindos!

**Mike:** ¡Solo hazlo!

**Angie:** B-Bueno.. (Quita todos los peluches)

Los 2 guardias a posicionaron a la policial herida gravemente por el garfio, en intentos desesperados buscaron por toda la tienda hasta que encontraron un kit de emergencia, lastimosamente solo traía vendidas, **Mike** leyó atentamente y vio que era para niños el kit, casi mordiendo sus propios dientes recordó que tenia vendas en lo mas profundo de su mochila, al sacarlas no tardo en des enrollarlas y pasar la venda por todo el estomago de la policial, simulando un cinturón con gran altura de cadera a pocos centímetros bajo del pecho, después con cinta adhesiva amarro la venda.

**Mike:** ¿Crees que esto funcione?

**Angie:** Pues, ya no sangra tanto...

**Mike:** ¿Y donde están los 2.0?

Los 2 guardias al oír eso se dirigieron al show stage, viendo a los 3 animatronicos en la misma posición, sin moverse de su sitio, tratando de hablar no lograban recibir ninguna respuesta de los 2.0, seguido de empujes aun no pasaba nada, en un desesperado intento **Mike** pateo la pierna de **Freddy,** que, por el metal le dolió un montón, pero el anomatronico cayo al suelo dejando su espalda expuesta abriéndose una compuerta donde se podia ver fácilmente un montón de cables y grandes chips, **Mike** al ver esto se puso a ver la gran cantidad de cables.

**Angie:** ¿Y bien? ¿Que les pasa?

**Mike:** No es que no quieran ayudar, aquí se nota que faltan un montón de chips... nos quedamos sin ayuda 2.0...

**Angie:** Oh no...

De la nada, se empezó a escuchar un sonido retumbante, un golpe fuerte y seguido, de la pared se formo una grieta, los 2 guardias vieron como la pared se rompió lanzando a **Catie** hacia un carrusel de animales, para volver a levantarse.

Preparado otra vez para la batalla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PreguntasMenciones_**

**_"¿Y Golden?"_**

**_R= Si tu su paradero quieres saber, mirar todos los capítulos debes hacer,_**

**_"¡No me dejes en suspensooooo!"_**

**_R= Otra victim-Digo, lector satisfecho._**

**_Estoy comenzando en pensar en hacerme una cuenta en Devianart, ya que últimamente se me a dado por hacer diversos dibujos sobre la historia y/o Ocs, ¿Que opinan ustedes? como sea, "Noches en Freddys" Rework a la imagen de cover por la mala calidad de la anterior imagen, entre otras cosas, tengo hambre._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	21. Es mi turno

**Catie** estaba siendo destruido.

De la oscuridad salio una sombra anomatronica, que justamente, era igual que **FreddyF** pero mas oscuro, una vez que salio de la oscuridad su color original era purpura, cada movimiento causaba que **Catie** se rompiera tanto su disfraz como su endoesqueleto, los guardias mantenían distancia, mientras que los demás corrían a la oficina, a excepción de **Alice** que se dirigió a Show Stage, Mangle seguía capturando a la marioneta sin poder a hacer otra cosa mas que ver lo que pasaba, lo cual cada segundo era un golpe hacia **Catie.**

**¿?**: Pff, pensé que serias un reto mayor. (Voltea hacia **Mangle)**

Mientras **Mangle** se centraba en morder a la ya destrozada mascara de la marioneta, aquel anomatronico se acercaba lentamente hacia los 2 anomatronicos aun funcionales, con un golpe lanzo a Mangle con los ojos destrozados mientras que la marioneta caía al suelo casi destrozada de la cara, el anomatronico levanto la cara de la marioneta, que ya mostraba zonas de metal.

**¿?**: Te necesito aun, yo proporciono las vidas, y tu las das (Se levanta) Y estamos escazo de eso, pero afortunadamente, tenemos a 5 perfectos candidatos...

(Mientras, en la oficina)

**Daniel:** ¡¿Que!? ¡¿No esta la policia esa!?

**Mike:** ¡Ya, no creíamos que realmente la situación se tornara asi!

**Angie:** ¿Y **Alice?**

**Daniel:** ¡Y una mierda, yo no me voy de aquí, esa cosa es mas rara y sin 2.0 no ganamos!

**Mike:** Falta mucho para que la jornada acabe, solo tenemos que escondernos

**Daniel:** ¿Y como lo haremos? Solo hay 2 mascaras de **Freddy...**

**Angie:** Bueno, eso no es muy cierto, ¿Alguien sabe de destornillar mascaras de **ChicaK?** (Jaleando la mascara de **ChicaK)**

(Mientras, en Show Stage)

**Alice:** Diablos... (Escondiéndose atrás de Freddy)

Mientras que la guardia veía al gran anomatronico purpura pasar a la distancia, mientras pensaba un plan para ir con los demás noto que la escotilla de la espalda de Chica estaba a medio abrir, en eso la guardia curiosa vio lo que se encontraba, entre eso, varios cables y partes metálicas, que para alguien sin conocimiento de ingeniería daría miedo, la guardia saco su mochila sacando varias herramientas, mientras que los sonidos de los pasos se escuchaban aun lejanos, en ello la guardia sonreía con una mirada confiada mientras tocaba los cables internos de Chica.

(Mientras, en la oficina)

Entre temblorosos movimientos por parte de los guardias, el anomatronico entraba a la oficina. mientras que **Mike** y **Angie** llevaba la mascara Fazbear **Daniel** llevaba la de **ChicaK** un poco mal puesta, los guardias hacían el mayor esfuerzo de no temblar, mientras que el anomatronico purpura paseaba investigando hasta que termino atrás de los guardias...

**¿?**: No soy idiota.

El anomatronico purpura de un golpe arrojo a los 3 guardias chocando contra el suelo, agotados y asustados, entre una risa el anomatronico purpura estaba quitándose su casco purpura, los guardias quedaban sin palabras al ver como bajo la mascara se encontraba... algo humano, entre un traje de seguridad purpura bajo dejando atrás su traje, dando una sonrisa sádica mientras que sacaba un cuchillo mientras se acercaba a los 3 guardias, los guardias estaban impactados, de algo anomatronico ver que salga algo humano era imposible de procesarse bien, el chico de purpura se acercaba rápidamente hacia **Mike,** mostrando el cuchillo y entonces lo ap-

_*POOM*_

Una bala impacto ante la gorra del chico de purpura dando un gran agujero, de las sombras, salio la policial con su francotirador a mano.

**Carly:** _**Steven Murten**_, Esta arrestado por el asesinato de 6 niños en 1945, o apodado por los padres de las victimas, "Chico de purpura"

El chico de purpura ignoro el mensaje, simplemente tomando la camisa de **Mike**, simplemente el comenzó a ignorar las advertencias de la policial mientras que alzaba el cuchillo en el aire, mie-

_*POOM*_

Un charco de sangre salio de la cabeza del chico de purpura, mientras que la policial bajaba su francotirador y los guardias se tranquilizaban, el cuerpo del asesino aun seguía en pie y volverse a ponerse firme, donde la cara del asesino se podían ver partes de piel y de metal unidos, totalmente unidos mientras alzaba una risa diabólica por la pizzeria, retrocediendo para volverse a meter en su traje purpura, y comenzar a moverse el anomatronico en si.

**Purple:** Parece que ahora saben mi secreto,

**Daniel:** ¿Q- Que e-eres?

**Purple:** Soy lo que la mayoría de ustedes llaman... un demonio.

**Purple:** Ahora es mi turno de atacar...

El movimiento del anomatronico se dirigía bruscamente hacia la policial, por la distancia y poca velocidad la policial apenas esquivo el ataque retrocediendo y levantando el francotirador apuntando, mientras que los demás guardias corrían hacia el lugar de la batalla, mientras el anomatronico purpura daba risa y risa mientras atacaba a la policial ya herida, entre uno de los ataques, no quedo forma de escapar y la policial, de única manera puso su francotirador en medio, afortunadamente, sirvió deteniendo el ataque del anomatronico purpura, desafortunada mente, el francotirador se partió en 2.

**Carly:** N-No...

**Purple:** ¿Sin armas? Que last-

**¿?:** ¡Hahaha! ¡Hahaha!

Entre las sombras se empezó a escuchar unas risa aguda, de las sombras se asomo un pequeño brazo robotico, saliendo de las sombras, **Mangle,** que tenia los ojos rotos pudo guiarse por el sonido chocándose contra el anomatronico purpura, entonces, de las sombras salio la guardia **Alice** con una sonrisa confiada, entre ella, salieron los anomatronicos de las sombras, con una posición confiada, Mangle se unió con ellos después de haber chocado, mientras que el anomatronico purpura daba una risa confiada.

La pelea esta inminente.

* * *

><p><em>¡Noches en Freddys Capitulo 2 ahora en audio!<em>

_Exclusivo de Xclax Productions (¡Canal de Youtube ahora con mejoras estéticas!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"¿Cual anomatronico odias mas?"<strong>_

_**R= En FNAF 1, Bonnie por diferencia, FNAF 2, ninguno en especial.**_

_**"¿Bonnie azul? Error o uso a la versión 2.0?**_

_**R= A mi no me engañan, Bonnie 1.0 Es mas azul en FNAF 2**_

_**"Si harás una cuenta de DA, ¿Como se llamara?"**_

_**R= Posiblemente igual que mi canal de Youtube de historias.**_

_**"No es que niegue su fuerza de voluntad.."**_

_**R= ¿Yo? ¿Poca fuerza de voluntad? ¡HA! Tienes mucha razón...**_

**_Oh, hay una nueva historia navideña, me pregunto de qui- (Leo el nombre de autor) Oh... es "ella"_**

**_Bueno, me pregunto que nombre habrá pues-_**

**_(Leo el nombre)_**

**_"en freddys"_**

**_"en freddys"_**

**_"En Freddys"_**

**_"EN FREDDYS"_**

**_"EN FREDDYS"_**

**_¡HIJA DE PU-_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	22. Los 4 niños

_(Flashback)_

**¿?1**: ¿Y la pizza?

**¿?2**: No se, ¿Oye, dijeron que invitar-

**¿?4:** ¡Oye! ¿A donde vas? (Entrando)

**Golden**: Tranquilos niños, ¿Les cuento una historia?

**¿?3**: ¡Si! ¡Historiaaaa!

**¿?4**: Oh, creo que perdí a mi mam-

**Golden:** Tu tranquilo, les contare una historia interesante... (Camina hacia la salida)

**Golden:** De... (Cierra la puerta)

**Golden:** La alegría de la creación.

Gritos se escucharon en silencio, de el traje dorado salio alguien, una persona cubierta por su uniforme de seguridad purpura con una sonrisa sádica miro a los niños, por mucho que habían gritado, los gritos se perdían entre las risas de los niños de la habitación de al lado, cayeron 1 por 1 saliendo sangre del pecho, cada baja era mas traumatica para los restantes, cuando quedaba 1 trataba de abrir la puerta con desesperación el asesino purpura termino de apuñalar a la niña, se acercaba amenazante mente al 4 y ultimo niño niño, con una sonrisa sádica.

Lo ultimo que vio el niño fue su sangre salir de su estomago entre risas del asesino de purpura, terminando en una carcajada, después fue tirado al suelo sangrando, el asesino arrastro en lo que parecía ser los disfraces anomatronicos, arrastraba al niño agonizando sobre uno de los disfraces para simplemente meterlo con presión, mas sangre se derramo, hizo lo mismo con los demás, 4 niños, 5 anomatronicos, ¿Pero quien ocuparía el puesto del 5 disfraz?

El puesto fue ocupado años después, por un asesino también que no espero el ataque que arrebato su vida para terminar de esa manera...

Después de todo esto, saliendo de la pizzeria cubierto de purpura se fue disimuladamente mientras que gritos de terror se escucharon por la pizzeria, con una gran sonrisa sádica el guardia volteo hacia la pizzeria.

**Purple:** Los primeros candidatos de la alegría de la creación...

_(Desflashback)_

El sujeto purpura en movimientos rápidos salio del disfraz de **FreddyF **morado para tomar su cuchillo, después de todo, su traje purpura estaba destruido por los golpes de los 2.0, segundos después no tardo en caer dañado, le era imposible, el plan de ellos era perfecto, pero no se esperaban a la oleada 2.0, faltaba poco para que tocara, el brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando, el chico de purpura levanto la mirada viendo como los 2.0 se acercaban, el veía detenidamente cada, entonces, se escucho como una risa del sujeto.

Freddy se cerco para romper el pecho del sujeto, impresionante mente salia aceite mezclado con sangre, el chico de purpura cayo al suelo aun con su sonrisa para terminar con una onda eléctrica expandiéndose rápidamente por los alrededores. para el final, las campanas de la salvación sonaron.

*_Ping* *Ping* *Ping*...*Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

**Carly:** (Caminando lentamente hacia el anomatronico purpura)

**Carly:** ¿Entonces... ya esta?

**Daniel:** Neh, no debió de poder soportar a los demas 2.0, debe de estar mas que muerto.

**Mike:** Pues no se, se ve vivo, y como técnicamente no es un anom-

(Entra el dueño)

**Dueño:** ¡Hey, que en 2 días es la reunión que les dij- (Ve los destrozos) ¡¿Pero que paso aquí!?

**Carly:** (Mira al anomatronico) Entonces, ¿Esas cosas viejas eran los asesinos?

**Mike:** Solo las versiones 1.0

**Carly:** Eso me basta (Camina hacia el dueño)

Dueño: Eh, ¿Y como te f-

En movimientos rápidos la policial abofeteo al dueño poniéndolo contra la pared y en el proceso, lo esposa.

**Carly:** **Jackson Manson**, esta arrestado, por incumplimiento de mantenimiento, riesgo de vida hacia el trabajador y múltiples defunciones en sus atracciones, tien-

**Daniel:** ¡¿Qu-

**Angie:** ¡Pero si el-

**Dueño:** ¡Espere, yo no se na-

**Carly:** Todo lo que diga sera usado en su contra, como sea, gracias por la coolaboracion **Alz**, tu historial criminal sera borrada horas después, por el momento me enca-

**Mike:** Espera, ¿Que **Alice** que?

**Carly:** No tengo mucho tiempo, me tengo que ir (Se va con el dueño esposado)

**Daniel: ¡Alice!** ¡¿Que mierda!?

**Alice:** Oh, que mal, se llevo al dueño...

**Angie:** Ehh... Yo no seré parte de esto... (Se va corriendo)

**Mike:** ¿Ahora que haremos?

Los guardias se quedaron en donde estaban, entre un mensaje de texto del dueño, **Carly** y **Angie** serian despedidas, por cumplir el trato, entonces, los guardias suspiraron y se sentaron a ver los 2.0 en su lugar, sin los guardias darse cuenta, el sujeto de purpura ya no estaba en su sitio, desaparecio sin dejar rastro, mientras que en el sótano se encontraban los últimos segundos de la marioneta, viendo al techo, mientras que en lo mas profundo del sótano, se encontraba el **Catie** 0.5 aposicionado casi destruido.

Pero eso ya no importaba para nada, ya que, el intento de expandir el intento de la alegría de la creación fue totalmente fallido.

Por ahora.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><em>¡Xclax Productions ahora cuenta con Devian Art! Nombre: XclaxProductions<em>

_¿Que momento de las historias quieres que sea plasmada?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!<em>**


	23. Epilogo: Noticias

_17 de Enero de 2015_

_**STRAX BEARS CIERRA SUS PUERTAS**_

_Strax Bears cierra sus puertas sin ningún motivo, después del arresto del actual dueño el gerente hablo sobre nuevos proyectos, mientras tanto los niños sienten pena por la pizzeria cerrada, mientras en la investigación de clientes concurridos no se encuentra la razón del repentino cierre._

21 de Enero de 2015

**CENTRO COMERCIAL FREDDYS**

Se confirma que Lets Party! confirma sobre el nuevo establecimiento el cual sera un centro comercial para toda clase de publico, entre otras cosas, el dueño de Strax Bears es liberado por que alguien pago la deuda, se confirma que el centro comercial abrirá sus puertas alrededor de Mayo o Abril, Mientras que los padres y niños se emocionan ante estas noticias se confirmo que mantendría la "Magia" de los anteriores establecimientos.

_6 de Febrero de 2015_

**_PARTE DE LA MAGIA_**

_El actual dueño confirmo que la parte mágica y tecnológica de las descendentes pizzerias aun se mantendrá en el centro comercial, por el momento solo se menciona que están hechos los prototipos, entre otras cosas se menciona que el centro comercial dispondrá de 4 pisos, la gente al ver emocionado esto varias personas acamparon delante del centro para poder ver la construcción con sus ojos, impresionados al darse cuenta que en un camión se encontraba lo que parecían ser anomatronicos, el dueño revela que el nombre del centro es en memoria a Freddy Fazbear de las anteriores pizzerias_

_23 de Febrero de 2015_

**_SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD AVANZADA_**

_Después__ de la mala fama de las anteriores pizzerias el gerente confirmo una seguridad casi impenetrable que funciona cuando toca la jornada nocturna, se especulo que solo seria eso, pero se menciono sobre un personal de seguridad nocturno de 3-4 personas, las palabras del dueño fueron "El sistema de seguridad cronológico es muy efectivo, pero el personal de seguridad es importante en todo caso" Varias personas dudan de esas palabras_

_3 de Mayo de 2015_

**_LA MEJOR POLICÍA DEL ESTADO DE GUARDiA_**

_Unos fanáticos vieron sobre la presencia de la famosa policial estar cerca del establecimiento muy seguido, se sospecha que trabajara allí de algún modo mientras que la comisaria se niega de dar alguna información sobre su policía estrella, ¿Sera esta parte de la seguridad avanzada? Se especula que si. pero por el momento no se sabe mucho del tema, mientras algunos fans aseguran averiguar este dato a toda costa._

_20 de Abril de 2015_

**_FREDDYS MALLS ABRE SUS PUERTAS_**

_Después de unas largas espera Lets Party oficialmente abre sus puertas después de muchos rumores y especulaciones, fuera del centro comercial espera una gran oleada para poder empezar sus compras, la mayoría es sorprendió como los micro puestos eran de calidad y incluso el propio centro tiene una sección de fiestas junto con pizza, lo que ilusiono mucho a los niños ademas de la presencia de los anomatronicos de Strax Bears y incluso de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, mientras poco a poco el centro se hizo famoso en todo el país._

_"Si no puedes con ellos, uneteles" _

**-BB/Smith **

_"La guerra debe ser provocada hasta que se es atacado, o por una traición, no habrá mientras esa regla se cumpla"_

**-Toy Freddy**

_"Vamos, atrévete de ponerte en medio de **Dany** y yo, y vas a ver que terminaras peor de lo que esperas"_

**-Alice .k**

_"Si crees que me das miedo, no valdría la pena, tengo a cosas mas importantes que temer que a ti"_

**-Daniel .P**

_"Estaría loco si hubiera estado solo, pero no fue asi"_

**-Mike S.**

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Nueva creación artística creada ahora en DevianArt, ¡No te lo pierdas!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!<strong>_


End file.
